Hearts and Hopes MY SEASON 3
by Bonnie S
Summary: My own arch is started and I have fixed the problems with chapter 1! Surprises for all, lives start, lives change, and someone is out to wreck the families. PLZ R&R! UPDATE!UPDATE!UPDATE! CH.6 is long! SD wedding and a threat ...
1. 1

Well welcome to the first Episode of the first arc of my own design for this story line (and I'm a poet – did you know it? LOL). I gave Neflyte and Jedite a little past, so now I think it is Zoicite and Malachite's turn. This gives the added plus of explaining the male Zoicite/female Zoicite argument.

I hope you all enjoy the wedding and surprises that are just ahead.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**Hearts and Hopes******

**Chapter One******

**True Love's Path******

Zoicite and Malachite would have never dreamed of the wedding they got, or the surprises that they were given. But, let's start all of this at the beginning.

The second that the royal couple disappeared, Malachite teleported back to the mansion so he could avoid the lynching the Scouts gave their Prince and Princess. He chuckled at the memory as Zoicite bounded into his arms. "Zoi, we need to talk in private."

The fear in her eyes tore at his heart. "Okay."

"Its good news, my love." Malachite whispered into her ear. The resulting glow of joy and curiosity warmed his heart as they retreated to their own rooms.

He thought of the first time she wore that sweet look. It had been so long, but Malachite still remembered that beauty that caught his heart.

Like Jedite and Neflyte, he had been chosen to train as a High Guardian Warrior through what seemed to be fate.

His elder brother, Lapis, was the one who was being tested for the honor of training under Lord Craven – the Second High General of the day. Lapis was fifteen, and Malachite was only seven at the time, but Malachite could control the true magic better than even his father – King Diarmaid of Isle Kingdoms of Glastonium, Avanoll, and Tintage. Though that was never told to anyone. In fact he remembered how all who knew outside of himself, the King, and Lapis – as well as their families – were killed as traitors to see the knowledge was never passed out into general knowledge.

Malachite had been sent off to spend time consorting with the fairies of the realm for his father. Still the snicker in Lapis' chuckle made the boy wonder. Why was he not allowed to remain and watch the testing?

It was too much for him to stay away, and his fairy friends told Malachite that they disliked the sense they were getting in the magic. Malachite was being wronged, and they wanted to right it. They escorted him back to the castle and helped him hide from his father and elder brother – though not even all of the magic in creation would hide him from Lord Craven.

Lapis was too nervous and paranoid to truly work what little magical talents he had. Malachite could see being nervous, because even he was in some awe of the great man that had come to Tintage and its castle Tinagel. Craven stood an impressive (at that time) six foot one. His eyes were a stormy great, hard, and intent on getting what he had come for.

"The sprites of dreams have told me in sleep that the one destined to bring about and secure the new age is within your line King Diarmaid. I have come to see to it the child is brought up and trained as the next to take my role as Second High General."

Malachite remembered how deep and echoing the man's voice was, and that was out in the open air of the docks. Within the Castle was worse. It was as if every word from his lips haunted the room like a ghost. "Where are your progeny, King Diarmaid?"

"My only daughter, Tourmaline, is in that stone statue. She was murdered and I did not want to lose her, so I turned her body to stone before she let out her last whisper, locking her soul there until I can find a way to save her. Unfortunately it stopped her from telling us who her killer was.

"Lapis here has been looking forward to showing his skills to you. Today he is only off out of nervousness. He is fifteen, but a hard worker and quick learner." King Diarmaid looked on the teen with such fatherly pride, but said no more.

Craven raised an eyebrow at that. "And the boy you shooed away upon my arrival?"

Malachite strained to hear what was being said. It shattered his heart when his father spoke up. "He is a bastard of my late wife's. A fling before her death. I only keep him because he is part her, and has her looks thankfully. None other than Lapis and I know the truth – even the boy is ignorant of it."

The fairy folk were enraged that their beloved friend and his mother were belittled so. Malachite however was hurting. He only doubted his mother a second, but made up his heart that she was too good and kind a woman to bring such shame on his father and him. He asked his friends to hold back their anger for the mean time – that they would all be righted with the Lord and Lady's graces. He knew that his father would suffer as the three fold law demanded.

And it did come about that the Lady was very fond of this particular boy, and had a very special path for him – even during the dark times she saw coming. Craven glared hard at the King before him. "I will test him in any case, for this sap of a boy you have presented to me is not even solider material – too spoiled, too pompous, too greedy, and too vain. Malachite come before me now."

From his hiding spot, Malachite slowly emerged – thanking his friends for the help in hiding. The boy knew that this man was not one he should ignore or disobey. "You summoned me sir?"

King Diarmaid growled angrily. "I told you to stay away boy!"

"And you lied about me and my mother!" Malachite shouted back. But the hard look that Lord Craven shot him silenced any further sounds on the boy's tongue.

"That is enough, Malachite. A single challenge I place before you – let your sister name her killer."

Malachite gasped. His father's spell was of stone existence for all time! How could he help his sister speak after four years of silence?

The fairy of the Isles all made their presence seen and waited. That told Malachite how they all believed in him. He knew that he couldn't fail when they believed in him. For a moment he closed his eyes to center his control of the true magic surrounding his life force and to ground himself firm.

Soon the room was thickly humming with power, a hundred times thicker than Lapis ever brought about in his life. The words of power more vibrated in Malachite's mouth rather than being spoken. Suddenly King Diarmaid sent a blast of energy that shattered Tourmaline's stone body into dust.

It was too late. Malachite had isolated her spirit from her body.

Tourmaline stretched and smiled warmly in her brother's magical embrace. /_Thank you my dearest big brother. You have set me free of father's curse._/

Lord Craven's eyes softened to gray pearls full of pride for Malachite and pity for Tourmaline. "Daughter, who was it that killed you four years ago?"

/_It was my father. He stabbed me, just as he has destroyed the shell that held me here. I cannot be here for my brother any longer._/

"Lying tramp!" Diarmaid screeched in seething hate.

Tourmaline glared and her spirit's light grew dark with hate. /**_You wanted me to take my mother's place in your bed! I refused so you ended my life and turned me into stone to hurt my brother all the more. That he could free me of your stone curse, but only at the cost of my life! You are not even our father true! You and Lapis murdered our father and used us to force our mother into a marriage to you so your place on the throne would be secure – Uncle._**/

"Matters not now, does it?" Diarmaid charged with a superior smirk on his face.

He was right. Malachite couldn't hold his sister in that place forever. The King had won out in the end – or so he had thought.

Lord Craven took pity on the boy before him, and knew that this was the student he was shown in his sleep. He also finally understood the sea in his dreams that was alive and yet not – a sea that one-day would hold great importance.

He took the girl's spirit from Malachite's hold and went to the open window in the throne room that looked out on the sea. Malachite walked over to his side – seemingly knowing that the High Guardian General wished him to be there. This brought a smiled to Craven's lips. Yes, this was his new student.

"Malachite, I cannot restore your sister to this realm as a mortal. However, I can – with the aid of your Fairy folk friends – give her a new form that will permit your sister immortality and a purpose you cannot see yet. Do you wish that?"

Malachite gasped in hope. His sister would not be gone forever? He always knew that the girl had a special destiny – that was why he never released her into death's waiting embrace. The smile on her face told him that it was what she wished, so how could he refuse it of her? "It is what I wish, sir."

A flash of light later, Tourmaline was gone from Craven's magical hold. Malachite rushed to look outside the window. Instead of the child he remembered, in the center of the sea stood a woman.

Her ashen blonde hair still was identical to his. It was long and flowed down into the sea and shimmered with the day's bright sparkling light.

The chubby cheeked girl was tall and thin and more beautiful than Malachite used to try to picture his sister becoming. She wore a tiara of pearls, sea gems, coral tears, and seed weed. Her gown was silver in the Accolade style with what was fish like scales from the middle of her hands to up under the cloth.

A column of water raised her to the window as she smiled and extended out her hand. In her open palm was a bracelet of garnet, pearls, and coral. "_This is for that one who will soon own your heart dear brother. Do not let appearances fool you. Let your heart tell you who it is – not the world._"

And with that she bonded to the sea and vanished. Still, Malachite knew that this would not be the last time he would see her. And that she had a special role in history to play.

The truth being out Diarmaid sunk on his throne had had a fatal heart attack. Craven shook his head at the waste of air and life force. Then he looked determinedly at the boy beside him. "Come Malachite, this is not your place any longer. Though one day you will return to heal the past for yourself and many others as well."

And with that he left what had always been his home. The Fairy folks were sad to watch him leave the Isles, but were very proud of the boy they had raised (as his Uncle had not much to do with him). And they believed Craven – that their favored son would one day return to the Isles.

A day later they arrived at the one of many lesser castle they were to live in during the years Malachite and others were training. Malachite could see that his new master wanted him to not speak, so he remained silent. Walking into the courtyard Malachite saw a sight that still haunted his memories.

A blaze of golden hair, soft green eyes, tender lips, and a face that was so feminine that Malachite couldn't help but think of the boy as beautiful. He was hard at work on hand to hand combat with a man that had to be one of the other High Guardian Generals. But all that Malachite saw was him.

Craven shook his head at the look in his student's eyes. Desiring what obviously he would never be allowed to have. Already his student was treading down a path that would certainly end in his destruction or shame. Unless the girl saw something that he himself was not privy to.

Laying his hand on Malachite's shoulder to draw the boy out of his admiration, Craven called out. "Lord Balmor, think it wise to start battle drills so hot in the day?"

"It is only a bit of fun with a lesson attached. I see you have found the student that you saw in your dreams. Avalon?"

Craven nodded. "And where does your student hail from?"

"Britanal Royal line. He is one of those who are the guardians of the dragon race. This is Zoicite. Zoicite this is Lord Craven." Balmor looked down at his student with pride.

With marked respect, Zoicite saluted and bowed before Craven. But, his eyes were visibly torn from Malachite form. It would seem that what the one felt was shared by his object of affection. A dangerous happening in that land and that age.

"This is Malachite. I trust the two of you can get along while we see about the other two Generals and their students?" Craven looked at both boys.

"Yes sir." Malachite didn't take his eyes from Zoicite. Yes there was something building between the pair.

A feeling neither fully understood. Instantly they trusted one another more than any other. They talked for hours that day, and every day after that. They shared a room in that first castle.

Many a night over those first five years – when there was a fierce storm blowing (as often there was at night) or Zoicite had suffered from ill dreams – the pair would share Malachite's bed. Every now and again Zoicite would slip under his covers and into Malachite's arms for no reason at all. Both seemed to sleep easier holding onto one another – Zoicite often waking with his head resting on Malachite's chest.

However the next castle had them in separate rooms. Thankfully they had a door connecting the two rooms together. As before they often slept in one another's beds and woke before their masters caught them.

Craven and Balmor both suspected that the closeness and instincts that made the pair a formidable pairing in any battle simulation was due to a relationship that shouldn't be. They had tried to catch the pair in a position that was improper to give reason for punishment, but they never found it. Both boys were careful about their private feelings and devotions.

Only the other boys – Neflyte and Jedite – had any idea of how serious the pair was. What the adults saw as a crush was much deeper than any would dare at that time imagine. The day they were all placed in their separate rooms, Malachite walked into Zoicite's with one thing on his mind.

"Zoicite, where are you?"

"In the privy. I'll be out in a moment."

He kept to his word. Shortly after Zoicite entered the room and lit it up with the smile he wore at the sight of his companion (for he knew without question that they could never go back to simple friends).

Malachite was amazed at the sight. The older boy wondered why he deserved this boy's devotions when being with a woman would one day be so much easier. But this was not the place for it.

"The others and I are heading out to explore the forest. I was hoping you would join us."

Zoicite beamed. "Of course I'll join in. Who knows what the woods hide."

The pair quickly caught up to the others at the gate and the four were off. They went very deep and after a time paired off – Malachite and Zoicite naturally going off together.

As they walked Malachite found it hard to keep his mind on the path. He loved Zoicite so much. He faced that. There could be no one but Zoi for him. Still, was he being selfish by dragging the lovely boy into his dream of what could never be? 

No, he had to do what was right for the two of them. Malachite hated losing Zoicite to anyone, but he was the elder of the two and had to consider what the future held for them. Zoicite was still dreamy-minded and believed that anything could happen. The truth was that a relationship between of the same gender was forbidden and punishable by dishonor and sometimes with death. He couldn't let that happen to his only love.

They found a cave that was private, warm, and cozy. There was even a kind of low bench in the most private area of it. There they sat. It was a beautiful place, but Malachite had to end his beautiful dream forever – if only for the sake of the only one he would ever love.

"Zoi, you are so beautiful. I don't know why you waste your time with me when some woman would be blessed to have you at her side as a husband." Twelve-year-old Malachite felt as if the world died when eleven-year-old Zoicite began to cry.

He pulled the younger boy into his embrace, even with Zoicite's early struggling. The pair sat there and cuddled tightly to one another for the longest time. Zoicite finally calmed enough to speak. "Why would you say that my Malachite? Do you wish for another to take my place at your side?"

"No."

Zoicite looked up at his love … yes, this was truly love he felt for Malachite. "Then why talk as if we are nothing more than friends growing too close?"

For several moments Malachite didn't know how to answer. Finally he sighed heavily as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Because, I want what is best for you. I love you Zoicite. But the world will not accept how I feel for you because we are …"

Zoicite covered Malachite's lips with his own. Their first kiss. Malachite pulled the younger boy closer and deepened the kiss to such intensity that they were dizzy and panting hard and the last barrier that kept them as only friends was gone. The moment was right.

Malachite got down on his knees before his love. "I told you of my sister and the gift she gave me."

"Yes, a bracelet." Zoicite had always thought it sad, but was happy that his love's sister still remained in this realm and had a destiny to fulfill.

"Yes. She told me that I was to give it to the one who would someday own my heart, that I was to let my heart decide and not my head. That I wasn't to let appearances fool me. Now I understand what she meant.

"I talked you into coming on this walk to give you up because I knew if anyone who doesn't understand were to discover us, it could harm you. I couldn't live if I lost you and I can't live if you are harmed because of this, because of how I feel for you. But, that is my head talking and the world deciding for us. Zoi, it's up to you.

"I love you, my beautiful Zoicite. And I don't want any other at my side but you." Malachite pulled the bracelet out of his pocket and prayed that he wasn't losing his dearest friend. "It is not a ring, but this bracelet has the same meaning. Be mine forever Zoicite. Be my chosen mate."

For a long time it seemed that the cave was thick with silence and hope and dread. But Zoicite's smile filled it with love and light. "Yes. I am yours alone my Malachite."

As Malachite slid the bracelet onto Zoicite's hand, it shrunk to fit his wrist and their friends and comrades in arms entered the cave applauding.

"It's about time the two of you broke down and paired up." Jedite chuckled. "Even if I lost the bet."

Zoicite and Malachite stood and embraced a moment before the younger lover glared at their friend. "What bet?"

Neflyte smiled superiorly at that. "How long before the two of you finally paired up. I won. Jedite thought you two would've waited another four years at the least."

The three of them chuckled as Jedite moaned. "Now I have to keep my room and his clean for two weeks!"

Seven years elapsed after that wonderful day and the pair grew deeper in love with every day. Balmor died followed by Craven. Each man gave the pair his blessing on their pairing, and swore to watch over them. Malachite began to teach Zoicite himself in the ways of magic and fairy battle tactics and leadership skills.

The night of Zoicite's eighteenth birthday sealed their commitment. For six months, Malachite worked hard to get things ready. But it had all been worth it. It wasn't like other pairings and certainly not legal anywhere, but this would just have to do until the world finally accepted the pair for what they felt rather than how it looked.

The group went back to that castle – after three years away, it felt strange. Almost like a homecoming. They celebrated with their friends until time for bed, and then Malachite slid into his love's room. "Happy Birthday my love."

"This was the best ever." Zoicite was still beaming with the joy his closest friends and only love gave him at the celebration.

Malachite smiled. "It isn't over yet my beloved. One last surprise for you."

The pair ran off through the woods. Before long they came to a clearing Zoicite remembered well, it was near that cave where their love was finally recognized for what it was. Only the clearing wasn't empty. It looked set up for a celebration!

And then their friends all popped out of various hiding places. "Surprise!"

Zoicite couldn't help but chuckle with joy. Still he wondered what was happening. And then their good friend Kegan, who was a Pagan High priest, and his wife and High Priestess, Grania, came into view. It clicked.

Zoicite looked up at her chosen one with wonder and love in his eyes. "Malachite?"

"This is my real birthday gift to you my love. To be joined in the eyes of the Lord and Lady, and in front of our friends at the least. Will you marry me?"

Zoicite was instantly in his arms. "Of course I will! But, I dare you to ever forget my birthday or our anniversary."

That ripped laughter out of everyone. Malachite smiled down on his true love. No, this was one day he would never forget so long as he lived.

And then a wonderful surprise happened for them both. Four young dragons arrived – one of each of the elements!

First was Mesi of the water dragons landed silently next to the couple. She and Zoicite had always been close because of the young man's talent with water element magic.

Then came the earth dragon called Jagur. He seemed to be so impassive, but Zoicite knew the heart of this dragon too well – and could easily see that his old friend was happy.

The phoenix dragon called Xia arrived next. Her iridescent and elucidated scales and wings told all how she was feeling.

And last was a blue dragon with near crystal clear wings. Zoicite instantly recognized his old friend Geothaire. He was a good average human's height taller since Zoicite had last seen him.

The dragon of airs chuckled. "About time you two! I heard about it from some sprites riding a current that past by an hour ago. Luckily I was able to contact the others in time."

"I thought that we would be late! Our fathers would have come, but that would have alerted your father Zoi. And I doubt you'd want him here ruining this." Mesi explained.

All those gathered knew what the water dragon meant. Zoicite's father had executed one of his soldiers only a month before – and the rumor was that he had heard the man was in love with another man. His presence was something Zoicite really wanted, and yet feared at the same time.

Zoicite beamed when Malachite (after looking and receiving agreement from those who at first had agreed to speak) looked up at his love's childhood friends and ask. "As a favor to myself and Zoicite, will each of you call the elements you are born of?"

All four dragons bowed their heads, but it was expressionless Jagur who spoke for them one and all. "We would be honored. Thank you for the honor, given that we were not expected."

"You're being here gives me new hope that maybe one day Zoi and I will not have to keep our relationship to ourselves." Malachite pulled his love closer. "Ready?"

Zoicite nodded with a shimmering smile on his face. It was time.

The group gathered in the center of the clearing, since Sailor Venus and her little sister had already swept the area of debris and negativity. Prince Darien and Princess Serena used his sword to close the circle, each taking a turn in the ritual encirclement.

As this was their first act of their future roles as rules, Darien nodded for Serena to lead. "Three times around."

"Once for the Daughter."

She smiled at his strong voice and the mental image of their upcoming nuptials. "Twice for the Crone."

"Thrice for the Mother." Darien too was smiling as they finished walking around the circle desoil (clockwise).

Then together at the place they had first begun, both said in unison. "Who sits on the throne."

Zoicite could hardly believe it! Malachite had done so much for him in the past, and now was binding himself to him for at least their lifetime. Zoicite couldn't imagine what he had done to deserve such a wonderful man for a mate.

In a loud and strong voice Kegan proudly called out, "I humbly ask the attendance of the Elemental of Life!"

The circle began to hum with mystical forces waiting to be recognized. To have the dragons of each element there at the ceremony was as close to legal, binding, and official that the couple could get. The Elements of Life saw that and accepted that these two men were meant for the binding of matrimony.

Each of the dragons took their proper places – North, East, South, and West.

Jagur proudly stood at his full height with his wings extended. Summoning a ball of Earth power from within himself and where he stood into his hands, he cried out with an echoing sound of a deep cave's voice during a storm as her raised his hands. "Welcome, O'powers of Earth! Bless these men with thy strength and wisdom. To be theirs as long as love lasts!"

The ball within his hands exploded and formed a barrier from his mark outwards towards the East and West.

In his hands Geothaire already had a ball of air element power. He raised his hands, opened his wings to their full length (which only left a foot of space open), and called out with a large smile on his face. "Welcome, O'powers of Air! With clever fingers weave tightly the bonds of Heart, Spirit and Love between these two! Let none undo the fabric of their love!

The power in his hands too exploded to blend with Jagur's and fill the void between his and the South marks.

In the south of that momentous circle, Xia's Scales and wings were gleaming so bright and vivaciously that she nearly made the circle shine like midday. She was so happy for her friend and hopeful this would someday come full circle for the man she knew longed to give his love a child born of them both. Perhaps someday.

She gathered energy from herself, the stars, and the torches into her hands and raised them over her head. Just before the ball exploded and blended with Geothaire's power and filled the void to the circle's western point, Xia cried out. "Welcome, O'powers of Fire! Ignite the Passion and the Love for this blessed pair. Ever burning, yet never consuming one or the other!"

Lastly was Mesi in the West. As she took energy from herself and the moisture in the air and soil surrounding them all, a tear rolled down her cheek. She was so proud and happy for her dear friend – inside she prayed that this joy would be lasting and strong long after the couple went past the veil. She extended her wings and raised her hands and called out just before her ball exploded. "Welcome, O'powers of Water! Bless this couple with a love as deep as any ocean! May richness of body, of soul and of spirit be theirs ever more!"

The circle was closed and surrounded by the blessings and love of friends and four elements alike. This marriage was seen as worthy, pure, lasting, binding, and most importantly as proper. And then a surprise emerged from the realms of the spirit – one none saw coming.

It was two friends that Zoicite never hoped to see again in his lifetime. Standing side by side were Earth dragon Adamina and her beloved chosen mate Air dragon Arian – both of who lost their lives a week before Zoicite left for his training to become the High Guardian General he then was. They were misty and translucent but he could never forget this pair who had been murdered for the very thing he was doing – marrying against the laws of the time.

They spoke in unison with voices that were seemingly made of crystal. "Dearest friend of ours, we are proud of you this night. Stay true to him and he will to you always – even in the darkest times. The journey before you both is to be harsh and filled with choices we know someday you will wish to change, but one day it will turn around when you both gain all of your sweetest dreams after accepting all of your coming reprimands.

"Now to finish this circle as no other ever has before. Welcome O'powers of Spirit! Bless these two that none will part the binding they make this night! May the faith and love all hold in this circle keep their love pure and future path long together – not apart nor alone."

An explosion later, the powers that sealed the circle began to give of a pearl gray glow and vibrated with power. Everyone within that circle too was glowing. The six dragons all spoke in unison. "Gracious Goddess, Gentle God, Grant this blessed pair thy love and protection. Blessed Be!"

And then the spirit dragons smiled on their friend. "We are always with you our friend. Perhaps not seen, but always there. Thank you for caring for our eggs. They all hatched and are more wonderful than we ever dared to hope for. As will your children one day be."

And with that shocker the pair vanished. Zoicite fell into his love's arms at that. One day their most private and sweetest dream was going to come true – they would have children! Tears were in all eyes that night.

After they returned to past the veil between life and death, Neflyte stood beside Zoicite, Jedite stood beside Malachite, and Kegan continued on with the ceremony. "Who comes forth at this time to petition the Lord and Lady's attention?"

Neflyte smiled on his friends and prayed that nothing would ruin the night. "High Guardian General Zoicite Geraint Arvandus Olave Quein of the Royal Lineage of the Kingdom known as Britanal and Guardian of the race known as Dragons."

Jedite too was smiling. This was a night he had waited so long for. "And High Guardian General Malachite Cadel Baran Kenyon Hanari of the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom and guardian of the True Magics of the Worlds."

"And their reason?" Grania smiled sweetly, but spoke with a loud and clear voice.

Zoicite and Malachite smiled over at one another. There could only be one reason they would risk both their lives and their honors for this rite. They spoke in harmony with all that was in their hearts. "For the beauty of love."

"We gather here this night in a ritual of love. You, Zoicite of Britanal, and Thee, Malachite of the Mystic Triad Isles, stand here before your friends, the elements, the Lord and Lady to join together as the beginning of a family. For before there can be three, there must be two." Kegan explained to all there and the couple. He hadn't felt sure of leaving the ceremony worded that way – but, with the announcement from the spirit dragons, the High Priest left it as it was with all the hope in the world for his friends that the prophesized children would arrive soon.

Grania joined the couple's hands and turned them only a little ways to look completely at one another. "Malachite, what have you to offer this man for his love?"

Malachite looked deep into his beloved Zoicite's green eyes with deepest and purest love he had ever felt in his life. This man was the other half of himself – that was a fact that Malachite would never deny. "I present to him my love and my pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, him in any form or fashion. Accept this my dagger, as a token of my trust. Like its blade, may my love be as strong. Like its metal may our love be enduring. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours."

Zoicite took the dagger into his hands and sighed in love. This was more than he had ever dream their mating would ever be. "My Love, I accept your pledge, and your love, as I accept thy blade. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

Kegan looked at Zoicite and grinned the surprise obviously had been complete. "Zoicite, and what do you offer in return for the love of this man?"

Zoicite removed a garnet necklace that had been a reminder of the sweet sister he had lost to illness two years before. "I present to him my love and this pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, him in any form or fashion. Accept this, my jewel, my treasure, as a token of my trust. Just as its bright gleam, may our love glow. Like the stone that it is its essence, may our love be as enduring. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours."

Malachite and all present knew how much that necklace meant to Zoicite. He hadn't removed it outside of training and battles since the day he received it by messenger the day after his sister's demise. Malachite had to swallow hard to hold back his tears of adoration and accept the necklace from his love. "My Love, I accept your pledge and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

"May the Lord and Lady smile upon this union, and bless this couple with health and prosperity!" Kegan smiled on his friends.

Grania was fighting to keep tears from her eyes. "May neither take advantage of the other. For remember what one may not provide, the other may!"

Kegan took the wedding rings from Jedite. Malachite smiled at this. It and the one he too would soon proudly wear had been crafted by a close friend Malachite and Jedite both trusted. They were solid gold bands that had a dragon on either side, both holding a stone with the runic symbol for love carved into it and highlighted with gold. His stone was a zoicite, and for his love was a malachite stone.

Zoicite gasped when he saw the band Kegan placed on his hand. Just as his love had hoped, he loved it. It was the most wonderful gift that Malachite had given him. That drew the tears of joy from Zoicite's eyes that he had so far had been able to hold back.

Kegan smiled at it. "Your vows have now been heard by all. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. Now placed, they represent a seal of your love and respect for each other."

He took and gave them the chalice. "This is your first drink together as a wedded couple. May you never thirst."

Malachite tipped the chalice for his beloved first, and then twisted it so that the side Zoicite drank from was before him. That meant so much to Zoicite as he tipped the chalice up to pour the sweet mead into his love's mouth.

Grania then took the bread and gave it to the pair before her. "This is your first food together as a wedded couple. May you never hunger."

Each took a piece from the loaf and slid it into the other's mouth – fingers lightly brushing lips. Malachite saw how happy his love was, and it made him feel whole for the first time. Before he knew that Zoicite was his only, and now he also felt it.

Zoicite no longer cared if his father would accept his love for the wonderful man that stood before him or not. All he needed was Malachite, and it felt so liberating to accept that as how he was. No matter the cost Malachite was willing to be his alone. So to was Zoicite willing to do anything for his true love and now his wedded mate as well.

The couple was encouraged to grasp one another's wrists – left hand to left, and right hand to right. Once they did their arms created an infinity symbol. Kegan and Grania bound the couple's wrists together with a silver lunar silk ribbon that the Moon Princess had made herself (one of the few talents the young woman had with an abundance of beautiful skill). It stated clearly: Zoicite and Malachite – bound by love and vow – and then gave the date. That wonderful magical date when one of Zoicite's most longed for dreams had came true – the twenty-third night of Ruis!

"With this binding I tie you, heart to heart, together as one. With this knot you are joined in sacred union. May the Lord and Lady smile upon thee, and bless you with health and prosperity!" Kegan grinned as he knotted the ribbon tight enough to make the couple chuckle lightly. He wasn't going to leave them any way of slipping out of thier vows – as if they would ever wish for that.

Grania placed one hand atop the binding knot and their joined wrists. "May neither take advantage of the other. For remember what one may not provide, the other may!"

Neflyte and Jedite both took and held a long sword and a bosom low to the ground for their friends. All had gone well as of yet. Grania was inwardly sighing with relief for that very thought. "The sword is to sever the ties the two of you one held to your old lives. The bosom is to sweep away those ties and clear your first step on the new path that your lives are taking – on which your two separate lives become one."

Kegan smiled on his friends and inwardly wish them both all the best. "Leaping over these will be your first act of working together as a wedded couple. Do so with all the blessing, best wishes, and support of those who have witnessed this rite and will support you both in the years to come."

With smiles on their faces and hearts racing with joy and excitement, Zoicite and Malachite both leapt the sword and bosom in unison. 

Kegan removed the ribbon and held it over his and the couple's heads with joy and pride. "I present to all of you Zoicite and Malachite future rulers of Britanal and the Mystic Triad Isles, guardians of the dragon race and the true magic of the worlds, and High Guardian Generals of Crown Prince Darien of Earth and his future bride, Crown Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."

Zoicite and Malachite kissed deeply at that. It was as official as they could make it, and neither would ever forget that magical night.

They walked over – hand in hand – and knelt before the young couple that had supported them when such friends were few and far between. Serena rested one hand on Zoicite's shoulder, and Darien rested his free hand on Malachite's (as the Prince had take hold of his future bride's hand in his joy).

Serena smiled on her friends and could feel just how right it all was. There was nothing dirty and evil in this rite or in this coupling. "Arise our dear friends and guardians. For in due time all will know that this is an accepted marriage in our eyes."

Darien squeezed one of his oldest and dearest friend's shoulder with a chuckle. "And don't let Zoicite wear you out too bad at the start Mal. After all, a week is a very long time when you're tired."

Everyone laughed at that. Zoicite was just amazed that he had so long alone together with his new mate. That was where the second party for the night got started.

Neflyte opened a patch in the sky that let them see a far away meteor shower that was almost like noiseless fireworks. Jedite had dished up all of Zoicite's favorite treats. Malachite gave his beloved a second dagger that had four jewels – the four each of the Generals were named for – in its hilt. Princess Serena gave him a book of poetry. And of course there was that week of leave from Prince Darien. Of course there were other friends and associates who gave him and Malachite gifts, but those were the most special to Zoicite. And he told Malachite such that first night as they drifted off to sleep, having spent hours satisfying one another as a married couple would.

Malachite smiled down on that still beautiful love of his. Now a full woman, carrying their unborn daughter, and still as much his as back then. How blessed they truly were.

Zoicite smiled so peacefully as she laid there on their bed with her legs hanging off the edge. "We got to hold her again, my Malachite. Our baby Hope was in our arms. But, this time it wasn't so hard to let her go."

"Because she is not just a dream any longer my love, we both saw her tuck into your belly. Our first baby is growing within you at last." Malachite treasured it when his lover was this content. She already had the glow of motherhood emanating from her – this peaceful joy only added to it and his beloved's true beauty. She was lovelier in reality than he ever dared to dream long before.

That first night of their marriage returned to him again as she smiled up at him. It had been a long and difficult road to their dream, but now their highest prized dream was reality. He dared to hope that she would make their other dream come true as well.

"Zoicite, Prince Darien is whole again. The battle seemed to knock the last memories back into his head." Malachite chuckled at the dirty smirk his dearest grew on her face at that.

Zoicite still had her vicious streak – not doubt could be made about that. "Good. Time to nag the royal pains into setting a date!"

"The Scouts beat you to it love." Malachite felt his heart soar as she tossed him onto his back so that he was sprawled on their bed as she had been, and then sat on his hips so he could not escape her – as if he ever wanted to try.

"Well …" Zoicite held her arms across her chest and demandingly glared down at the man she had chosen to stay with the rest of her days – despite all that it had cost her.

Malachite rested his hands on her hips to lock her right in that spot. Looking directly at her belly, he had never been as happy as what they had done had made him. "Prince Darien has stated very clearly that he and the Princess will be setting no date until you and I are wed. It would seem they want no scandal to harm you or I. They haven't changed in the last thousand years."

Zoicite got off of him and walked over to the wall before Malachite, not facing her love. He knew she was hurting when she acted as such. What had he said wrong? Did she not want the wedding as they once longed for? Gods, did she not want him any longer?

"We have though my love. A thousand years ago they would have done anything to insure our ties to one another. Remember how they vowed once they were married they would publicly bless our union? Now they don't have to, and you do not have to tie yourself to me." Zoicite sobbed out.

Malachite could hear the pain his love was in, and felt it as well. Zoicite must not held the desire to marry him as she had long before as a man. "Zoicite, I have not changed in how I feel towards you. I love you with all of my heart eternally. That is why I gave myself to you that night, and only wish to do so again."

"And I love you my Malachite. But, I wish no scandal to ever touch your good name." She sobbed harder.

Malachite was confused. He could see that the grief in his beloved's soul was genuine and not just a result of a mood swing. There was something she had been holding back, but it didn't matter. She was all Malachite wanted in a wife, and she was the only woman he would ever hold as his mate.

He turned her to face him and then went down on one knee, pulling out the wine colored velvet box he had been carrying around for two weeks – waiting for the perfect time to do this. "I love you alone my dearest. You are the one I want by my side for all time. Will you marry me, Zoicite Geraint Arvandus Olave Quein of the …"

Zoicite let out a sob of pain instead of joy. Was it that she did not want him for her husband? "I am not a Quein of the Royal Lineage of the Kingdom known as Britanal and Guardian of the race known as Dragons!"

This stunned Malachite. "What do you mean?"

Zoicite sobbed hard for a moment, and then dropped into his arms. This was the hardest task she had ever placed before herself, but it had to be done. "I asked on our first night free of Beryl that we would one day wed as it was in our true time."

"Yes my love."

She could keep her voice from cracking. "The old laws stated very clearly that a woman has to have her family's blessing to wed properly."

Malachite thought he saw what the problem was. "I am sure that your family would approve if they were still alive."

"No they wouldn't! I have no family and no name!" Zoicite screamed out in her frustration. After allowing that truth to settle on her love she told him the absolute truth. "My father banished me, and disowned me because of our wedding that night so long ago."

"Zoi." Malachite pulled her tighter in his arms. "that doesn't matter to me. We are family to one another by our old vows."

"Once I felt that same way. But now I feel different. With our daughter growing in my belly, I … I just want to do things as honorably and honestly as I can. And that means that I cannot marry you without causing you shame my love." Zoicite broke down into further tears.

Finally Malachite understood. The problem was he didn't know how to fix it. How could he convince his beloved that she could never shame him?

The room filled with a shimmering white light and in the center of the room were two old friends of theirs – Adamina and Arian!

"You are as beautiful as a woman as you were as a man our friend. You have taken good care of Zoicite, Malachite. And, as we said long before, a child of your two's love is on her way. So, why are you not happy Zoicite?"

She sobbed softly and hid her face against Malachite's chest. He decided to speak for her. "Zoi feels that we cannot re-wed in this age because her father disowned her – leaving her without a name to wed me by."

The dragons shook their heads in disbelief. "Why should a closed minded man's ancient mistake hurt you now, Zoi? Seeing all that you have done and become, do you not think your father would change his mind and heart?"

"No, he hates me for my heart's desire and choice so long ago." Zoicite sobbed into Malachite's chest.

He looked up at the dragons with such a defeated expression on his face. He just had no idea of how to make his beloved happy once again.

Looking at one another for a moment, both dragons nodded in agreement and then looked at the shattered couple before them. "We have a way to ease this pain and give gifts to all who were in that circle on that long ago night. Take them all to the launch that is the only way to what this world now knows as Avalon Prince of the Mystic Triad Isles. And be happy now Zoicite our friend. You are with the one deemed meant for you from before you were on."

Then the room was empty again. Neither lover really knew what to make of it.

Once they explained the encounter to the others (the next day), it was decided to go to see what the spirits had meant. Serena was simply in love with the Avalon and dragons ideas (she majorly flaked because of it). That Saturday they were all at that secret shoreline.

Malachite sent out the spell of power to prove who he was. Then he received a wonderful surprise.

* * *

Did all of this over night! Woo Hoo!

Anyway how was that for the opening of my own arch?

Any guesses as to what the first surprise of Chapter Two will be?

Please tell me how all of your dear readers liked it!!!!!!

No reviews means no next chapter!


	2. 2

Thanks for the reviews! ^_^

Now for Malachite's big surprise first.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**Hearts and Hopes******

**Chapter Two******

**Lady of the Lake and the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom.******

Malachite stood on the bank with the rest of his and Zoicite's friends, who in a sense had become their family as well. After all, Neflyte took he and Zoi in after they left Beryl's service and gave them a place to call home. Jedite had named the couple his two of his eldest child's godparents. The Scouts included the pair in all of their plans. The Prince and Princess had forgiven them and accepted them not only as their High Guardian Generals again (Zoicite being the first woman given that honor), but also held them both as dear friends. Even the Princess' current birth family doted on the pair as if they had been adopted into the family.

And now he was taking his love and family of friends back to a home he had not seen since his youth departure for warrior training.

Malachite closed his eyes to ground himself and gather the necessary true magic to summon the skiff to the Mystic Triad Isles ruling island of Tintage. But the skiff nor the mystic mists did not appear. Instead before all of them a hand and arm covered in a silky silver fish scale like under shirt rose from water's depths in the middle of the lake.

Serena recognized it immediately from all of the King Arthur stories she watched and read. "It's the Lady of the Lake!"

"She's more than that, Princess." Malachite choked out. It had been so very long.

Darien looked over at his friend and mentor. "Who is she, Malachite?"

A crystal like chuckle halted Malachite's response and captured all of those gathered's attentions. "I am Princess Tourmaline Aziza Marjan Pari Hanari of the Mystic Triad Isles. You were also correct Moon Princess Serena, mortals for ages have also called me the Lady of the Lake. But most importantly, I am Malachite's baby sister."

Instantly Zoicite looked at the bracelet she still proudly wore as her first engagement gift from her only love. The jewels and coral seemed to shimmer and glow, which brought a smile to Tourmaline's face. "You understood my message after all dear brother. In my stone confinement all I could do was practice my vision seeks. I saw you coming to his side and joining to him, my dear sister. I also knew that you may have been born a male, you were in heart female and my brother's spiritual consort – the only one meant for him. You suffered to get to this place and time, but it was all a series of tests and you both past them all. I am proud to call you my sister, Zoicite."

The women embraced while Malachite watched them with tears in his eyes. His sister – a seer and immortal – had recognized his mate as his wife and part of their family. That was all he needed in his life to make their vows of the law. Yet, he knew what his love longed for.

Tourmaline grinned as she rested an opened palm against Zoicite's still flat belly. "And the child I saw tearing you from the darkness of a horrid death is already within you. I'll bet that you have been having a time with morning sickness."

"How did you know?" Zoicite gasped. In fact she was already slightly woozy, given it was seven-thirty and she was beginning to have trouble pulling herself out of bed without consequence anytime before ten or eleven.

"The girl is both of her parents combined. Water and true magic often clash when the child is flexing her early controls over true magic – meaning you get sick." Tourmaline explained.

With that, Zoicite groaned as Hope tried to pull the same spell her father had cast to summon his baby sister. "Baby girl."

Malachite shook his head. "Hope, please stop that now. You are too little for that level of magic – even giving your strong control."

"_But daddy, I can do it! Anyway, mommy is up too early! I still sleepy!_" Hope complained.

"Baby girl, we don't doubt that you can do lots of things. When you take on true magic spells it make mommy sick to her stomach. And I'm sorry were up so early, but we wanted to get to the Isles early so I can rest." Zoicite moaned as she fought to keep her sparse breakfast down.

"_Sorry mommy. I bad girl._" Hope whimpered.

Tourmaline shook her head. "Child you are not bad. You are just like your mother, I suspect. You know you can do anything that your mommy and daddy does, right?"

Hope shouted out with pride at that. "_That right! I just like mommy and daddy! I do magic and like it too!_"

Even the ill Zoicite chuckled at that. She knew exactly where Hope got her attitude – to her mother's groaning fear of what this girl would be like in the terrible twos. A vision that Malachite too was dreading and excited about at the same time. He could just imagine the beautiful and mischievous daughter they would be raising before too long.

"Could you please stop practicing for a little while, Hope? That way you'll give mommy a break from feeling sick." Zoicite moaned as another wave of nausea hit her.

Malachite only enjoyed how the morning sickness made her lean on him more and more for support and soothing. Now he understood why his casting spells while holding his wife made Zoicite's morning sickness go away – his spell canceled out Hope's – balancing out Zoicite.

Suddenly Serena wasn't so jealous of her pregnant friends. She had wanted to go ahead and get pregnant, but she was quickly realizing that she would be better off enjoying what time she had with her muffin before they face morning sickness and mood swings. Darien saw that in her eyes and face and was silently thankful for it. He knew that the accelerated classes and planning their wedding was bad enough (thankfully there were no more attacks calling for the Scouts and himself so that was one item of stress off of his only love). To add on an unplanned pregnancy on top of that would just be too much for her.

The girls were already doing their Sophomore year work, and getting ready for their first second high school year final exam. He was so proud of his Meatball Head, and of course all of their friends too. But Serena had really changed since the Generals had returned to their side.

Tourmaline sighed with tears in her eyes as she looked on her brother and his love. "I am so sorry for all you have been through over the long years. Today is a gift from those who have gone on to all of you."

She removed the hand from Zoicite's belly and used it to summon the skiff. It was a skiff that Malachite recognized. It was one that was only used in celebrations that involved all three Isles! He looked to his sister in wonder. She smiled softly. "You are returning home at last, and not only with your wife but also your first child as well. The Moon Princess and Earth Prince – along with her family and their friends – are also arriving for the first time. And you give me that kind of look sweet brother? You have been away far too long."

Malachite and Zoicite took the lead of the boat as he was the Prince of these Isles and she was his mate. Followed by Darien and Serena, her family, Jedite and his family, Neflyte and slightly ill Molly, Jessica, the Cats, and then the Scouts and their boyfriends.

Tourmaline smiled with a twinkle in her gray eyes. "I hope that all of you enjoy the surprises that are before you all."

Suddenly the skiff pulled forward into the mists. Malachite and Zoicite kept their eyes on Tourmaline as she vanished back into the lake. He smiled with tears still in his eyes that Zoicite gently wiped away. He whispered just so his wife could hear –knowing that the Lady of the Lake could hear anything said on or near the waters. "Thank you my sister."

The mists were cold and so thick that for a time none had any clue how far out on the lake they were or how long they had been in the boat.

Hope had dozed off in her mother's belly, and Zoicite herself tried hard to remain awake through all of this. However, she had gotten accustomed to sleeping in and it was growing harder to remain awake.

Molly too was fighting to stay awake. She was so close to her due date that most of her energy was used to help the baby in her final days of growth. The trip was troublesome for Neflyte, because Molly's due date was the next day – Christmas Eve. But he also knew of the Isles legendary beauty, and that was a sight he doubted he ever have the chance to show Molly again.

The boat shook slightly because of a strong wake, and then the mists moved out so the group could look out on the open water in time to see just what had caused the wake – a rather large water dragon!

"Oh, forgive me for the waves. The Lady of the Lake just told me of a celebration in the Mystic Triad Isles. I am …" she explained.

But Zoicite knew her and interrupted with teary eyes and a sob in her throat. "Mesi!"

For a moment the female dragon was in shock. She wasn't sure who it was before, until she called on her powers to read the spirit before her. "Zoi? Zoicite, is it really you? And … are you really with child?"

Zoicite smiled through her blush as she nodded and chuckled.

Carefully the large dragon took the woman in her arms and they embraced through their happy tears. And then Mesi looked at her friend with shock. "Are you finally female? Oh that's great. Xia owes me for this."

Zoicite shook her head in disbelief. "Do I even want to know what it was you two betted?"

"A date with her oh so cute brother. We have so much to talk about! I'll pull all of you to Tintage myself. That will get all of you there ten times faster. And the brat pack are going to be beside themselves when we arrive!" Mesi chuckled.

Malachite only knew the female dragon from the night she and Zoicite's friends showed up for his and Zoi's handfasting a thousand years before. "Who is this brat pack you speak of, Mesi?"

"Remember at the ceremony Adamina and Arian spoke of their eggs? All seven hatched and are just a year younger than I was the last time we met Prince Malachite. They have heard all about their godfath … well, I guess that it's godmother now." Mesi sighed as she tucked Zoicite safely in the skiff.

"It is Lord Malachite, Mesi. Lapis is the Prince since our Uncle's death." He hated thinking about that day. He often tried hard to remember his true father. But he had to have been too young to remember the man. He only vaguely remembered his mother.

Mesi shook her head. "Lapis tried to force the armies of the Isles attack Britanal and was assassinated. Your cousin, Gem took over, but named you the Crown Prince. She only took the title of Lady of the Isles. That had to have been about six years after you and Zoicite were mated."

Serena gasped and smiled. "I remember that night! The night you two were handfasted. That was the most amazing memory I have of that time."

"Hello again Moon Princess, and it is good to see you again as well Prince Darien. I see that you are both well. And all of the Senshi Princesses are with you too. Princess Molly, you look near your time! Why would you be traveling in your condition." Mesi censured the young lady.

Molly yawned and rubbed her back just slightly. "I'm due tomorrow in our world actually. And how often does a party like this happen?" Molly admonished the dragon right back without any fear.

Mesi chuckled at the young woman's bravery – which was really pain that was the early indication of what the next day would bring for the huge extended family. "Not very often. I am happy for you child. Lord Neflyte, it looks like the two of you are together again. That is a joy for all of the Earth and Fire dragons. The lies spread about Princess Molly and her death pained all of my race – not only the fire dragons."

"Thankfully I have my love back. But thank you for the words old friend." Neflyte could see that Molly was uncomfortable in the skiff.

So too did Mesi, who mentally nagged herself for giving the young mother to be ache. "As I said, we'll be at Tintage before you know it."  
  


Mesi got on her back and stretched out her wings. Grabbing a good hold on the skiff, she used her tail as a king of propeller to move them swifter.

Moments later the mists faded to show a sunny day beaming down on all of them and the three Isles positively glowing in the morning sunshine. Above them all were dragons happily floating on the breezes. To either side, mermaids giggled and played in an effort to get the group's attentions solely on themselves. Dolphins too were leaping and playing on either side of the ship.

The beauty and excitement took Molly's thoughts away from the pain in her body. That was all that Malachite needed. He cast a spell on the young mother that shielded her body from time so that she could remain on the Isles without aging a second, so that her contractions wouldn't take away any of her happiness, nor would she unexpectedly give birth during the celebrations. In fact he ended up casting that spell on all in the ship.

Neflyte sent a message joyfully to his friend as Molly snuggled innocently into her husband's arms as if she hadn't a slight pain or nausea all morning. "_Thank you my friend._"

"_You're welcome my friend. Though I should warn you that the spell is only through the trip. It wears off after we walk into the front door of the mansion. Given her groans and back rubbing, I would dare say that you are going to have a baby in your two's arms before very long after we get home._"

Neflyte was excited by that thought. To finally hold the daughter he and Molly were so excited about. He kissed his wife's head as she directed his attentions on another pod of dolphins that performed to her delight.

Malachite rested his hand on Zoicite's belly to receive a shock. He looked down at her to find her smiling. "Zoi?"

"I noticed it too – this morning when I was in the shower. Our baby is starting to make herself known to the world my love." She swallowed and rested against his shoulder.

Malachite rubbed the soft swelling the rest of the way to Tintage. He was amazed that he had helped to create something so miraculous. Their baby was right beneath his fingers, and for once Malachite could feel exactly where their little Hope was in his wife's body.

Zoicite sighed at the sensation of his love's adoration of the child they created. "You are going to put me to sleep at this rate."

"I'd say that you need the rest, but we are almost ready to dock. Welcome home my love." He looked lovingly on her.

Still she had a hard time with the fact that she had no maiden name. Zoicite fought back her tears, but the agony in her expression told her heart's grief to Malachite clearly. What could he do for her?

None saw just was coming that would ease her broken heart for him. In fact many broken hearts would be healed because of this trip.

* * *

Okay I fixed all of the major mistakes in chapter one. (Most noticeably the fact that male Zoicite had a female name!!!!)

And I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted the big surprise to happen in its own epi – call it a two parter!

I hope you all liked the reunion. Next we find out what surprises await the group on the Mystic Triad Isles, and Zoicite meets her godchildren for the first time. Oh and I'm not sure yet, but it might be a very long chapter – 3 or 4 sees at least one wedding (maybe two – depending on one Scout that is).

Zoicite: That was too much information!

Molly: Yeah, do you want them to read it?!

Excuse me dear readers a moment. (Looks at the others) OF COURSE I WANT THEM TO READ IT.

Darien: (shaking his head) Then why give the next two or three chapters away?

Serena: (snickering) And everyone calls me a Meatball Head!

Raye: That's because you are.

Serena: Hey!!!

Raye, stifle! Serena used to flake, but that is rare anymore.

Raye: Only because it's your fic! In reality she's actually worse than even the show portrays!

Serena: You turncoat!

ENOUGH! This is my fic, and to heck with the rest! Raye in this world I say what is and isn't! Serena is a former and now occasional Meatball Head! Now I want you two to cool it! God, I'm a writer not your guy's babysitter or parent!

Neflyte: With those two, it falls under your job description.

Molly: Don't you start too handsome! Or when I'm healed from birthing Desiree you'll be on the couch!

Neflyte: (sweatdrops) That's worse than dealing with Beryl!

(snickers) Especially when Molly puts her charms on ya again!

Molly: Of course. If I didn't use them it wouldn't be a real punishment.

Enough! See ya'll next chapter! Remember unless I get five reviews for this chapter – no Chapter 3! I'm so mean!


	3. 3

Forgive how long this one took. I had a fan fiction author who actually asked me to write a fan fic off of her's! Want to read it? If I get enough yeses I will post it. Her fan fic if 'The Baker Street Three', and it is found in the Sherlock Holmes Section. March Hare is such a great writer!

Time to take you all to Tintage! Oh, the surprises that await!

WARNING!: This is an extremely loooonnnggg chapter! I hope that it makes up for my faithful readers' entire agonizing wait. Three weddings in it – but none are Darien's and Serena's! Have to wait on that one. ^_^ So who's getting hitched? You'll have to read to find out.

Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment

* * *

Hearts and Hopes

Chapter Three

Island of Surprises

Malachite had never felt so at peace in his life with that first view of Tintage. He could feel that the celebrations were already in full swing. As the skiff neared the dock the music came to their ears and made all smile.

Finally Mesi sat up and stopped the skiff's motion with a growl of joy. "Welcome to Tintage everyone!"

The group chuckled as they disembarked, only to be met with a shock! Standing before them was Kat!

She wore a secretive grin on her face and stood there as if she had been waiting days for them to arrive. "Welcome home, Prince Malachite."

"Kat, how did you get here?" Malachite asked with an eyebrow raised.

At this she laughed heartily. "You didn't sense my power! Oh, majesty you have been away from the Isles and true magic for far too long!"

"I don't understand, Kateri." Mesi looked worriedly on the group.

Only then did Malachite see what he had done to himself unconsciously. Kat nodded with a weary smile. "Yes sire. You blocked yourself from sensing the magic around you and all communications with my people. All because you deemed yourself not worthy of our friendship as you had been in the past."

Seeing that the rest were still in the dark, Kat snapped her fingers to change to the human sized version of her true self.

Her skin was still pale as ivory, but had a slight glow to it. Her long golden wavy hair looked windblown. Her deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief and wisdom. Her ears were slightly longer and had rounded off points at their tips. She wore a crown of various colored roses and rosebuds, baby's breath, wild honeysuckle, and ivy vine.

Her creamy peach satiny dress came in tight at the waist and flared out to just above her ankles, where it looked almost like flower petals laid to were they connected yet the bottoms came to points. After a beat the group realized that the entire dress was indeed made from flower petals.

Her wings seemed to be an iridescent tawny film, like a soap bubble – only shinier and glitterier, splashed here and there with crystals that made them look like a pair of butterfly wings.

"That explains a lot about what happened at the play. Your magic created most of the sets." Neflyte charge with a raised eyebrow.

Mirth filled Kat's eyes at that. "Of course. Over half of the sets we worked on were destroyed in the battle, so what else could I do?"

That made everyone smile – that she had cared about their play so much as to create sets from magic.

Then Malachite was stunned by something. "So your are to be wed today?"

That took away all of the mirth from her eyes and the smile from her face as Kat nodded. Even the glitter of magic that surrounded her was gone in a heartbeat. It made the group so sad to see her torn, after all that she had done for them. "That was what father told me this morning. But now is not the time for such things. Too many surprises for all of you to find yet."

It was obvious that she was forcing the smile on her face as she led them deeper into the island. After a ways they stopped behind her as Kat turned to face them with a somewhat genuine smile back on her face. "Now, this is where we all part. Follow the path on to the castle, and your surprises will meet up with you as you walk."

She faded from their view with a bittersweet smile on her face. The group as a whole felt worried for their friend as they walked on.

A few moments later a chuckle stopped them all and made Venus look as if she was about to faint. That couldn't have been! She took a few breaths before allowing a tear to fall from her eyes. "Erim? Is that really you big brother?"

"Hey there little sister. No hugs for me?"

Mina finally broke down into sobs of joy as she turned and jumped into his arms. Her last memory of this man was being in communication with him just as Beryl destroyed their home planet – and the agonizing pain of his death cries just before the monitor went blank before her.

"Erim! But, how?" Mina finally gasped out after letting herself weep for joy.

He had a sneaky grin on his face. "The magic of the Isles. And I'm not the only one who is here either. Do you remember Bryna?"

Mina's face blushed hotly at that name as she got lost in her memories for a moment and smiled dreamily. "Of course I remember her."

"Well she is not a she anymore. Bryna got herself reborn and here was where the too of you were to meet again. Turn around little sister and meet Bryan." Erim grinned sneakily.

Slowly Mina turned around and gasped. There was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life! But then little things grabbed her attentions. Those lips, eyes, nose, and even the sneaky but happy grin were all familiar – those just couldn't be duplicated! "Bryna."

"Hey angel, it's Bryan now. Like the new look?" The man chuckled and winked – just like … oh it just had to be her (um well now it was him)!

Mina simply nodded with a sweet smile on her face and tears pouring down her cheeks as she fell into his embrace, too afraid to speak. At least until a young voice spoke up hotly. "What about me?! Didn't you miss me?!"

"Sissy? You're here too?" Mina twisted in Bryan's arms to find a younger version of herself looking up at her. "Aurora, it's really you!"

In a heartbeat she gathered the giggling child in her arms and snuggled back into the arms of the now man she loved so much. Only then did she see all of her friends smiling on them. They were all happy that Mina had finally found the love of her life once again.

Then Irene wore a strange smile on her face. "This is as good a time as any I suppose."

"A good time for what mother?" Serena looked innocently at the woman who had born her in this life.

Slowly her parents and brother changed into the family she thought had been lost to her a thousand years before! Queen Serenity, King Kendal, and Prince Samuel (the Prince who was never born). They were all there before her and the rest. Serena had to gasp a few times before she let the truth sink in and became the old Princess Serenity. "Mother! Father! Samuel!"

Serenity graciously embraced her sobbing daughter with the sweetest smile on her face. "We have always been with you, my darling."

"Serena, we have also been very proud of you from the start." King Kendal looked slightly different from Ken Tsukino. No glasses, straighter, and the air around him thrummed with regality.

Even Sammy had changed. It wasn't really in appearance but in how he carried himself. "And at least now you have Father and I with you as well."

Serena smiled through her tears. A male voice clearing interrupted them. "I hope you will forgive our intrusion, King Kendal and Queen Serenity."

That stopped Darien's entire body for a heart beat before her turned into Prince Darien. "Father?"

"I am here as well, son." Out stepped a woman they all began to quickly remember. She had eyes identical to Darien's and was so beautiful. All knew that they were again in the presence of the Queen of Elysian – Queen Kyna.

Beside her was a man that was so similar to the Prince. And then the rest remembered him as well. King Aiden of Elysian, Darien's father. "It has been a long time son."

For Darien it had felt longer than any millennium. He had lost this pair's modern identities when he was only five, and grew up in an orphanage. The trio embraced and for the first time in so long, Darien remembered not only his past in the Silver Millennium, but also his lost childhood in modern day Earth. He was whole in a way that not even Serena could make him.

As they all went on, family after family was reunited along the way. Lita was reunited (as Darien had been) with the family she had lost twice. Amy and Mina found out that their lost parents inside of their modern parents were still with them … and that Amy was about to become a big sister in the modern age. Raye found out that the grandpa who had raised her since the deaths of her modern world parents was the same grandpa who had doted on her in the Silver Millennium – as he and her missing parents came forward. Molly and her mother were reunited with her mother's true love from that long ago past – Lord Ian.

As the larger group walked up upon a garden clearing Malachite knew very well, four men in old kingdom style high military dress. It couldn't be! The four generals were stunned. Before them were Lord Craven, Lord Balmor, Lord Varden, and Lord Tarek. The four current Generals came forward, saluted and bowed to their predecessors and former teachers. To their relief they received the same honor.

Balmor chuckled at his student. "Well you finally got what you wished for, Zoicite."

"Yes sir. I'm female, have the love of my life, and a daughter on the way." She had always looked up to Balmor. He had been a father and the first of the original Generals to die – leaving she and Malachite his blessings.

Craven looked Malachite up and down. "Look like you have taken care of yourself and Zoicite well."

"Thank you sir." Malachite knew that Craven was not a man who freely showed his emotions. But to have such a compliment from him was a measure of pride Malachite never thought he would hear in this life.

Tarek too was harsh looking and stern, however Neflyte could feel the pride the elder man felt towards him. "You have regained much and helped in much more, Neflyte."

"I have, Lord Tarek." Neflyte reached back and was relieved Molly still remembered protocol. She took his extended hand and came forward with a sweet smile on her face.

"Princess Molly. You are looking stunning. I hope that little angel of yours hasn't kept you awake too often." Tarek saluted and bowed (as did the other Generals).

Molly smiled and nodded as her position called for. "Not all that often thankfully. Desiree knows when its time to sleep for mommy she has to be still."

Hearing her name mentioned Desiree spoke up. '_Hi!_'

For the first time ever all four Generals smiled as the rest of the group chuckled. It was a sight that stunned the younger Generals.

Tarek smiled. "And hello to you young Princess."

Varden openly smiled on his former student. "You too have done very well since regaining your freedom, Jedite."

"I have also gain much more than I ever dared dreamed, Lord Varden."

The group went further into the island until, at the castle, Malachite was greeted with a shock! His sister was standing there talking to a man and a woman. He knew them both. For the first time ever he knew whom that man was! Malachite was staring at his lost father! "Mother … Father!"

King Leanian smiled and opened his arms. "It has been far too long son!"

Instinctively Malachite embraced his father, while a teary-eyed Zoicite found herself in the hold of his mother, Queen Devona's, welcoming arms. "Welcome home my daughter-in-law. Soon we will make it all legal so your heart can rest and you can focus on helping my granddaughter grow."

Both parents exchanged children so the welcome was complete. Devona whispered their plan to her son while Leanian held the pregnant woman close. "Welcome home my lawful daughter. And thank you for doing so much to guard and care for my son. We are so proud to make you a part of our family."

Despite their words, Zoicite remembered the old laws too well, and knew that since her father and mother had not appeared that she was still without a family name to come to the joining with. Leanian couldn't wait to spring his surprise on her. "Now you have visitors to meet with, and the rest of you no doubt could use some freshening up. Malachite, I hope you still remember where the reception room off of the main court area is. The two of you go there. While we take care of the rest of our guests."

Devona and Tourmaline smiled so sweetly as the couple walked off. What could be happening?

* * *

They walked into the room and were shocked to see the back of a man neither dared to hope would be at the island – King Gelban Lir Oran Zale Quein of the Royal Lineage of the Kingdom known as Britanal and Guardian of the race known as Dragons! "So."

Zoicite started to walk out of the room. She knew this man wanted nothing to do with her or her unborn daughter. For her to be upset now was bad for her baby.

Gelban on the other hand wasn't about to step back. "Hold your place child."

"King Gelban …" Malachite didn't like to see his beloved in such pain. But Gelban was firm. "I have something to say Prince Malachite."

The old man turned around and showed that his face was hard and unreadable. "Now you have had your way. Changed yourself from the little boy I was so proud of to a female. And now you're pregnant and not legally wed as well."

Zoicite felt like she was dying inside as she silently stood there and took it. Malachite, on the other hand, stood up for his beloved. "King Gelban …"

Gelban glared at Malachite with a mischievous hard look in his eyes. "I certainly hope you fully intend to make an honest woman of my daughter, Prince Malachite."

That stunned the couple. After a few heartbeats Zoicite looked up at the man before her and saw the weary hope he was feeling. Oh, he had changed his heart towards her! "Papa?"

"Forgive me baby girl. I was a fool and do not deserve you or that granddaughter in your belly." Gelban opened his arms and found his hope fulfilled as his daughter rushed into his arms sobbing. "Papa, I missed you so much!"

Hope was jiggled out of sleep. '_What's happening mommy?_'

Gelban looked down at his daughter's belly in surprise. "Is that?"

"Yes, that is your granddaughter. Her name is Hope Atyia Hanari – though I think her name might grow a little now. How are you here?" Zoicite smiled as her father gently laid his hand on her belly.

"Unlike many of the others here today, our family still lives. I moved our entire kingdom to the realm of dragons the moment Beryl's forces closed in on us. Time moves slower there, so only a few years have passed for us, while the world changed dramatically over the centuries. I am so proud of you my daughter. I was afraid you would have nothing to do with me, and find yourself a new family so that you could marry." Gelban smiled down at his daughter's stomach. "Hello my granddaughter."

'_Who are you?_'

"That is your grandfather, Hope. Mommy's daddy." Zoicite blushed as she explained. It was a talk with her daughter she hadn't dared hoped to have.

Hope was excited. '_Pap paw!_'

All of the adults chuckled at that. Gelban again looked sternly, this time at Malachite. "As I asked you before Prince Malachite, I hope that you intend on making an honorable woman of my daughter."

 "I had tried before, but I still hold my offer firm." His heart raced. Now there was nothing to stop them. He tossed a nearby pillow onto the ground in front of Zoicite and opened that ring box once again as he knelt one knee onto the pillow. Would she still reject him? "Zoicite Geraint Arvandus Olave Quein of the Royal Lineage of the Kingdom known as Britanal and Guardian of the race known as Dragons, will you me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Gelban shook his head at this. "That was my son's name, Prince Malachite. Before you now is my beloved daughter, Zoicite Genevieve Ardra Ove Quein. Shall you try again?"

Zoicite chuckled and wiped the happy tears from her eyes, not only was she accepted back by her father, but also she had a new female name. Malachite too had tears of joy in his eyes. "Then, most beautiful Zoicite Genevieve Ardra Ove Quein of the Royal Lineage of the Kingdom known as Britanal and Guardian of the race known as Dragons, will you me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Looking over at her father, Zoicite felt her heart race as he gave his agreement. "Prince and High Guardian General Malachite Cadel Baran Kenyon Hanari of the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom and guardian of the True Magics of the Worlds, I would be honored and accept with all of my heart."

Malachite slid the ring onto his wife's finger and took her into his arms, deeply kissing the mother of his daughter. Now their last dream would finally come true.

A giggling at the door broke their kiss. Zoicite could hardly believe her eyes! Her three sisters and two brothers were there, surrounding their mother. "Zoicite!"

All five siblings pulled Zoicite into their arms without a dry eye among any in that room. Malachite and Gelban shook hands and embraced as family for the first time. Queen Moira made a clicking sound with her tongue that got all six of her children's attentions. "That is enough you five. We have all missed your sister terribly, but I believe I have not yet given her my hugs and kisses yet."

Zoicite rushed into her mother's embrace and broke into sobs of joy. "Mother! Oh mother!"

"Now sobbing is not good for your baby, my little girl. Hello little one." Moira chuckled back her own happy tears as she rested a hand on Zoicite's belly.

Hope was confused and sleepy. Who were all of these people? '_Mommy?_'

"This is your grandmother – my mommy. Mother, that is Hope Atyia Hanari. Though we may add on to her name before she is born." Zoicite felt so happy, and in such peace.

Moira was happy and proud of her strong willed and stubborn daughter. Even at the child's birth as a boy, she knew that he was a she in disguise. The Queen smiled sweetly. "Hello my granddaughter."

'_Grammy!_' Hope cried out happily.

Everyone chuckled and talked for a while. But all too soon, the early morning took its toll on Zoicite, and Malachite ended up carrying her to her temporary rooms – just until their wedding.

* * *

On another part of the island, things weren't as happy. The Fairy King was holding court about the marriage of his daughter.

King Cavell had chosen Duke Aswad as Kateri's future husband. But every step along the way, a young and previously unknown lower noble named Lord Dallan had opposed this mating. And today on the girl's wedding day, he was still arguing.

"Your majesty, this is an unlawful pairing!"

Cavell had enough of this young man second-guessing his ruling. "How dare you say such?"

Aswad yawned. "Look boy, the King and I have plans to make. So leave. You are not going to stop this wedding."

"I will if I have to stand in the service and attest there." Dallan glared hotly at the arrogant pig.

Cavell growled. "You will not be there!"

"Kateri is not doing this of her own free will! She cannot truly say otherwise! Just ask her yourself!" Dallan shouted.

"Fine!"

Aswad was shocked at this. "But your majesty …"

"Enough! I will hear Kateri's words before him so there will be no more disruptions!" He sent a stern telepathic command for his daughter to appear.

In her pre-wedding finery, Kateri shimmered as she teleported into the room, not looking at who was with her father. Cavell could tell the bliss glimmer was forced, but why? "You summoned me, father?"

"Kateri, it has been questioned if you go into your marriage tonight of your own free will. I ask you before your betrothed who I chose for you and the one who questions your upcoming vows, do you go through these wedding preparations of your own free will?"

Kateri shook and looked at her feet. What could she say? This was what her father chose for her, and still another held her heart – one of lesser rank and privilege. But he was so kind to her, and only wanted her happiness. Aswad had beat her many times, and told her father she had tripped or walked into something. But she was not the one to say whom she would wed. That was not how royalty did it. Her father had the final say. "I will do as you say father."

"Is that what I asked you?" Cavell gently forced his daughter to look in his eyes. The tears told him the answer, but he wanted it from her lips as well.

"It was not father." Kateri felt the tears pour down her cheeks. "My heart belongs to another. I cannot marry Aswad because of how cruel he was to me. He beat me and nearly forced himself on me to procure his claim to your throne, father. It was my true love who stopped him then, and only my true love I will ever marry of my own free will."

Cavell felt enraged but Aswad's shout made it worse. "She's lying majesty! She's lying because she gave herself to another. Lying slut!"

"SILENCE! GUARDS! THROW ASWAD INTO THE DUNGEON AND LEAVE HIM THERE TO ROT!"

Kateri sobbed in her father's arms. Cavell held the girl so close. "Forgive me my precious child. Who has your heart … who is the man I must thank for protecting you and my throne?"

Kateri smiled warmly and her true joy filled bliss glimmer surrounded them both. "His name is Lord Dallan. He is so kind and loving and warm and strong. Oh father, he may only be a Lord in name, but he is the Prince of my heart forever!"

Looking at that man Cavell saw that the wedding would go as planned, but with a different groom and a few days further than at first. He then looked down at his daughter and smiled. With the wave of his hand, he magically banished all of the finery Aswad forced on her. "Who do you think rescued you from what would have been my foolish mistake, my daughter."

With his hand, the King presented Dallan. Kateri gasped in joy and ran into the arms of the only man she would ever love! He grasped her tight and breathed in her scent. She was free, and had proclaimed her love for him! Still there were the laws he had to follow.

Taking her hand he step forward to the King and bowed. "Majesty, you heard Kateri's own profession of love for me. I too am deeply in love with her. I ask for your permission to marry thy daughter in the place of Duke Aswad."

"Aswad is a Duke no longer. And seeing as I nearly forced my beloved daughter into his arms, it is not I you should ask young man. That question will be answered by Kateri herself." Cavell was pleased by this young man, and knew that if he was this fiery when it came to his daughter, Dallan would make a fine King one day.

Dallan felt his heart race with hope as he faced his only love. "Kateri, I love you with all of my heart. But, I want nothing except your happiness. I hope that would include me at your side. My Princess and only love, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Looking at and receiving blessing from her father in the form of a nod, Kateri sobbed out her answer. "Yes Dallan, I will marry you!"

With their kiss a new crown that was brighter and filled with more love than the last appeared upon her head, along with fewer but more beautiful shimmering jewels materialized on her wings.

* * *

Watching his own fiancée and unborn daughter sleep, Malachite felt that things had been set right for his friend, Kat. A few days here beyond the worlds and all would be ready for the wedding. He could hardly wait until he could legally hold this beautiful woman as his wife.

For the first time in so long, Zoicite looked completely at peace – even in her sleep. She was reconciled with her family, and would soon be his bride. Malachite felt so very lucky that they had suffered through so much, and still remained together.

"I love you my Zoicite … my baby Hope. Sleep well." He kissed Zoicite's lips, and then her belly where their daughter lay resting. Leaving the pair to rest, he walked out to get to know his family again.

Knowing them as well as he did, Malachite quickly found them in the garden the group had entered upon their arrival. "That was a nice surprise. Zoi had been hurting much as of late, when I asked her to wed me by the old laws as she had asked once we rebelled and helped to destroy Beryl she found that she couldn't with an eased heart. She told me of the confrontation she had with her father after out last binding, and it ripped my heart to see her weep so."

"Adamina and Arian told us son, that is why we arranged this trip. Besides it is healing old wounds and reuniting others as well." Devona smiled on the man her son had grown into.

Malachite looked so much like his father (excepting for his mother's eyes and lips), she was glad of that and that he had been taken from the Isles at so young an age. It made him better than he would have become. That was why she and her beloved husband manipulated Craven's dreams so long before.

King Leanian too was smiling at the man he and his wife created so long before. A man he was very proud of – mistakes and all. "So, I take it that my middle child is to be wed shortly?"

Malachite nodded with a smile. "In two days. How are the rest settling in?"

"Just fine dear brother. Though I think your bride to be is about to awake looking for you." Tourmaline smiled at the big brother she never gave up on nor lost hope in.

Using his powers he sensed that little sister was right. With a gracious bow fit for his new role of a Prince, "I must keep her calm for our child. Until later, my family?"

With all of their nods, he teleported to his beloved's rooms just as she woke from her nap. "Malachite?"

"Shhh, I'm right here. How do you feel, my love?"

Zoicite sighed as she cuddled in her fiancé's arms. It felt so good to be with him, and knowing that soon they would be legally married. It felt even better to have her family and new name as well. "Better. Mother used her magic to take away my headache from all of that crying earlier. I can't believe I acted so."

"You were facing the family you thought you would never see again, and our engagement did make you a bit happy … am I correct in that assumption?" Malachite loved how she was still perfectly molded to his embrace. They were meant for one another ... of that he had no question.

"Of course it did! I love you my Malachite!" Zoicite had tears in her eyes again.

He liked her happy like this. With her natural beauty, joy, and blossoming motherhood shining from her, Malachite couldn't help but smile.

In a shimmering second, both nodded – knowing that a Fairy friend was coming to pay them a visit. It was Kateri and a young man beside her. "Congratulations you two!" She giggled out.

The couple before the Fairies knew that this time, their friend's joy was genuine. Malachite smiled as he hugged his future wife a little closer. "Thank you Kateri. So, what happened to bring back your joy this intensely?"

She giggled cheerfully. "My marriage plans have changed. Instead of malicious and greedy Aswad tonight, I am marrying the man who saved me from what would have been eternal … well you can guess. Prince Malachite … Princess Zoicite, I'd like you both to meet my future husband, Lord Dallan. Dallan, these are my friends, Prince Malachite and Princess Zoicite."

Dallan bowed a respectable distance that he had been accustomed to, which was slightly lower than his future position. "I am please to meet you both, your majesties."

"You only need nod to us now that you will be a Prince yourself shortly, Dallan." Zoicite smiled as she gently corrected the obviously nervous young man.

It made Dallan blush. He had so much to learn and so little time before the wedding. "I will try to remember that."

Malachite winked with a smile. "You needn't be nervous around us Dallan. We are royals who don't count score for behavior and style. And for those royals, put yourself firm to your heart, and they will have no just reason to rebuke you."

Dallan smiled and nodded. "We came by to hope you will accept our invitation to the wedding the night before all of you go back."

That was the strong man that Kateri fell in love with. She looked up at him with eyes filled with devotion, ardor, and pride. And then, remembering where she was, blushed and looked at her friends. "Please say that you can."

"Zoicite, do you think you will feel up to it?" Malachite didn't want to disappoint his friends, but his bride would come first always.

Zoicite nodded. "As long as a certain little girl agrees to not doing any magic."

'_I won't mommy. I promise. I'd really like to go, please._' Hope sighed as she fought off sleep – sensing the magic rolling off her parent's guests just as the request had been made.

This amazed the other engaged couple. Kateri spoke for them both. "You daughter already speaks to you … in womb?"

"Is there another who does the same?" Dallan asked with hope shining in his eyes. Could the age have arrived outside of their Isles at last?

The proud parents nodded. Malachite rested his hand on his bride's belly as he spoke. "I remember well the prophecy. Lord Nephrite's unborn daughter too has spoken to us all with her mind since she was about Hope's age. Though I believe she had been waiting for special days to speak to each of her parents for the first time. It is a story I will tell later."

"Please invite the rest of the group for me. I would really like to see them all there." Kateri again giggled, which for a heartbeat brightened her shimmering aura.

Malachite smiled. This man made their friend so happy. How could he say no? "We will. It is the least we can do for what you did for us. You will be there for ours of course?"

"We wouldn't miss it." Dallan answered when Kateri smiled up at him.

* * *

Neflyte and Molly sat near a pond just before dinner and soaked up the peacefulness that surrounded them. All was still and the place was beautiful, but still Neflyte was so pensive and withdrawn. Molly waited, knowing that eventually her husband would reawake to her and the baby's presence. Her patience in moments was rewarded with him smiling and pulling her close to his chest. But those moments he was gone into his mind alone, Molly wondered what was wrong. "Neflyte?"

"What angel?" He prayed she hadn't noticed his pain, and that she would ask what his heart knew she was going to ask anyway.

Molly looked up at him and shook her head. He just knew her too well it seemed. "What's wrong?"

He could have argued about it, but what was the point? Eventually his beloved would find out the truth. Better to say it and have it over with. "I was thinking about how lucky the others are to be reunited with their lost families."

"You don't remember yours. I kinda wish they were here." Molly felt so sad for him. After all that Neflyte had gone through and done, he deserved time with the people he lost as a young child.

He could only continued to condemn himself. He felt he didn't deserve to see them. But he would have liked it if Molly had met his parents, and for Desiree to have spoken to them. He knew the prophecy well, and knew the new age would soon arrive.

Yet, before he could say a word, a new feminine voice filled the air. "We have been here child, we were busy working on a surprise for you three."

Though he never remembered before that moment, Neflyte was certain of whom he had heard – right at that moment and whenever he spoke with the stars. "Mother?"

Turning both of them saw a woman with Neflyte's smile and hair standing next to a man that was the rest of the General with a darker shade of red for color. This new couple mirrored Molly and Neflyte in the fact that obviously the pair had a large age difference between them – about equal to the younger couple's. The man even had Neflyte's chuckle as he looked on the couple. "Well, I see you have my fondness for you red heads, son! And my stubborn streak as well."

"At least he has my talents for star talk. And you are our daughter. So sweet, kind, effervescent, and determined a young woman – oh, how well you parallel and compliment my little boy at the same time, Molly. Qualities that will shine in that grandbaby I see and feel within you." The woman's words made Molly blush and Neflyte's heart soar. His parents had not only accepted his young wife, but adored her as much – if not more so – as he did.

With much pride and adoration, Neflyte stood and smiled. "Mother … Father, I wish to present my beloved wife Molly and our unborn daughter Desiree. Molly … Desiree, these are my parents …"

Suddenly, Neflyte remembered that he had been only a few weeks old when his Clan had been wiped out. He had no clue as to their names except for the surname he always used in some form or another – Stanton. He felt so ashamed at that moment, and Molly's heart wrenched for him. Both of his parents smiled knowingly and understandingly.

"You were far too young to remember son." His father said as the older man laid a supportive hand on his son's shoulder.

Neflyte's mother smiled and wiped away the tears he hadn't noticed he had been crying with her thumbs. "There is no reason for you to feel ashamed. We will introduce ourselves and finally give you your full name. Molly … Desiree … my son, I am Queen Aiyanna Desiree Kachina Stanton."

"And I am King Aranck Maxfield Cheveyo Stanton."

That stunned Neflyte. "The name I take in the world … to keep the secrets safe …"

"Is simply a part of your father's name. And I was so pleased when you instinctively took one of my names for the first name of our beloved granddaughter." Aiyanna smiled as she gave her son a kiss on his cheek – the first one since as she died so long ago. "Even with your mistakes and evil past son, we are so proud of you."

Neflyte couldn't hold back his tears. His parents were proud of him! And then he received a shock. Aiyanna hugged him tight. "And you, my son, are Prince Neflyte Pution Taro Stanton of the Royal House of Kaphiri and guardian of the Stars."

Desiree had quietly listened to it all. '_I like daddy's name, mommy._'

"So do I sweetheart. Oh that was …" Molly started to explain, but Aranck held his hand up to stop her. "We know that voice well, my lawful daughter. Hello Desiree."

The girl was as shy as her mother sometimes got. '_Hi._'

Aiyanna smiled gently. "You don't to be shy with us, our granddaughter."

'_I thought I only had Grammy! Wait till Hope hears this! I have two Grammies!_' That made everyone smile and chuckle.

Neflyte rubbed his wife's swollen belly with pride. His parents then chuckled. Aranck had a tear in his eye. "I think that it is time to show that surprise now."

They led the couple to the stone gardens. Neflyte couldn't believe his eyes! There were people that he had seen in his dreams and visions over the thousand years of his exile and since regaining his freedom … they were surrounding him and his pregnant wife. What was happening?

Aranck took on his royal airs. Something was happening, and it was important. "My Clan," had he called them … oh, Neflyte was in the presence of the Clan he had lost when he was a very young child. "The new age has been foretold by the birth of two royal daughters that speak before they are seen. I am proud to decree that one of those daughters is of our Clan!"

The cheers were near deafening! Molly could see that Neflyte was happier than he had ever been in both their past and present lives. Aiyanna took Molly's hand and led the young mother to the center of the circle. Molly had never been so nervous in her entire life! But her mother-in-law's smile instantly set the young woman at ease. Aiyanna took up the announcement next. "Not only that but the child is within my son, Neflyte's, wife, Princess Molly Rachel Stanton."

The cheers became even louder. Neflyte walked over and rested his hands proudly on Molly's shoulders. Desiree wasn't sure what was happening. '_Daddy, mommy? Are they talking about me?_'

That silenced the Clan. Neflyte's smile was brighter than Molly had ever seen. "Yes, Desiree."

'_Hi. My name's Desiree._'

The Clan again cheered.

Aiyanna took off one of her necklaces. A beautiful teardrop crystal. "This is the symbol of my title, which now, my lawful daughter, belongs to you. It will heighten your own powers and give you what each of the Queen within this Clan have possessed."

Molly could feel that there was a change in herself, her Senshi crystal, and her power.

And then Aranck took of the ring he wore on his middle right finger. He took Neflyte's right hand. "Son, this is the ring that symbolizes the ruler of our Clan. Every King has worn it and, like your mother's gift to Molly, it has stored a part of each of those rulers – including myself. It will do the same for you as your mother's gift has done for Molly. May it make you a stronger and wiser High Guardian General Leader, husband, and father." With that he slid the ring onto Neflyte's hand. 

The change happened in an instant. However, the gifts and wisdom within him now would take a long time for Neflyte to go through. What was most important to Neflyte was that he knew his father and mother better for that ring, and a part of them would forever be with him.

With a cheer the Clan slowly vanished. Neflyte and Molly didn't have to ask. But Desiree was confused. '_Daddy, where did the people go?_'

"They had been waiting those thousand years for my return to my duties and this visit to Tintage to celebrate your existence and mine, my daughter. Now they are able to rest in peace at last." Neflyte explained. Molly noted that even his voice sounded more royal than before.

Later that night, Neflyte was proud to finally introduce his parents to his friends and their families.

* * *

Jedite too met his parents for the first time. It seemed that he was his father made over, yet held his mother's talents. King Aldrich and Queen Laurel doted on Jayde as if the girl was their granddaughter by birth. And Brooke was a blessing in their eyes, right along with her unborn son.

Jedite felt whole as he took his turn to introduce his parents to those he considered to be part of his extended family.

And then something amazing happened. Seven young dragons landed near the group. It was impossible to ignore the excitement and happiness in all of their eyes. But who were they? Only Zoicite could tell. And in a heartbeat she knew who they were without asking one question. "The eggs."

"Godmother? Mesi told us of your dreams coming true. We hadn't dared hoped we'd get to meet you." The glittery silver teen giggled out. Oh, this one was her mother at that age made over. "I am called Eirian. My twin sister over there is Jord." The other dragon was strikingly similar in looks, but not attitude. Zoicite saw the teens' father at that age easily in this child. "I can speak for myself sister! It is wonderful to finally meet you godmother."

Zoicite chuckled as she remembered all of the fights these kids' parent got into before love finally bloomed. "And I finally get to meet the kids I thought I'd never get to see. And the rest of you?"

The dark gray male grinned and bowed. "I am Badr."

The light gray dragon whose scales were marbled with darker gray strands wiped away her tears and bowed. "I am Agate, godmother."

"I'm called Leil." The near black gray male dragon called out before respectfully bowing.

A brown near true Earth dragon bowed deeply and looked up to Zoicite with only his eyes betraying the joy that was in his heart. "Cronan is my name, godmother."

A deep clay red dragon followed in Cronan's example. "And I am Kersen."

Zoicite embraced each teen with tears in her eyes. "I am more glad to see all of you than any of you are expecting I'd bet. I am glad to see that your parents still live through all of you."

Agate looked confused. "But godmother, we each act so different."

"I know." Zoicite nodded. "Yet each of you are your parents reborn. You each show a different facet and yet the whole of both Adamina and Arian. And I know that they are so proud of each of you."

Leil wiped a tear from his eye. That was something they had wanted to hear for as long as any of them could remember. But then they received a shocking gift.

Shimmering light appeared in the middle of the garden and the two missed dragons reappeared in the mortal realm. "Your godmother speaks true our children. We are both very proud of you."

The teens couldn't hold back their tears – not even steadfast Cronan and Kersen. Eirian was the one to first speak for them all. "Mother? Father? Is it really both of you?"

"Yes our darlings. We still watch over you seven. We are proud of the paths you have chosen. Yes Cronan, we too are proud of your path with Aislinn. She is strong and will survive this and many other births." Both parents smiled and nodded.

The other six were stunned. Agate swallowed hard before finding her voice. "Big brother, why didn't you tell us of your pairing?"

"You see how most of our race treat us and need to ask me why? Even now it is secret from her people as well." Cronan sighed. "I did not wish to lose my only family left, but she and I are one and have been before we knew one another."

Steadfast Jord answered for them all. "We are happy that the two of you have finally admitted the truth that we all saw from the start, big brother."

Zoicite grinned knowingly at her godson. "So, who is Aislinn and when do I get to meet her?"

Cronan cracked a smile for the first time since the group of humans met him and his siblings. "I can go get her right now."

Then his parents looked so serious. "If you do not go for her now, she and the egg will die."

Without a word, Cronan flew off at his top speed. Zoicite looked up worriedly at her lost friends. "He will reach her, do not worry Zoicite. And as for who Aislinn is, she is a human on the far shore called Grantal."

* * *

Cronan felt his eight valved heart beating triple paced and his lungs felt like they were on fire; still he refused to slow down. Not so long as his mate and their unborn egg were in danger. He slowly climbed to gain speed. In no time he spotted the rocky shoreline of his mate's homeland. In moments he also spotted that he love was being chased towards the edge of a high cliff! "Aislinn!"

She had run so fast that her belly hurt terribly. It was still too soon for it to be time to birth the baby; she was only six months along. Aislinn knew that the village elders planned on cutting the baby from her belly and dissecting it alive! She couldn't let that happen to her child. So she ran. But the elders sent the men of the village to capture her. They said that she was a dark witch and was carrying a demon in her belly that would kill them all.

The pain was so intense, but she couldn't stop. She'd die before she'd let those monsters hurt her baby! Cronan wouldn't be back until nightfall from the Triad Isles. She was sure both she and the baby would be dead by then.

Suddenly she heard her name cried out from above? It was Cronan! But, was he too late? Her legs collapsed beneath her, and Aislinn hit the ground … unable to get up, much less run any further. Another contraction hit ripping pain through her body. She saw the mob coming in to capture her … only a few feet away from her. But then, they all drew back in fear, and the ground beneath her shook as Cronan landed with a roar of anger. The mob ran for their lives. Before he could attack them, Cronan heard his mate groan in pain. "Aislinn, did they hurt you or the baby?"

"None of them touched us. It was the running … ow! Cronan, I think the baby is coming! It can't be time yet! Ow!" She painted out as the contractions started to grow closer together.

Without another word, Cronan carefully gather his love into his arms and took to the winds. He could only pray that they would make it to the Triad Isles before the baby was birthed.

Thankfully they did. It took four hours with Zoicite and Molly seated next to her, but Aislinn finally birthed an egg! By the pattern and color, Zoicite promised that it was a boy. The young new mother burst into tears of joy, a son on their first try. Cronan too was ecstatic, not only for the healthy egg his mate had birthed, but that his mate was very much alive – and able to have more children. He had feared that this surprise pregnancy life had set on them at the beginning of their marriage would leave his beloved either dead or barren.

* * *

As the stars began to shimmer above them, Malachite and Zoicite walked with their friends and families towards the stables. He held his love close to his side and looked at his mother and sister. "I don't understand."

Tourmaline grinned with joy dancing in her eyes. "For the dozenth time big brother, it is a surprise."

Devona too had mirth shimmering in her gray eyes. "Tell us all of the one tremendous joy that became an equally tremendous sorrow for the two of you after you were mated."

Zoicite sighed as tears came to her eyes. She had forgotten that horrid day and the years of joy they had shared before that. She had forgotten their little daughter of their hearts. "Our baby daughter … our baby Glorianna." 

"Glorianna Millicent Amorica Jasmine. She was the daughter we secretly adopted. The four of us found her a year after Zoi and I were mated. She was laid in a basket beneath one of the many jasmine trellises surrounding the compound. It was one that Zoi and I had planted years before." Malachite explained to those who didn't know.

Jedite smiled with a tear in his eye. "I told the two of you since it had been a time since your mating, and she was rested beneath the trellis you two worked on together, she had to have been meant for you two. Like the Lord and Lady had sent her to you two as a gift, like any other married couple would have when they gave birth to a child the usual way."

Neflyte chuckled. "I told them an unusual couple have to have kids in an unusual way – that was how things worked."

Everyone laughed at that. "She loved to play and help in the stables, mostly with the ponies." Zoicite then clung tight to her only love. "She died! Our precious baby died!"

"Yes, my future daughter. A very poisonous viper bit Glorianna three days before the sixth celebration of her arrival in their lives. She lived long enough to promise you two something though." Devona pointed out.

A giggle the Generals knew all too well echoed out of the stables. Their eyes grew wide with shock and hope. Malachite could barely speak. "She promised to come back to us. And then let go of her last breath."

Zoicite ran from his arms and into the stables with tears pouring down her cheeks. "Glorianna?! … Oh, Glorianna!"

The female came out with a shimmering smile on her face and tears of joy running down her cheeks and onto a beautiful pale strawberry/silver blond head tucked under her chin. Malachite and the other Generals knew that hair anywhere!

With joy Malachite pulled them both into his arms. "My girls. Baby girl, do you know us?"

A pair of sparkling green eyes looked up as the child sat up in Zoicite's arms. "Yes I do, daddy! Now I can call mommy my mommy all the time!"

Everyone chuckled at that as the girl returned to hugging Zoicite tight. When he rubbed her back, the girl sat up and reached for Malachite. Obeying her longing, he took her into his arms and hugged her tight. She still smelled like the jasmine she always loved to play and bathe in.

Glorianna turned around and squealed in glee. "Uncle Jedite! Uncle Neflyte! Huggies!" Her arms reaching out for the pair in her sights followed that very vocal demand.

Grinning and wiping away tears of joy, Neflyte took the child from Malachite's arms and embraced her with all of the love he had long before and more. He had doted and adored her through all of her too short life, very much like a true uncle. Holding her again meant the world for him. But her whisper in his ear made it all the grief he once suffered after losing her melt into the sweetest of joys. "I missed you too, Uncle Neflyte."

Reluctantly he released her into Jedite's hands. Overjoyed by this surprise, he tossed and caught the giggling girl a few times before finally pulling her in for a big hug. Like she always had before, the girl squeezed his neck tight. Everyone laughed at the overly done choking sounds Jedite made. "Hey baby girl, can I have some air please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Jedite had a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips. It had been too long since he had done this.

"No."

Everyone chuckled at the scene. Jedite clutched that girl tight to him as he did his own daughter. "I'll toss you a little more."

That chuckling turned into full laughter in a heartbeat when she released his neck and stuck her hands out at her side expectantly. "Okay!"

As he promised, Jedite tossed and caught the little girl as she squealed in joy.

During all of this Devona whispered to Malachite and Zoicite. "She was born of magic beneath the jasmine Malachite had planted long before placing the wish of a true love and family of his own back when he was the little girl's age. And that she was held here by the magic of those who had gone beyond the veil, but was a real child that wanted to be yours once again."

Zoicite smiled and had tears of joy and hope in her eyes. But remembered that picture clearly. "Mother …"

"I know. But, who do you think will be behind the camera?" Devona winked.

Malachite nodded, meaning she had his agreement. But, Zoicite knew there was another who might have feelings about this. "Baby girl?"

'_Do I have a big sister, momma?_' Hope sound so excited and happy. To Zoicite that was a good sign. "If you want her to be." Hope moved around excitedly at that. '_Yes, yes, yes! Pretty please can she be my big sissy, momma?_'

Zoicite didn't want to let her love and daughter down. "Glorianna, come here please."

Jedite let the little girl down, and watched her run over to his friends while Zoicite knelt down to look in the girl's eyes. Zoicite smiled. "Baby girl, we missed you so much. And daddy and I want you to be ours again. And so does the baby girl in my belly. Don't you Hope?"

'_Hi! Are you my big sissy?_' Hope sent out, and that had tears in everyone's eyes.

Glorianna let hers fall. "You still want me? Even if I'm not from your belly? And you want me to be your big sister?" That last question was directed at Zoicite's belly.

"It looks like you are meant to be our little girl. But even if that weren't the case, we'd want you as ours just as deeply as we do now." Malachite too knelt to this little girl's height.

Zoicite wiped her first child's cheeks free of tears. "We love you now, we loved you so long ago, and we will always love you. Glorianna, back before we lost you, you weren't from my belly. It didn't matter to us then, and it matters even less to us now. Your are the daughter of our hearts. A daughter the Lord and Lady sent to us once long ago, and have given us back once again."

'_I want my big sissy! Please?!_' Hope cried out tearfully.

Glorianna cried as she climbed into Zoicite's arms. "My mommy! My daddy! My baby sissy!"

It was Hope's turn to squeal in joy. '_I have a big sissy! Yea!_'

Everyone chuckled happily at that. Zoicite rested, with her first daughter, in the arms of her only love. The pair was whole again after so many loses.

* * *

Two days later, all of the Isles joined to celebrate the marriage of its King.

Zoicite was happy that her and Malachite's overly excited daughter was staving off all magic. Any early evening morning sickness would make her already nervous belly go over the top.

All of the Scouts, and her family, and the family that would shortly become hers bustled around to get her ready. After all there was only an hour to go until the ceremony – the official ceremony. Zoicite could hardly believe that it was finally happening. Soon none could say ill of her chosen mate because of her.

Her normal ponytail was taken down to show that Malachite had been her first. Mina brushed the locks until they gleamed and glistened. After Zoicite had soaked and bathed in a floral bath, she was dried and put into a white silk chemise that had fitted sleeves and flowed to the ground. Then she was slid into the outer gown of heavy silk brocade. It was gold, beaded, and embroidered so richly, Zoicite couldn't believe that it was commissioned only two days earlier. The outer gown fitted her body well, but did not reveal her pregnancy – not even when the beaded silk belt was loosely tied around the top of her hips and allowed to drape down the front. A green train was attached to her shoulders and trailed behind her to a Royal Cathedral length of twenty feet. Along with this was a single length, white diamond spun air strand veil (that can only be made, and is rarely done so, by air dragons) that was held in place with three pearl pins. The bride was finally ready.

A knock at the door broke Zoicite from her mild shock at how she looked as a bride. When the door opened it was her father who held that same shock. She was beautiful! "Hard to believe I just got you back, and now I'm giving you away baby."

"You might be giving me to my love in marriage daddy, but I'll always be your daughter … always." Zoicite vowed as she hugged her father.

"I missed the last one because I was blind to your feelings. So, how about we try it again?" Gelban offered his arm, and relaxed with a sigh when his daughter accepted it.

Zoicite shook her head. "Daddy, I forgave you a long time ago. With both behaved wrong in the meeting after my and Malachite's mating a thousand years ago. Let's show all that we're a untied family again."

Gelban nodded and the group was off for the Morning Hall.

****

Malachite on the other hand was having a rough time at it. The men were having a good laugh at it. The usually impassive second, was a wreck!

He had lost his cufflinks three times, nearly paced a hole into the floor of his room's balcony – hoping for some sight of his love (which he only got a dirty look and finger waving from all of the Scouts before they closed the sheer drapes that allowed full moonlight in and no view to be seen by either side of the curtains), and had already hyperventilated! Now he was wishing that they had eloped in those woods once again. No, Zoicite didn't get an official wedding the last time. He would force himself through anything to give her that dream – to be his wife by the laws of their time.

Finally tired of the incessant snickering from the lone single male among them, Malachite grinned over at Darien. "You do realize that you and Serena will be expect to finally set a date down after this?"

Darien's eyes grew wide, and the snickers died in his throat as he swallowed hard. The other two how ever busted into howls of laughter. At least it brought Malachite out of his nervous state. The four of them headed off for the private room they were to wait for their cues.

After only a few minutes wait, the music told them it was time for them all to come out. Each was dressed in the dress uniform of his homeland, their rank insignias from their modern uniforms to draw the three together.

Darien's was the only one different from this. He wore the ruby sash and golden crown that pronounced his being the new King of Elysian and High King of Earth. 

Neflyte, now King of the Moon Dragon Clan, wore silver/gray slacks and jacket with a purple slash. On his circlet was the dragon/moon design that was used to clasp his jacket close.

As the new King of Mydlon, Jedite wore a soft green uniform with a golden sash and circlet that had a ring of jade threaded in its center.

Malachite disliked the dress uniform he wore, but as the Crown Prince of the Mystic Triad Isles and the soon to be crowned King he had no choice. When Zoicite caught a glimpse of it as he tucked it away for the wedding the last time he saw her, she told him of how she couldn't wait to see it on him. That gave him the only reason he suffered through wearing it.

White slacks and jacket … silver sash that had spells of protection embroidered down both edges in royal purple … white kid gloves like the others' … and a silver circlet engraved with his family name and title in runic alphabet.

Finally the music signaled and they took their places by the alter. Malachite, Jedite, Neflyte, and then Darien.

***

Zoicite felt her heart race as the music cued the bridal procession into the wedding ceremony to begin. Bryan, Greg, Ken, and Chad slowly made their way down the isle two by two – each dressed in the royal finery expected of one courting a Sailor Senshi Princess, each whom were in floor length court dresses similar to Serena's Princess gown. 

Then followed Mina. She was dressed as she had a thousand years before for Royal Court. The dress was a light yellow with gold shimmer from the threads of real gold spun into the threads of silk. Instead of her usual red bow were five yellow peony blooms holding up her usual ponytail. In her hand was a bouquet of yellow orchids.

Amy's dress was a soft and shimmery cerulean that had sapphire dust woven into the airy fabric. She had five blue delphiniums on a comb in her hair. And her bouquet was made up of lilacs.

Lita finally looked very feminine in her sparkling jade dress. Instead of her high ponytail, she followed Zoicite's cue and left her hair down but pulled back from her face by a headband of ivy. She looked completely different, but Ken had no complaints. Her bouquet was made up of hydrangeas. 

Raye's glittering red certainly gained Chad's approval. Her hair flowers – five red carnations – were wove together in a ring. In her hands was a bouquet of red roses. Before the music began, he whispered that he should have proposed long before if she was going to be this beautiful – Raye softly blushed and looking into his eyes with hers full of hope. Chad took the hint and got on one knee before her. "Raye, would you marry me?"

She smiled and felt her heart race with joy. "I was wondering when you were going to get the nerve to ask. Of course I'll marry you, Chad!"

And then the pair remembered where they were, and who was with them. The group as quietly as they could applaud and giggled. Zoicite grinned over at the Moon Princess. "Oh, that reminds me. Serena when are you taking your turn?"

"Um … after Raye?" Serena flaked, making the girls all chuckle.

Greg shook his head. "Sorry Serena, I think that it will be much sooner than that. Raye's the fourth Scout getting hitched."

All of the Scouts looked at him with one question on all of their lips. "Who's the next three?"

"I'm not saying." And he left it at that.

While the group waited, Mina and Bryan stood near a window a watched the citizens of the deep celebrating. Bryan took a hold of his love's left hand and rested it on his chest – just above his heart. "I missed you angel."

"I missed you more. I just hate that I'm going to end up losing you all over again." Mina had sworn that she wouldn't think about that day. But it was getting so close.

Bryan smiled on her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Angel, you aren't going to lose me. I live in Tokyo. I just moved there for my job when Queen Serenity reminded me of our past and show me the gift she gave me – becoming male in this life. I thought for sure I would never find you again. Then I was invited here by the Queen, and found a skiff waiting for me in the park's lake. In minutes I found your family and then we were reunited minutes after that. I'm going back to our world with you, Mina."

Her eyes went from torn to full of joy in a heartbeat. She smiled brightly. "Really? That is the sweetest gift I could have ever gotten in my entire life!"

"I have a better one." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Forgive me for not being glaringly obvious as Chad earlier. I don't want to lose you again before we can get married love. Mina, will you be my wife?"

Mina's eyes filled with grateful tears. "Yes."

She and Raye compared rings. Raye's was a ruby with two diamonds on either side. Mina's was a citrine stone surrounded by small diamonds. Amy kept her flowers in her left hand to keep her engagement ring hidden so to keep her and Greg's secret pledges just that – secret. It was a royal blue sapphire heart surrounded by diamonds.

Zoicite was so happy for her friends. She knew that life would have been very different if her youmas had succeeded in killing Neflyte. She shook that horrid thought from her mind. Today was for celebrating.

Serena, Molly, and Brooke seemingly knew what had flashed in the bride's mind. Brooke and Molly both rested a hand on their bellies, where their unborn children rested. Zoicite emulated them and smiled. She was grateful that life had come about this way. Serena – carrying white lilies, and then Molly – carrying gold-flaked silver orchids only found on Tintage, and finally Brooke – carrying purple ice crystal roses – each made their way down the isle.

Zoicite's two youngest brothers carried a ring on a pillow each. And then, Jayde and Glorianna giggled before they started down the isle laying a mixture of rose, daisy, and chrysanthemum petals, spices, and magic down the sides of the isle. It was Zoicite's turn at last. She smiled up at her father, who knew that he didn't have to ask if she was certain about this decision.

The music sounded her entrance. And Zoi felt her heart stop when she saw her love in his Royal uniform.

***

Malachite felt his heart stop. Was this really the woman who was once the young man he fell in love with? Zoicite was beyond ravishing … there were no words that described her in his eyes. And once he almost gave her up? How foolish he had been in his youth.

As she and her father took their places with him and their friends at the alter, the music ended and Malachite felt all that he and Zoi suffer through was paid off.

The ceremony was a blend of tradition and the bonding they had went through a thousand years before. Around the room, in each of the compass points (once the doors were shut) were three dragons. The four who stood by the couple that first mating, their fathers for this mating, and four of Zoicite's godchildren for the future that all wished for the couple. Cronan stood in the center holding his and Aislinn's newly birthed egg. Kegan and Grania smiled as they stood to begin the ceremony. They nodded to the last two of their fallen friends' children. Eirian and Jord as the only twins were the perfect choice for sealing the circle. And to do so with their father's sword, it was just right. As the first to cry out at birth, Jord took the lead in the call. "Three times around."

Eirian and her siblings let whatever tears came from their eyes to fall unimpeded, since free flowing dragon tears were considered one of the strongest blessing on a ceremony of any kind. "Once for the daughter …"

"… twice for the crone …" Jord could feel the same hum of power that signaled her parents' arrival. She knew that they wouldn't miss this, but it felt good to have them near again.

"… thrice for the mother …" Eirian too felt that humming in the air.

Together they smiled with more tears of pride and joy running from their eyes as they closed the circle. "… who sits on the throne."

Kegan was happy that this couple he bound together a thousand years before finally could do so openly and in such celebration as they richly deserved. "I humbly ask the attendance of the Elementals of Life!"

The humming that marked the spirits' arrival began to resonate and harmonize with that of the mystical forces that were infinitely stronger this time. It was almost as if the Elements of Life too were celebrating this what was in their acceptance a re-joining. All in that circle couldn't help but smile with light and joy filled hearts.

Jagur, his father Grothsil, and Badr all three called the northern elements to the ceremony in one voice. "Welcome, O'powers of Earth! Bless this man and woman with thy strength and wisdom. To be theirs as long as love lasts!" Their joined powers had filled a great ball of power that exploded and filled that area of the circle.

So the rest of the corners followed each in turn with one voice. Once done calling the ball of power all three of each corner exploded to add and fill in the circle.

In the East were Agate, Geothaire, and his father Padough. "Welcome, O'powers of Air! With clever fingers weave tightly the bonds of Heart, Spirit and Love between these two! Let none undo the fabric of their love!"

"Welcome, O'powers of Fire! Ignite the Passion and the Love for this blessed pair. Ever burning, yet never consuming one or the other!" Came from the South. Xia was happy for her friends. All of their dreams had come true. Beside her, her father too was crying openly with a smile on his face. Thealtoll always regretted missing that first joining of two he knew without a doubt were born to be together for the rest of their lives … perhaps beyond that as well. Leil too was happy, but also proud to this time be around to stand for her godmother and her godmother's only love.

Kersen felt his heart race with happiness. Though he didn't know them well, he could feel his godmother loved this Prince with all of her heart. Mesi too was overjoyed to finally do this ceremony in front of all. Her friends deserved to be one after all they had gone through to be together. Her father, Druktor, felt the same. He had always wished he had seen the pair wed. Now he was receiving his wish come true. "Welcome, O'powers of Water! Bless this couple with a love as deep as any ocean! May richness of body, of soul and of spirit be theirs ever more!"

In the center, as happened a thousand year before, Adamina and Arian appeared next to their son and first-born grandchild. "All our best to you for all the graces to our children you have given over the years our friends. Cronan we are pleased with your mating to Aislinn, she is the one you were born to be with for life. And this little boy – the first humgon, or gargoyle to those of the outside world, born in over a thousand years – too is meant to be, just as all of his siblings are. A blessing on all of you our children, on you our friends Zoicite and Malachite, and on all who have come here today to celebrate this joining. For every strife, may there be three harmonies."

Such blessings from dragons were a powerful magic in any terms, but from dragons that had crossed over violently as this pair had, with such love and respect too, raised that magic to a level that never had previously even been dreamed of.

In one voice, with his parents touching his child's egg, Cronan felt tears fall down his face full of pride, hope, and love. "Welcome O'powers of Spirit! Bless these two that none will part the binding they make this night! May the faith and love all hold in this circle keep their love pure and future path long together – not apart nor alone."

The pearl gray glow filled the circle and thrummed with a greater intensely than any could remember sensing ever. It was even stronger than the last time the couple mated a thousand years before!

This was where the ceremony differed from the first. Kegan smiled as he spoke up. "Who comes forth at this time to petition the Lord and Lady's attention?"

Gelban looked on his daughter with joy and pride. He didn't mourn the lost of his son, because he was gaining a new one that day. For the first time in public he proudly called out the full name of his eldest daughter. "Zoicite Genevieve Ardra Ove Quein of the Royal Lineage of the Kingdom known as Britanal and Guardian of the race known as Dragons."

Zoicite didn't bother to hide her happy tears and smile. She knew that she was loved for herself, and such was a rare feeling in her life. She could also sense her daughter paying close and happy attention to what was happening. Another difference from her and Malachite's first mating. One that she didn't regret, and she knew that her Prince … her only love … and her mate had no regrets of.

Kegan smiled as King Father Leanian stood tall and proud beside his son. This was a ceremony he could only participate in this extreme of gatherings. "As well as Prince and High Guardian General Malachite Cadel Baran Kenyon Hanari of the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom and guardian of the True Magics of the Worlds."

Grania smiled as she spoke the traditional opening of the Mystical Triad Isles Kingdom. An unusual bonding for an unusual couple, yet it still was the true path at the same time. "Friends and families, Malachite and Zoicite have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their mating -- their marriage -- their wedding. 

"We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists and has for over a millennium. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. 

"It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in the seeming disorder. We discover the truest guideline to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. 

"But, you must 'be of love a little more careful than of anything'. 

"For the giving of yourself in love is difficult, for you must learn to give of your love without total submission of yourself. Therefore, in your giving, give your joy, your sadness, your interest, your understanding, and your knowledge -- all expressions that make up life. But in this giving, remember to preserve yourself -- your integrity, your individuality. This is the challenge of love within marriage.

"Of marriage much can be spoke of, yet there is most of it and love that cannot be described or spoke of – it can only be experienced. That experience is always sweeter and best done with a partner." 

Zyatore, the High Priest of the Isles, nodded in respect to the leaders of the faith he respected for its basic tenets and beliefs. That was why he accepted the vast and minute changes to the usual ceremony that bound two into one whole. He looked at his Prince and the Princess who had his heart for all time. Yes, this was a right and proper joining. 

"Wanting to face this challenge together to create a new family, Prince Malachite and Princess Zoicite have come to the sights of this company, the Elements, and the Lord and Lady. For there to be three, there must first be two that join themselves as one. For that to come for these two, we have gathered here today to witness and celebrate their becoming one. But none can be given and taken like property, for life and love is not a material item. It can only be given and accepted by one to another. In that measure, I must be made assured that this is the path each before me now wishes to take."

He looked at his Prince and smiled. This part of the ceremony was only for the law, because all knew the answer to the question without a doubt. "My Prince Malachite, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Princess Zoicite of the Britanal kingdom of your own free will, and accept her same intentions?"

"I do." Malachite felt his heart race. He had dreamed of this day for centuries, and at last the one dream he doubted would ever come full circle was.

Zyatore nodded in respect and then turned to the bride. The look in her eyes told him her answer, but the words had to be said for it to be concordant with the laws of the Isles.  

"Princess Zoicite of the Kingdom of Britanal, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love devotion for our Prince Malachite of your own free will, and accept his same spoken intentions?"

Zoicite smiled so brilliantly. This was her sweetest dream, and it was coming true! Malachite had never looked so handsome in her memory, and Zoicite knew that this was one of the moments she was born for. "I do."

"Who are the bride's witnesses to these vows?" Zyatore looked over at the father of the bride. Yes, he was proud to be there witnessing this for his child, just as were the ladies beside him and Princess Zoicite.

"I, her father, King Gelban Lir Oran Zale Quein."

Taking a breath, Serena spoke up next. "I, her maiden of Honor, High Guardian Royal Charge, and friend, Crown Princess Serena Isis Wilona Tsukino of the Moon Kingdom and Sailor Senshi Princess Moon – leader of the Sailor Scouts."

Darien smiled at her, both imagining their own wedding. He had not heard her full name in this life, and thought it was as beautiful as his true love.

Molly hadn't stopped smiling since she woke up that morning. Her voice showed that as she spoke. "I, her first Matron of Honor, Queen Molly Rachel Stanton of the Royal House of Kaphiri, Queen of the Moon Dragon Clan, and Sailor Senshi Royal Solaris."

Neflyte still loved that his beloved was at last the Queen he had always held her as in his heart. He remembered their wedding, and hoped that his friends' lives would be as close as his was with his Queen.

Brooke smiled sweetly, happy to be here for this wedding at the least. Jedite had described the other to her, but she was enjoying this much more. "I, her second Matron of Honor, Queen Brooke Heather Elizabeth Kenyan of the Royal House of Gray Willow and Queen of the Enchanted Mountains Kingdom."

Jedite still loved hearing his wife's full title. His smile brightened at it and told his wife and all of his joy.

Zyatore nodded and turned to the groomsmen beside his Prince. "Who are the groom's witnesses to these vows?"

Leanian stood and looked at his son with such pride. This was a moment he was glad to finally had a voice in. "I, his father, King Leanian Cutter Quartzon Hanari of the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom."

Darien was ready to give his surprise, one that only his parents and Serena were privy to. The Generals' titles weren't the only ones to change during this trip. "I, his first best man, High Guardian Charge, High King, and friend, High King Neo-Endymion Darien Somnus Eurus Shields."

Serena grinned proudly as the others gawked in shock. Like all but two of the Generals, her muffin had been enthroned the night before by his parents. She loved his full name, and could hardly wait to say it herself – the day she would bind herself to him forever.

"I, his second best man, King and High Guardian General Leader Neflyte Pution Taro Stanton of the Royal House of Kaphiri and guardian of the Stars. Neflyte stood as proud as he had been the first time he witnessed this mating. 

Molly felt her heart thrill at the sound of her husband's full name and title. So too did their unborn daughter. This trip had been worth the risk of her giving birth. She not only got to see a world that was part of legend in her world, but she got to meet her in-laws, her husband's lost Clan, and the man that would be returning with them because he and her mother were still very much in love. It looked like her daughter would have a grandfather on her side that little Desiree could be very proud of.

Jedite too was proud to be standing by his friends once again in this ceremony. That he was in a different position didn't matter to him. He was just glad that at last the ceremony would be legal by their old standards. "I, his third best man, King Jedite Kay Bowden Ner Kenyan of the Royal House of Gray Willow, High Guardian General, and King of the Enchanted Mountains Kingdom."

Brooke was proud to be this man's wife, and the mother of his daughter and unborn son.

Looking at the couple, Grania smiled. She was proud of them both. This was a pairing she knew would remain strong through the years of struggle and hardship she felt were ahead of them in the past and possibly in the future off and on. She stood tall as the High Priestess that she was. "And what is the reason the two of you come to this binding?"

Malachite and Zoicite smiled as their hearts again bound them together for their lives and beyond, as their vows this time would show. "For the beauty of love."

Grania came forward and encircled the couple with red rose petals. "May this ring of true love remain with you both. A ring that circles you both and will never be broken, even when you two are not side by side." The petals lifted off of the floor, transformed into shimmering spell that infused Malachite and Zoicite's bodies and spirits.

The tokens they had exchanged a thousand years before had been returned to their owners for this moment. Grania smiled as she again joined this couple's hands. "Malachite, what have you to offer this woman for her life?"

"I present to her my love and my pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, her in any form or fashion. Accept this my dagger, as a token of my trust. Like its blade, may my love be as strong. Like its metal may our love be enduring. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours." Malachite, hilt first, handed over that old dagger as adoringly as he had a thousand years before.

Zoicite smiled as she took that dagger in her hands. It was still as lovely as that night so long past. She had changed physically, but her heart hadn't. This was the only man she ever wanted at her side. "My Love, I accept your pledge, and your love, as I accept thy blade. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine." Then she sheathed it in the scabbard she had hanging from her belt for this very purpose. 

Grania then turned to the bride and smiled. She could strongly feel the presence of the child whose coming had been foretold that night her parents first became mates a thousand years before. "Zoicite, and what do you offer in return for the love of this man?"

From her father, Zoicite collected that old necklace. Her eyes met with the sister she had first received it from. Tears were in the young woman's eyes and a smile of joy, love, and pride. Zoicite was so happy that her sister was happy with this part of the ceremony. "I present to him my love and this pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, him in any form or fashion. Accept this, my jewel, my treasure, as a token of my trust. Just as its bright gleam, may our love glow. Like the stone that it is its essence, may our love be as enduring. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours."

Malachite smiled as he again clasped that necklace around his neck. Since their first mating, he had lovingly kept it packed away, and only wore it on special occasions. He couldn't wait to put it on for the birth of their unborn daughter. "My Love, I accept your pledge and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

Kegan smiled as he looked on this couple. The fires of love had not dimmed in either. They had only allowed those flames to build and burn hotter and create a new small flame within Zoicite's body in the form of their unborn child. "May the Lord and Lady smile upon this union, and bless this couple with health and prosperity!"

Grania too saw the flames of love in this couple's eyes. She felt proud to have a hand in binding them once again. "May neither take advantage of the other. For remember what one may not provide, the other may!"

Zyatore rested his Prince's right hand above Princess Zoicite's heart and smiled. "My Prince look into Princess Zoicite's eyes, and into her heart, and repeat after me"

Malachite smiled as he did just that – his heart and love enunciated in each and every word. "I promise to give you my love, to accept and cherish your love, to help you when you need me. I promise to be your faithful husband in joy and in sorrow, and in sickness and in health."

Zyatore removed Malachite's hand (both lovers reluctant to take the loss of touch), and then laid Zoicite's hand above her love's heart. "Princess Zoicite look into Prince Malachite's eyes, and into his heart, and repeat after me."

She had to fight the urge to break into tears of joy. "I promise to give you my love, to accept and cherish your love, to help you when you need me. I promise to be your faithful wife in joy and in sorrow, and in sickness and in health."

Zyatore turned to the Prince and accepted the same rings that had bound these two in their last binding. The only difference was that they had their current wedding date inscribed on the inside of each band. "From the earliest times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of committed love. An unbroken and never ending circle symbolizes a commitment of love that is also never ending. As often as either of you looks at this symbol, I hope that you will be reminded of the commitment to love each other, which you have made today."

He rested the bride's ring in the palm of his Prince. "Majesty, if it your wish to be bound to Princess Zoicite, place this ring on her third finger and give her your pledge."

Malachite smiled as he slid the band once again on her slender and beautiful finger. "Zoicite, my love, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Lord and Lady who have brought us together."

Zoicite still thought that it was the most beautiful ring in the world. When Zyatore placed Malachite's ring in her hand, Zoicite stop dreading any troubles arising. All had gone perfect thus far. She looked at the High Priest with a smile of contentment on her lips as he continued the ceremony. "Princess Zoicite, if it is your wish to be bound to Kind Malachite, place this ring on his third finger and give him your pledge."

After setting the ring in its proper place, she held Malachite's hand while repeating those precious words. "Malachite, my only love and my Prince, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Lord and Lady who have brought us together."

Kegan smiled as he took up his role again. "Your pledges have now been heard by all. These rings, like your pledges and the vows you will soon make, are without beginning or end. Now placed, they represent a seal of your love and respect for each other."

Zyatore handed the chalice to Malachite. "This is your first drink together as a wedded couple. May you never thirst."

First Malachite fed the sweet mead to Zoicite, and then his turned the chalice so that he would sip from the same place she had. Zoicite felt a trill in her heart. She remembered how he had done the same at their first mating. He explained during their honeymoon that he had done it to take a part of her into himself. It looked like that was what he wanted to do once again. She fed him lovingly. And they together returned the chalice to Zyatore.

He in turn gave them the sweet wedding bread. "This is your first food together as a wedded couple. May you never hunger and may your life together always be as sweet as your wedding bread."

As they had a thousand year before, the couple fed one another – thumbs brushing lovingly across lips.

Grania smiled as the couple grasped one another's wrists in the form of an infinity symbol, left hand to left wrist and right hand to right wrist, without any prompting. In her hand was the same ribbon Serena had made a thousand years before, with the addition of the couple's current wedding's date immediately after the other. Malachite had this part practiced and memorized.

He looked into his only love's eyes and smiled. "In the Name of Lord and Lady, I Malachite take you, Zoicite to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

With tears sparkling in her eyes, Zoicite smiled up at her love and father of her daughters. "In the Name of the Lord and Lady, I Zoicite take you, Malachite to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Kegan bound the couple as tight as he had a thousand years earlier, to Malachite and Zoicite's chuckles of joy, and rested his hand on the knot. "With this binding I tie you, heart to heart, together as one. With this knot you are joined in sacred union. May the Lord and Lady smile upon thee, and bless you with health and prosperity!"

"May neither take advantage of the other. For remember what one may not provide, the other may!" Grania grinned as she rested her hand a top her own husband's.

Zyatore then added his own hand to theirs. "May the love you have found grow in meaning and strength until its beauty is shown in a common devotion to all that is compassionate and life-giving. May the flow of your love help brighten the face of the earth. May the source of all love touch and bless us and grace our lives with color and courage."

All of the best men held Darien's sword, and their loves held a bosom low to the ground. Grania explained once again. "The sword is to sever the ties the two of you one held to your old lives. The bosom is to sweep away those ties and clear your first step on the new path that your lives are taking – on which your two separate lives become one … again."

That brought out chuckles from one and all. Kegan smiled as he continued on. "Leaping over these will be your first act of working together as a wedded couple. Do so with all the blessing, best wishes, and support of those who have witnessed this rite and will support you both in the years to come."

Feeling just as they had a thousand years earlier, Malachite and Zoicite leapt over the sword and bosom together. It was easy to remove the sword, which Darien re-sheathed immediately. But, with Zoicite's long train, Grania had to help mover the bosom. Well, what wedding ever went off without at least one little stepping stone to overcome?

"This is a moment of celebration. Let it also be a moment of dedication. The world does a good job of reminding us of how fragile we are. Individuals are fragile; relationships are fragile, too. Every marriage needs the love, nurture and support of a network of friends and family. On this wedding day I ask you not only to be friends of Prince Malachite or Princess Zoicite but friends of Prince Malachite and Princess Zoicite together, friends of the relationship." Zyatore grinned to those gathered for the wedding.

Kegan undid the ribbon, and he and Zyatore held it above their heads. Kegan smiled as he called out, "I present to all of you Zoicite and Malachite future rulers of Britanal and the Mystic Triad Isles, guardians of the dragon race and the true magic of the worlds, and High Guardian Generals of High King Neo-Endymion of Earth and his future bride, Crown Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom."

Everyone cheered and applauded. Malachite and Zoicite kiss deeply and happily. It was completely legal and bound – they were not only mates, but husband and wife as well!

Once the cheers calmed, the group followed the happy couple to the throne room. Zyatore continued the ceremonies. On two of the three thrones were Malachite's parents, both smiling. Glorianna stood between her parents before her grandparents who had brought her up. Zoicite's train was, thankfully, removable. It and the veil were removed before the trio went into the room.

Zyatore turned to the King and Queen. "May it please Your Majesties, His Royal Highness, Prince Malachite Cadel Baran Kenyon, having won by honorable

combat the right to succeed to the Throne, and having chosen Her Royal Highness, Princess Zoicite Genevieve Ardra Ove Quein of the Royal Lineage of the Kingdom known as Britanal and Guardian of the race known as Dragons, as his Queen of Ardor and Splendor, here presents himself and his lady to claim of Your Majesties' Hands the Crowns and Thrones which are rightfully theirs."

King Leanian wore a very stern face as he spoke, but his eyes showed the pride that was in his heart this day. "Let their Royal Highnesses approach the thrones."

He fought to keep his mask on when Malachite and Zoicite walked up to the throne with their heads held up high. "Prince Malachite Cadel Baran Kenyon Hanari, you have been given victory over the field for the honor of your lady, my Queen and I welcome you and your lady as our successor to the Crown and Throne of the Mystic Triad Isles. Will you swear fealty to this same Kingdom and its various inhabitants?"

Malachite wore a similar mask that was betrayed by the tears and joy glittering in his eyes. "I will."

Queen Devona too wore a mask of regality that wouldn't firm. She loved her son desperately and was happy that at last his dreams had come true. "Princess Zoicite Genevieve Ardra Ove Quein, you have inspired and aided your champion to victory over the field, my King and I welcome you and my son to the Crown and Throne of the Mystic Triad Isles. Will you swear fealty to this same Kingdom and its various inhabitants?"

"I will." Somehow Zoicite had been able to control her voice.

Both Leanian and Devona removed their Robes of State and handed them to Zyatore. Leanian looked at his old friend. "Take these Robes of State, and hold them in trust for Our Successors."

Zyatore bowed slightly, and set the robes to the side. He turned back with the Great Sword of the Isles, and settled it on the palms of his King. Malachite set his hand on top of the sword. Queen Devona placed her palm up hands under the sword. Zoicite placed her palm up hands on top of Devona's. Both she (Zoicite) and Malachite had memorized the Oath, and said it in unison.

"Here do I swear by mouth and hands fealty and protection to the Kingdom and Peoples of the Mystic Triad Isles, to uphold the Laws of the Kingdom to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be to strike, and to spare to punish and to reward in such matters as concern the Kingdom in need or in plenty in peace or in war in living or in dying until I depart from my Throne or death take me or the world end. So say I."

Leanian returned the Great Sword to Zyatore. Malachite and Zoicite knelt before the King and Queen. Leanian and Devona removed their crowns at the same time. Leanian held his over Malachite's head, while Devona held hers in front of herself with both hands. Zyatore nodded, and the Honor Guard placed the Robes of State on Malachite and Zoicite.

Malachite's were dark grays, greens, and browns. Zoicite's were ivory, white, and silver. Both shared the colors gold, red, and blue and were made from very old element spun. Malachite's was heavier and more ornate than Zoicite's, but both were lavish in design and pattern. The only way to achieve such in element spun was to have the dragons working on it come together to create the fabric from their own element blending in with those of the others.

Leanian smiled for the first time. This was a duty he had feared he would never be able to perform. "Now I, Leanian Cadel Ryan Tearlach, crown you, Prince Malachite Cadel Baran Kenyon, King of the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom and name you the High Guardian of the magics of this world." He set the crown on his son's head.

Over the throne at that moment, King Malachite's symbol as a Royal High Guardian General replaced his father's. Zyatore called out with great pride, "long live the King!" That call was echoed by those in the room and all about the kingdoms who were witnessing the ritual by magic.

Now King Malachite stood with pride and a smile on his face as he and his father embraced. Devona handed her crown over to her son and embraced him before moving to her husband's side. Malachite couldn't help but smile on his wife, as he stood there and held the crown over her golden head. This was a ceremony he had always dreamed of performing with her. "Now I, Malachite Cadel Baran Kenyon, King of the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom, crown you, Zoicite Genevieve Ardra Ove, Queen of the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom, High Guardian of the magics of this world entire at my side, and offer my hand and throne in aid of your guardianship of the realm and race known as Dragons."

He set the crown on his wife's head, and as with him, Zoicite's symbol as a Royal High Guardian General replaced Devona's. Zoicite stood with tears in her eyes full of love and joy. "I accept you at my side in my guardianship, and vow to aid you in any and all ways in yours."

Zyatore smiled as he called out, "long live the Queen!" Again all echoed his call.

Leanian and Devona stepped down from the thrones. Then Malachite took his parents' former places before those thrones and turned to face those who were there in that room before finally sitting down. Once their attendants had gathered behind the former King and Queen, Leanian and Devona bowed and curtsied respectfully to the new King and Queen.

Now King Malachite could see that his father was relieved to have finally giving this duty over to his son. He liked allowing his father to rest in peace. "You have served Our Kingdom well. You have Our leave to depart."

Leanian smiled with relief. "Thank you our King and son." Then he and Devona returned to beyond the veil. Zyatore agreed to remain as the Vesper Principal Herald through Malachite and Zoicite's reign.

The Cupbearer came forward with two cups and bowed before Malachite and Zoicite. "Your Majesties, accept these cups in token of the hopes of your Kingdom."

Zoicite could hardly believe that all of this was happening! She smiled a true smile as she spoke while accepting her cup at the same time as her new husband. "My lord, We thank you."

After taking a drink they returned the cups to the Cupbearer, who again bowed and left the scene discreetly. The attendants Malachite and Zoicite chose in those two days prior to their wedding came forward and gave their reverence before taking up their assigned places.

Zyatore turned to his new King and Queen. "Your Majesty, may those present be seated?"

With a wave of his hand, Malachite created chairs for all. Then he and Zoicite both spoke. "Yes."

"You have Their Majesties' leave to be seated." Zyatore called to the rest of the room.

The Earl Marshal, Grand Steward, Vesper Principal Herald came forward, each with the symbols of their offices. First was the Earl Marshal, Catrin. "Your Majesty, I deliver into Your Hands the Great Sword of the Isles, symbol of Your power of arms in this Kingdom."

Malachite looked over the sword. This was the same sword his father used to inspire the Isles to defeat many enemies. It was also the sword that killed his beloved father when he himself was too young to remember the man clearly. In those two days he had made up for those lost years. With a sad smile on his face, Malachite returned the sword to Catrin.

"We thank you my Lady, and We return it to your keeping, to hold until such time as We shall require it."

Catrin returned to her position.

Next was the Grand Steward, Donel. "Your Majesty, I deliver into Your Hands the Great Book of Law of the Kingdom, symbol of Your power of justice and law over the Kingdom."

Malachite inspected the old and highly wrought book. It was smaller than many would expect, but that was how simple the laws of the land were in his homeland. He returned it to Donel. "We thank you, my Lord, and We return it to your keeping, and charge you to uphold Our Laws, and to administer them as We shall require."

The Grand Steward returned to his position. Finally was the Vesper Principal Herald, Zyatore. "Your Majesty, I deliver into Your Hands the Great Seal of the Kingdom, symbol of the word of the Crown."

Malachite inspected the seal and smiled. It was this seal that certified his birth as a Prince rather than a bastard as his uncle once tried to say. He returned it to Zyatore. "We thank you, my Lord, and We return it to your keeping, and We charge you to keep it safe, and to use it as We shall require."

All three officers left, but Zyatore returned to his position as the court herald.

Malachite and Zoicite went through the fealty ceremonies of all the various heraldries in the three Isles and the Fairy Kingdom. That was the same ceremony again and again – only the names and minor kingdom ever changed. It was a dull necessity of becoming the ruler of a Kingdom. Then they went through the fealty ceremony for the Great Officers of State, Barons and Baronesses, Royal Peers (Dukes, Duchesses, Counts, Countesses, Viscounts and Viscountesses), and Knights. The youmas who had already been serving Zoicite in that capacity were named Queen's guard. Zoicite's Eldest brother was named Queen's Champion to her joy. Finally it was time to name their eldest daughter the Crown Princess.

During all of the fealty ceremonies, Glorianna had been taken out of the court to be dressed and readied. The youmas her parents and uncles all assigned her that were also named her Honor Guard watched over her as she prepared and her banner was finished. Finally the young Princess was ready.

Receiving the signal of such, Zyatore began the process. "May it please Your Majesties, Princess Glorianna Millicent Amorica Jasmine, having by her faithfulness, love, and respect for Your Majesties, make bold to approach You, that she may receive of You the titles that she asks for."

Malachite had been waiting for this. "Let Our Daughter approach the thrones."

First were the banner bearers for his daughter. Once they made it to the thrones and bowed to Royal couple, they face inward towards one another. And then Glorianna came forward and knelt before the thrones.

Malachite was so proud of his little girl. He and Zoicite both stood and together created a silver Coronet and held it over their child's head.

Zoicite smiled on her precious first child. "Long ago the Lord and Lady gave you to my King and I. You were taken from us not many years afterwards. Now we return home to find that again you were returned to Us. We accepted you as our eldest daughter, and now do so declare the same before one and all."

Malachite smiled on his first little baby. "Therefore We name you, Glorianna Millicent Amorica Jasmine Hanari, Crown Princess and acknowledge you as Our heir to the Crowns and Thrones of the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom and name you a High Guardian of the magics of this world and the realm and race known as Dragons." They set the coronet onto her head.

Glorianna stood and took both of her parents offered hands. Zyatore called out proudly, "for Glorianna Millicent Amorica Jasmine Hanari, Crown Princess of the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom, Hip, hip!" Those gathered all cheered, and in time Zyatore continued. "The solemn ceremony of Coronation is ended. All hail Malachite Cadel Baran Kenyon Hanari and Zoicite Genevieve Ardra Ove Hanari and Glorianna Millicent Amorica Jasmine Hanari, King and Queen and Crown Princess of the Mystic Triad Isles Kingdom."

Everyone cheered and the three of them led all of their Royal guests out of the room. A long day of pomp and circumstance, but all were grateful that it had come about. The Isles all held festivals, and the merriment was not finished.

* * *

The next day it was Mina's turn to get married! She didn't want to wait, and Bryan would give her anything he could. Malachite and Zoicite themselves took care of the arrangements, as a thank you for the bride's intercessions and friendship. And Zyatore officiated the ceremony.

It was a small wedding. Only the group that came to the Isles and their families, even Devona and Leanian returned for it.

Zyatore began the wedding. "Friends we gather here to give our blessing to a bond that growing love and respect has created between this man and this woman. They meet here publicly to affirm their promise and covenant to be husband and wife to each other. 

"The feeling of unity between Bryan Michael Dale Young and Mina Katherine Elizabeth Jordan, which we here recognize and honor, is an emotion that this couple created long ago out of self-searching and joyful sharing. Their allegiance to each other has grown slowly. So the feelings to which they witness now both unite and liberate them. They base these feelings on love, on mutual respect and acceptance. They base them on the reasonableness of an open mind, and upon the strong belief that the wisdom and insights of a man and woman, which might falter separately, can endure and deepen together. 

"The marriage that Bryan and Mina meet here to pledge is also an ever continuing process, never a finished action. Their relationship will grow deeper through sensitive, humble self-knowledge and through honest opinions and emotions freely communicated. The children of this man and woman will one day both enrich and complicate their lives. 

"So it is our hope for you both that in all areas of your life together you will weave a durable fabric of mutual consolation and support and of help in time of trouble. May each of you achieve the ability to give of yourselves freely so that you will each live better lives and become greater persons."

Mina could hardly believe that this hot man was once her only love, Bryna. She thought back to her last night with that breathtaking woman. How they, like their Guardian General friends Malachite and Zoicite, wished that they had been born differently so that they could wed. But the next night both died in the attack on the moon Kingdom. Now they had their heart's deepest wish. Zyatore's voice brought Mina out of her memories.

"Mina, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

She looked at her Bryan with the brightest smile on her face ever. "I will."

Bryan too wore a smile that made a sunny noon look like the darkest night. Zyatore continued on. "Bryan, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

He took a breath, and then Bryan's deep voice reverberated in Mina's ears. "I will."

Looking at those gathered with a smile on his face, Zyatore asked them all. "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

In one voice everyone called out. "We will."

Zyatore simply nodded. He knew this couple had their vows memorized. Mina smiled at her only love. "I, Mina, take you, Bryan, to be my husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always."   
  
"Bryan, will you have Mina to be your wife, to live together in creating an abiding marriage? Will you love and honor, comfort and cherish her in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, from this day forward?" Zyatore asked, even if he knew he didn't have to.

Bryan smiled. "I will."

After a beat Bryan gave Mina his vow. "I, Bryan, take you, Mina, to be my wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always."

"Mina, will you have Bryan to be your husband, to live together in creating an abiding marriage? Will you love and honor, comfort and cherish him in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, from this day forward?"

Mina sighed in her peace. "I will."

Everyone chuckled softly at that, but Mina didn't notice that. All that was in her focus was her love.

Zyatore smiled as he took the rings from his King. "The rings you give and receive this day are the symbols of the endless love into which you enter as husband and wife. Such a love has no beginning and no ending, no giver and no receiver. You are each the beginning and the ending, each the giver and the receiver."

Bride and groom slid their ring on one another's hand and repeated the same promise. "I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is complete, beautiful, and endless."

Zyatore smiled as he went on by blessing the couple before him. "Bryan and Mina, as a collection of words, this ceremony would count for little, were it not for the love and commitment that you here pledge to each other. By virtue of being human, there is distance between you, which is both infinite and infinitesimal, simultaneously. Today you have joined in a covenant bridging that distance. Always remember that in reaching across any distance you two choices face you: to circle the globe in one direction or to take one step in the other. May you ever seek the shorter distance, for love is as difficult--and as simple--as that."

And then he made to declaration all wanted to hear. "Before this gathering Bryan and Mina have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of their deep commitment. Therefore I declare that they are husband and wife. 

"May these two find happiness in their union. May they live faithfully together, performing the vow and covenant they have made between them; and may they ever remain in sympathy and understanding: that their years may be rich in the joys of life, and their days good, and long upon the earth. Bryan, you may now kiss your bride."

The couple chuckled and grinned at that. Bryan put to words what they both were thinking. "See, told you we would be able to wait for our cue line."

Everyone laughed heartily as the hotly blushing bride and groom kissed deeply.

* * *

As the sun set a day later, all of the Isles were gathered in the Gardens of Faith on Tintage the eve of the last day of the group's visit. The fireflies lit the place with a romantic glow. The roses were opened and fragranced with such love by the floral fairies.

The circle had already been consecrated and blessed. As Kateri and Dallan happily moved down the isle from their castle into the circle, a group of fireflies marked the edge of the circle. Neflyte and Molly stood in the North, for the East was Mina and Bryan, to the South was Jedite and Brooke, and for the West was Malachite and Zoicite.

King Cavell smiled on his beloved daughter. He stood opposite the Priestess just on the other side of the couple. Kateri shimmered with such love and devotion towards this young man, Cavell doubt that she would have faked it so convincingly with Aswad.

The Priestess raised her hands above her head with a sweet smile on her face. "In this sacred circle of light, we gather in celebration of a couple joined by heart in perfect love and perfect trust. Tonight they come to bind one to the other for their lives, so long as love shall last. O Goddess of divine love, I ask thee to bless this couple, their love, and their binding so long as they live in love together. May they each enjoy a healthy life filled with joy, love, stability, and fertility."

Joining their hands, Kateri and Dallan moved to the North. Molly and Neflyte spoke in unison as the couple before them each rested their right hand on the plate of soil. "Blessed be by the ancient and mystical element of Earth."

The couple bowed only barely to the Northern callers. They then moved to the East. Mina rang the bell while Bryan smudged the couple to be married, while they both said the words of magic. "Blessed be by the ancient and mystical element of air."

In the South, Jedite and Brooke handed gave each of the couple a white candle. The love in their hearts lit the candles with a blazing light. Kateri and Dallan both lit the thick white unity pillar candle in the center of the pedestal. Once the separate candles were extinguished – ending the couple's own individual paths into the one path of marriage – Jedite and Brooke added their magic as well. "Blessed be by the ancient and mystical element of fire."

West was next. Malachite and Zoicite stood tall and proud to have been asked to cast this point in the opening spell. Zoicite sprinkled them with water from the chalice that was held by Malachite. They smiled as they said the words together. "Blessed be by the ancient and mystical element of water."

The happy couple returned to Neflyte and Molly. All eight callers spoke out in one voice and one accord. "Blessings from the ancient and mystical elements!"

The couple returned to the spot they began.

The Priestess smiled. "Who gives blessing to this ritual to bind these two lovers by our laws?"

"I, King Cavell, of the Isle Kingdoms Fairies."

Because of what happened in that Dallan had fought so hard, and Kateri had proclaimed her love and devotion to him – the questions of if the couple had come to the ceremony of their own free wills was disregarded. The Priestess anointed each of the lovers with rose oil. Then, holding a shimmering crystal over them, she spoke loud and clear. "Goddess of love, in all of her glory, bless you both with togetherness, honesty, and spiritual growth for as long as you both live. The rite of marriage is the same as the sacred union of the Goddess and God, man and woman aspects of the blessed spirit."

By magic the Priestess levitated the rings and dipped them into the salted water. Then she raised them and held them up before each lover. "Negative vibrations, impurities, and hindrances be cast forth from these bands henceforth. Let only all that is positive, loving, and good enter in these circles of gold. In the divine name of the Goddess and God, so mote it be."

Dallan took his love's ring and slid it on her finger as he said his vows so that all could hear him clearly. "In love and trust I bind myself to thee, Kateri. Not only for this life alone, but for so long as love binds our hearts and spirits. I will never seek another to take your place at my side until you tell me that I am freed of this pledge and vow. For that is a place that belongs to you alone. So mote it be."

Kateri felt her fight to hold back her joy filled tears at bay was slowly being lost with each word and as she slid his ring on his finger. "In love and trust I bind myself to thee, Dallan. So long as love does bind us by heart and spirit. None will stand in your place at my side, for it belongs to you alone my love. I am yours so long as you will have me. So mote it be."

As she had the rings, the Priestess dipped the cord into the saltwater and then levitated it between the couple. "Join your hands, left to left and right to right."

They did with the most peaceful smiles on their faces. The Priestess had no doubt of the love between this couple. She bound them and knotted the cord tight. "By this cord and your vows you both are so bound by the limits each of you have set. So mote it be."

After unknotting the cord, the Priestess ended the ceremony by surrounding the pair with pure white light and saying. "By the power of the Goddess and her Horned Consort, I pronounce thee husband and wife, by the terms each has set before the other – may ye both shall live together in love. So mote it be."

Happily, Kateri and Dallan kissed deeply. His family walked up to welcome its newest member. His little brother, Shamir. Shamir's wife, Procne and her sisters Bryony, Aveline, and Katina.

What none knew was that Aswad had escaped! And he had a wedding gift for this little family. "So you steal the one that should have been mine!"

All gasped in fear as they turned to see the uninvited guest. Dallan hid Kateri with his body. Shamir stood in front of him. Before Shamir was his stubborn wife Procne. Before them were her sisters and Katina's fiancé, Rhys.

Unfortunately, that didn't impress Aswad. "How pathetic! Time to show you who owns you girl, and why none will stop me from taking what is mine."

He sent out a blast of energy he created by his hate. It hit all who stood to protect Kateri instantly … including her beloved husband. "Dallan! NO!"

She collapsed by his body and began to mourn for him, but Aswad yanked he into a standing position before the Priestess. "She is a free woman now, and there are none stupid enough to contest me for this juvenile's hand. Marry us."

"No, the terms she set before herself were so long as her husband wanted her at his side. Dallan cannot say either way. I will marry her to no other until such time he has his say." The Priestess was firm on that.

"Release my daughter, traitor!" King Cavell growled.

Aswad smirked. "I will have her. I'll find you precious Dallan, and turn him against you for another. But, for now to teach you who is your owner. A curse I set on you. For every minute you remain on these Isles without Dallan in your sights you will deteriorate ten thousand fold. Gone is your immortality in this Kingdom!"

"I curse you as well, Aswad – for taking away those I love and my home! Become the creature of your darkest and my horrid nightmares! NOW!" With a blast of power, Aswad began to change. He shrieked in agony. "I'll have you yet! This throne will be mine!"

And with that he vanished!

Kateri collapsed into her father's arms. He looked up at Malachite with such a look of pain. Before Cavell could ask, Malachite called out for his cousin Gem and turned his throne over to her as his delegate under the title of Lady of the Isles once again. Then the group took Kateri with them to the modern world.

Kat wept over the lost of her husband, his family, her family, her home, and her life. She had no idea how important this was.

By the time they made it back to the dock, only an hour had passed. Kat went back to her apartment with the youma guards the Generals assigned to her. Mina went home to pack and move in two doors down from Serena! Artemis just went home with Luna so he could dote on his love and unborn son. Serena and Darien went out for the day. The others split up for their homes and lives.

When Neflyte, Molly and their household got to the porch Malachite sent to Neflyte that the spell he had put on Molly would slowly wear off. Neflyte nodded in acceptance. All were silent as Molly was in her husband's arms sleeping. The newest couple took up their leader's offer of his and Molly's private island for a long honeymoon and left an hour later.

None were truly happy, because such a happy time had to be so utterly ruined. The group didn't know that there was a special gift coming early the next day.

* * *

As I said before – forgive how long this took. Also, any mistakes or running on at the end forgive. I'm finishing this at 5:05 in the morning! Ugh! Hope you all like the extended chapter. So what do you think will happen in the next chapter? I promise you will all love it. Was I obvious enough who the fairies are that are missing now – dead/cursed? Any guesses on who is who?


	4. 4

I doubt I have to introduce this chapter given the title – you think?

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**Hearts and Hopes******

**Chapter Four******

**Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Desiree!******

Molly opened her eyes and quickly realized that she was laying on her and Neflyte's bed. How long had she been out of it? The last thing she remembered was everyone feeling sad on the boat ride home. She must have dozed off leaning against her husband. Then Molly remembered their friend who had lost her own far too soon. She felt so badly for Kateri. Molly remembered just how close she had come to losing Neflyte not long before.

Then the twinge that first woke her pulled Molly out of those grief filled thoughts. It was low in her back and traveled down her hips and thighs. She panted and groaned, alerting her youmas – one of whom went for Neflyte. The other three came forward. "Mistress?"

"I think it's still early yet, girls. But could one of you get Neflyte for me?" Molly groaned as the hurt throbbed slightly.

"Roghen already has mistress. There is a blizzard settling on the city and he is at the office making sure that all of the human employees are taken care of." Tyrol soothingly said as she tried to keep their mistress calm.

Molly for a moment only nodded, it was that painful. "I need to go to the bathroom. Can you girls help me?"

"Yes Mistress." Two of them helped Molly stand and walk; the third opened the door. All worried that something was very wrong. Molly felt better as she got both businesses out of the way, for some reason it had felt urgent. The truth dawned on her when she saw it – blood and mucus! Her bloody show! Her baby was coming out of her! "Girls, hurry Neflyte up! And get Amy's mom here!"

"Mistress?"

"It's time!"

* * *

Neflyte and Malachite relaxed back in the former's office. When the storm came in Malachite volunteered to return to help with the job of getting their employees home safely with enough supplies and equipment to take care of them each for at the least a week. Zoicite too returned to see the first strong snowfall in years for her. She was at the mansion looking out the nursery window and through the ceiling illusion. Jedite was seeing off the last group of employees with all they would need for a week. Malachite grinned over at his friend and superior knowingly. He sensed his spell had at last worn off. Molly had caught up all of her lost sleep and the time had come. "Hope you're ready for at least one very long night, boss."

"Whatever are you talking about, Malachite?" Neflyte was exhausted from one of the longest days he had since regaining his freedom and honor. His friend's smirk and vague comment was not helping at all.

Malachite couldn't help chuckling. Just then Roghen appeared and bowed. "Lady Molly has sent me, Lord Neflyte. She said that it is time."

Time? Time … its time! "The baby's coming?"

Malachite smirked, chuckled harder, and nodded. Jedite came in on the scene and was at a loss. "What's going on?"

"Molly says the baby's coming!" Neflyte about exploded in his joy. "I'm going to be a father!"

"I thought we all knew that earlier. Congrats anyway boss." Jedite couldn't help but chuckle along with Malachite at the stupid smirk of elation on Neflyte's face.

Neflyte looked over at Roghen worried. "Has Amy's mother been notified?"

Roghen closed and smiled as she nodded. "Yes, she is with Lady Molly now. So far the pain is tolerable, and she is only two centimeters dilated. She has a long way to go before it is time for her to push. Amy's mother has six other mothers in labor now as well at the hospital, and might have an emergency cesarean to perform later on. She's returning to the hospital, but Lady Molly wants you with her."

They had waited this long, he could wait a little longer to hold his daughter for the first time. He looked over at his friends and couldn't hide his pride from his voice as he spoke to Jedite. "Is everyone home now?"

A second later Jedite nodded with a smile. "Yes, Mrs. Hine just walked into her home. She was the last home. One child is between school and home but one of the youma has her safely in a car now and is taking her home as we speak. Go on and get to your lady already."

Neflyte didn't need to be told twice, a heartbeat later he was gone. The pair chuckled and shook their heads as they gave all the staff the holidays off unless they were assigned to someone – knowing that those youmas would be celebrating with their charges anyway. Then they quickly left to be with their expecting ladies.

Malachite sat behind his new bride and pulled her close as the snow fell. His hands covered the small bulge in her belly where their unborn daughter was growing. This was their first snow as a legally wed couple. Being there for their niece's birth was important for them both. To be honest, being close to their extended family during the holidays was more appealing than locking themselves away on an island with only sun, surf, tropical forest, and beaches. This was a time for fires, snow, hot chocolate, and family.

Speaking of family, they could feel her joy as she ran through the halls to get to the nursery and her family long before they heard Glorianna's giggles and joy-filled glee. "Daddy's hoooommmmeeeee!"

"That is a sound I can't seem to regret. Now all of our sweetest dreams are real, my love … my King." Zoicite smiled and sighed as she looked at the door, just waiting for her daughter to burst into the room.

Malachite too waited expectantly for his first baby. "That I agree with you on … my Queen, and bride, and one love. Am I the only one who is still not accustomed to a title?"

"No, I haven't gotten used to it yet either. Several of my maids-in-waiting came by to visit while you were gone to ask for my opinions about various household aspects. None of them would drop royal protocol, and seem so scandalized by how the others treats us as family rather than royal guests and by how Glorianna doesn't yet treat me as a Queen. She was so upset when one of them told her how she should ask to get in my lap and should curtsy to us when she comes in our presences." Zoicite shook her head.

Malachite sighed. He forgot how strict his uncle had been about all of that. He refused to do such with his children outside of court. "I hope you explained things to them and our baby Glorianna."

Zoicite nodded, but still looked so upset. "Glorianna still feels like she is a bad girl for it."

A knocking on the door interrupted them. Malachite called out. "Where's my bubbly angel girl?"

Glorianna giggled and went into the room slowly, shutting the door behind her and curtsying very Princess like. With a sparkling smile and a twinkle in her eyes she rushed across the room into her father's arms. "Daddy!"

"Baby, when we are not in court, you don't have to act like what others think a Princess should act like." Malachite was angry that his baby was hurt so. When Glorianna carefully climbed into her mother's lap and snuggled into Zoicite's embrace they knew she was happy again. "I like being me, mommy."

"I like you better as you too, baby girl." Zoicite sighed as she embraced her first baby tighter just so. Malachite embraced his wife and children just as the youngest spoke up. '_Don't anyone love me?_'

Glorianna rubbed her mother's belly softly. "We all love you sissy. I was just thought daddy would hate me because I should know how I was supposed to act. But daddy says I can be me when we're not in court."

'_Okay. Desiree isn't talking to me. She said something weird is happening and she would talk to me later, but she stopped talking._' Hope whimpered.

"Hope, Desiree is being born. Sometimes it takes a long time for babies to come out of their mommies." Zoicite sighed.

Hope giggled. '_Goodie! I want born today too!_'

Malachite chuckled at that. "You are too young right now, baby. When it gets hot outside and it is summertime is when you're going to be born. Today is Desiree's expected birthday."

'_Okay, daddy. But, then can I be born … when summer comes?_' Hope whimpered sadly.

"That is your expected birthday baby girl – first day of summer." Zoicite smiled. She could hardly wait for that day to come.

* * *

Across the hall, Neflyte couldn't believe the day had arrived. He walked in to find his wife groaning curled up on their bed. He almost wished that he hadn't gotten her pregnant, seeing the pain birth was putting her through. And then Jessica chuckled in their minds, "_the pain that Molly is going through is normal, Neflyte. Oh, and would this be a bad time to tell you both that I am expecting?_"

"She finally make me a big sister when I am in the middle of having her first grandchild!" Molly shouted out as a soft contraction rippled her muscles. 

"_Actually, Ian has asked me to marry him. It will be a few months before I announce that you are going to be a big sister, Molly._"

Neflyte sat beside his wife and began to rub her back where she was in pain. "_Congratulations mom. Am I safe in expecting that the two of you are downstairs?_"

"Actually I am coming through the door, but yes Ian is downstairs." Jessica chuckled. "Molly, breathe baby. That's right Neflyte; keep massaging her back when the pain gets bad. And don't worry, the two of you are doing great. Listen to your instincts."

"I want to get up!" Molly cried out. Neflyte helped her sit up and get on her feet. They walked for a few minutes, until the pain was gone. "Sorry, I was crying. I didn't know it was going to hurt that bad."

"It's alright my angel. Better?" Neflyte kissed her after Molly nodded. "Just think, sometime today we'll have our daughter in our arms for the first time." That got Molly to flash him a beaming smile.

Jessica chuckled at them. Yes, they'd survive this. "Just an idea, if you're sitting the rocking chair you can rock through the rougher contractions."

Neflyte sent the request to Malachite who carried the rocker in a few minutes later. By then the pains were worsening. Amy's mom came back a few minutes later and checked to be surprised that Molly was at seven cm! The birth was going a little faster than any expected. There were still three mothers who needed her, so Amy's mom had to go back. Luckily Amy was there and had gone over birthing videos and various scenarios with her mother for months. If anything went wrong, she'd be able to handle it. All that Amy could need was moved to the manor and stored in case of an emergency. Thankfully they considered it.

Within an hour after Amy arrived and her mother left, the city was shut down due to the blizzard, and Molly was moving into pushing labor fast. Amy's mother couldn't be teleported out to the hospital without being seen, and she was in the middle of being prepped for the Cesarean section she had warned everyone about. 

Amy was a pro in Molly's eyes with how calm and strong the Sailor Senshi Princess of Mercury acted. Amy had Serena bring in some calming music, while she and Neflyte prepped the bed and Molly for the birth. As Amy got herself prepped, Zoicite brought in ice chips and some juice and Neflyte put the oxygen mask on his wife's face. Darien brought in some water and a rag for Neflyte to wipe Molly down with just after Molly's water broke. But none stayed for long. Through the majority of the birth they all waited for the news down in the living room.

Amy could see that Molly was scared. "Molly, you're doing fine. Listen to your body. You move this by what you feel."

Looking past Neflyte, Amy could see that another contraction was about to hit. On time Molly cried out and panted. Neflyte wiped her face and spoke gently. He was amazed that she had yet to curse at him or blame him as the second and third time fathers in their Lamaze classes had warned him would happen. But, Molly panted, cried, groaned, and breathed – never hated. She was stronger than he had ever given her credit for. Amy checked again and was shocked – she couldn't believe that she was really doing this! "I can just see the baby's head! She's got lots of beautiful red hair!"

Molly and Neflyte both chuckled hard at that. Molly suddenly gasped, "I want to push!"

"Okay real easy pushes, Molly. I don't think that you want to tear. Bear down. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight … that was really good Molly." Amy coached over Molly's cries. Obviously the young mother was feeling the ring of fire that comes from the baby's head being birthed. "Again Molly. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Take a breath Molly! That's it! Come on."

Neflyte took over the counting, while Amy massaged and tried to help her friend's body opening stretch. Before long the baby's head was fully crowned. Molly cried out a couple of times when it was just too much for her to take. Those cries slightly alarmed Zoicite. But Jessica assured her that the pain was normal and would be forgotten the moment that baby was cuddled against her chest.

It hurt and burned worse than anything Molly imagined as the baby's head was birthed. Blood and more fluid came out, but (as a soldier) Neflyte didn't feel ill from the sight. If anything he was amazed by what his love and he had done their wedding night that was then sliding out of Molly's body. Another push and the baby's head was fully birthed. Molly flung back into Neflyte's arms and panted in relief. Amy cleaned the baby's nose and mouth. All that time Desiree was crying. '_I want my mommy! I want my daddy! I'm cold! Mommy … daddy!_'

"_Desiree, you're being born today. It's cold because you head is outside of your mommy's belly for the first time._" Neflyte tried to calmly explain.

Desiree continued to whimper, but her screams were quieted for the meantime. Molly, seeing the baby through a mirror one of the youma held up for her, found new energy to push with (never knowing that a portion of it came from her husband). A few pushes later, Molly was resting back against the pillows and Desiree was in Amy's arms. Amy cleared the baby's airway and mouth, wiped away some of the blood, wrapped her up and laid her on Molly's stomach.

That moment was magic for the couple, in her arms Molly held that little life that never had the chance to be born over a thousand years before. The daughter they had once lost was feeding off of Molly, and it felt as if the universe was righted at last for the pair who cooed over their infant child. Amy delivered the placenta and tied off the umbilical cord. "Do you want to cut it, Neflyte?"

He looked up in amazement. Molly smiled and nodded. He took the scissors and in two snips severed Desiree from Molly. He gave the scissors back and then rubbed his little girl's cheek for the first time. He couldn't believe it. There in his wife's arms was his daughter. Amy took Desiree to weight the little girl while Neflyte massaged his wife's belly to help stop her bleeding. Ten-forty that Christmas Eve the couple were the proud parents of a healthy and beautiful seven pound eight ounce daughter.

"Here you go Neflyte. I seem to have a little girl who wants her daddy." Amy smiled as she came back with the baby in her arms. She had given the girl a vitamin K shot and eye drops, and fitted a hat on her head to keep her warm.

Neflyte was shocked. "What if …"

'_Daddy? I want my daddy. Please aunny Amy. I want my daddy._'

Gently Amy settled the baby in her nervous father's arms. Neflyte was instantly in love. "Happy birthday, my precious Desiree."

'_Hmm, daddy._'

Molly was happy as she watched her husband holding their newborn daughter. It was a moment they had waited over a thousand years for. Amy went downstairs and announced Desiree's weight and birth time. Everyone was anxious to see the little girl, but Amy was able to buy the new parents some time alone with their baby.

Molly and Neflyte sat there as she fed their daughter. Desiree was both hungry and tired after the long birthing process. Yet, her parents felt all of her love. After an hour, Neflyte picked up both his wife and daughter and carried them across the hall to Desiree's nursery. He was happy when one of the youmas brought in Molly's rocking chair and sat it beside the couple before respectfully bowing and exiting the room. Once his family was settled beside him, Neflyte began the ceremony he had been dreaming of since the morning they discovered that their daughter was on her way.

He opened himself and his family to the stars and the universe. "Stars … I, King Neflyte Pution Taro Stanton of the Royal House of Kaphiri and ruler of the Moon Dragon Clan and your named guardian do summon your attention."

'**Our beloved son and guardian, this is a night we have waited so very long for.**'

Molly smiled. This was the first time that she too heard what the stars were saying to her husband. '**It is the connection between your symbols of rulership, our dearest daughter. I told you that they would heighten your own powers while giving you all of the powers of the Queens that came before you. If you remember, I also told you that my son had my talent for star talk.**'

"Mother? Oh, you are still with us?"

'**Yes our daughter. And we will always be. Now I believe that the time has come for an introduction?**'

Molly smiled up at her husband as she laid their daughter into his arms, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek in her pride and love. She knew what mother was talking about. Molly could feel that her body was already healing from her birth at an accelerated rate. Neflyte sighed in adore as he accepted the child from his only love. He couldn't help cuddling his precious bundle a moment, to the joy of his wife and the stars. Looking up at the stars, he had never felt as whole as he did at that moment. "Stars … guardians, guides, mother … I present to you my first born daughter and heir to mine and my Queen's throne as well as future guardian of you, Princess Desiree Namid Renee Stanton."

'**She will be a Princess, Ruler, Guardian, General, and Granddaughter who will make us all very proud. Welcome to the world Desiree, blessed child who dances forever with the stars.**'

'_Grammy! Love you Grammy!_'

'**And we love you little granddaughter.**' Came chuckling from the stars.

A heartbeat later the scene above the family changed to focus in on one of the grouping of stars. Molly looked up, but could see in her husband's startled face that it hadn't happened because of him. She wondered if it was the stars, until the truth came out in one word. '_Grammy._'

'**As talented as her father was at that age I see. Hello darling. I think it's nap time.**' The voice of the stars chuckled as Desiree yawned.

Molly wiped away her tears of pride and joy as Neflyte again rested their daughter into her arms. Before Desiree dosed off for the first time after her birth, she yawned once more. '_Love mommy … Love daddy … night-night._'

"Goodnight little darling. We love you, my daughter." Neflyte kissed his daughter's forehead, and then his wife's lips.

Molly rested her head against him as she smiled at her daughter. This was the sense of love she had felt growing in her belly for nine months. This was that weird feeling of movement had been. This was the child she had always dreamed of having by her love, even before the truth came out. This was indeed was her daughter. "Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams."

By then Desiree was asleep. Neflyte again carried his wife and child over across the hall to find that the bed her and his wife shared was cleaned up, the equipment was put off to the side, and a feeding pillow was placed in the middle of the bed. Molly grinned as she softly called out, "thank you girls." Her youmas came forward, saluted and bowed, and then returned to the shadows.

Neflyte laid his wife on the made and turned down bed, and Molly rested their daughter in the opening of the pillow. This way Desiree gained security those first few nights of her life outside of her mother's womb.

By that time Molly was drained. The moment she relaxed next to her daughter, she was unconscious. Neflyte smiled and covered his love before draping a soft blanket over his daughter's body. Once again his had the family he once created long before. A soft knocking brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

Quietly everyone filed in to glance on the little girl they had all waiting so long to see. The Generals all stood around their friend and leader. The others gathered around the bed. None poke loudly, wanting both mother and daughter to rest.

Kat forced a smile on her face, but inside she was dying. She had no idea that her love was already reborn or just how soon she would see him again.

* * *

Sorry that this one was so short and long in wait, I'm back in school and that means homework first – plus I'm also working on a Harry Potter fic that I will not send out until I have it at least near completion.


	5. 5

I doubt I have to introduce this chapter given the title – you think?

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**Hearts and Hopes******

**Chapter Five******

**Bringing in the New Year and Dreams of What May Come******

Molly and the baby were still asleep that early morning. Nephrite sat up in the bed and watched the pair. It was frightening how close he had come to not having all of this, but he was grateful for that very reason – because he almost died in his wife's loving arms. Here it was the morning of the last day of the best year of his life. Nephrite looked back on it and smiled.

He had become the King of his long dead Clan, and now knew his true name – on top of meeting and getting to know his parents. Molly had become his Queen and had bonded to him in a way no two people could bond (thanks to the gifts from his parents). All of his old comrades were finally married and either had children or were expecting. The four of them were returned to their former positions. The Prince … no now he was the King of Elysian, and she was the Queen of the Moon Kingdom … anyway, they were back together. In fact all of the Senshi Princesses … no, Queens … they were all with their loves. Venus was even married to the man who had once been her female lover a thousand years before. The entire group was betting on how soon she would be announcing that she was benched.

To top it all, there was little Desiree. A thousand years before they had lost her. She never had the chance to take her first breath before she and her dear mother were so cruelly killed. Almost as if she had read her father's thoughts, the babe shifted in her sleep, but decided to sleep on. Carefully, Nephrite laid back down beside his child and wife. This little girl was one of the children that were prophesized long before even Nephrite's Father's time – the children who spoke before they were seen who herald the new age of the System of Planetary Kingdoms once called the Silver Millennium.

What mattered most to the leader of the High Guardian Generals was that his daughter was born, alive, and well. In fact it was her one-week birthday according to all of the ladies. One week that little Desiree had been out of her mother's womb. One week he had been able to hold her … when one of the others wasn't that is. A week Nephrite was thankful to have lived.

He was also thankful not to be Kateri. The day after Desiree's birth was Christmas Day. Molly had healed fully by then, but everyone dotted on her as if she still needed time to rest. At one point while the gifts were being passed out, Kateri was holding Desiree and looking miserable. Nephrite knew that she was thinking about her lost families. For now, she could not even see her birth family. Any touch of the magick from the Triad Isles Kingdom would kill her. Malachite had to be careful about when he and his family used magick to not harm her.

Glorianna smiled as she took a gift over to the grieving young widow. Kateri gave Desiree over to Serena and took the gift from the child. "What is this?"

"I made it for you."

It was an envelope … no doubts a picture. Glorianna climbed into her lap as Kateri opened it to find a picture. On the bottom was 'MY FAMALEE'. There was seemingly everyone in the group in that living room exchanging, ripping open, and cooing over gifts. Glorianna grinned as she pointed out Kateri in the picture. Only then did the grieving woman see in the background faint figures. "Who are they?"

Glorianna smiled brightly up at her, as if glad to hear that question. "They are the people you're waiting to come back." Then the child whispered into Kateri's ear, "you won't have to wait for very long. I dreamed it last night. But if you want him you have to let him decide for himself."

Nephrite clearly saw the hope glow in the young woman's eyes again.

Now here it was the last day of the year – Omisoka. That week the group had been busy cleaning everyone's houses from top to bottom and the girls cooked for the celebrations. Molly helped, pointing out that times had changed and that she was fully healed, luckily the ladies saw things that way – or else there would have been a huge scandal. But, the little family was ready to stay at home by themselves that night – since it was not seen as proper to take their week-old daughter to the temple for the celebrations.

Nephrite looked over to see that his wife was awake and smiling at him. Yes, this had been an interesting year. And he would have not had it any other way. "Did you sleep well, Molly?"

"Yes. But it is tonight's dreams that count big. I wonder what she is dreaming about." Molly sighed, nodding her head toward their sleeping child.

Nephrite brushed one of his fingers down the sleeping infant's cheek, completely in love with her and her mother. "What is important is that her rest is peaceful. Shall we let her sleep?"

"Yeah. She's probably going to be up all night with us. It's best that she get her sleep in now. Hungry?"

She smiled when he nodded. This was her life, and Molly wasn't sorry for a single moment of it. When her love slid out of the bed and helped her out, Molly felt safe, loved, and at home. Carefully they made their way over to the door and turned back to see their newborn daughter had four youma watching over Desiree at each corner of the bed. Their beloved child was safe.

Molly sighed in her husband's arms as they walked down the hall quietly. But a soft giggle told them that they weren't the only ones up and about. With a wink, she softly spoke to her love. "I wonder what that was."

"What did you hear Molly?" Nephrite enjoyed this game. Especially how it made Molly's eyes light up with joy. Another giggle tinkled in the corridor. "Ah, I hear it too. I seem to recall it happening yesterday too."

"We seem to hear that sound nearly everyday now." Molly grinned beautifully up at him before looking expectantly ahead of them.

Nephrite was glad that they had sealed their room to keep things quiet for their sleeping child. "I can't seem to remember what caused it. Perhaps I should teleport us downstairs."

That was when the giggling was given a face. In fact it was the face of Glorianna. "It's me!"

Molly giggled at how Nephrite took up and cuddled the little girl. Then out from her own bedroom squealing in joy was Jayde. "Morning!"

Chuckling they joined the rest of their family downstairs for breakfast.

Nearly right after breakfast Zoicite had to lie down. She was still suffering from morning sickness, but it wasn't as often or as bad as it once was. Malachite tended to stay near her during this time, and was lying down with her. So long as Glorianna was at home and playing nicely with Jayde, neither of them worried.

However, when it came to Jedite and Brooke, the poor woman was in the bathroom again with her husband beside her. Each meal seemed to be a struggle for her. But all the ladies knew she wouldn't trade it, not with the gift she would be holding close when it was all over.

Luna was huge and a week late! She had taken to snuggling in Serena's closet in a box. Everyone was expecting the call that the kitten was on its way at any time. The wait was making Artemis nervous, who was staying with his love during the last days of her time. He hated to see her so uncomfortable, but both were excited at the baby coming all too soon.

Mina was enjoying being a wife. Bryan kept the blonde happy and feeling as if she was on cloud nine all of the time. It was a sight that was not only seen in Venus.

Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury all three were very much in love. Raye and Chad were working hard together to make this first New Year's they had together special, to her grandfather's glee. Lita was having fun with Ken all day before having dinner with his parents, while Amy and Greg had lunch with her mother and an early dinner with his parents – obviously things were serious in those pairings.

Serena and Darien were staying with her family. Darien was having the time of his life. Serena's folks were slyly hinting at the wedding plans. Sammy was fully acting the part of Darien's little brother.

In the name of letting their mothers rest, both Jayde and Glorianna went outside to play in the woods. If they only knew the evil that was about to wreck the extended family's all too precious peace. Two pairs of dark eyes glared and waited, now was the perfect time for their plans.

Yet in Tokyo, the spirit within Serena's mother felt the danger and sent the spell needed to overcome it. She smirked and muttered to herself. "So, the time has come for the two to become the soldiers I see them becoming."

* * *

Being near the same age Jayde and Glorianna were very close. Each holding the other close in confidence. They both had Generals for at least one parent, both were Crown Princesses, and both were talented with gymnastics and acting. Yet neither knew of the talents about to surface.

They were rushing through the woods, chasing after sylphs glimmering on the wind, when they noticed how cold and quiet the woods had become. The sylphs left, not knowing their Princess and her friend was in danger.

And then the area grew dark. Both girls were terrified, but both hid it as they back against one another – leaving no opening for an attack from behind. Their youmas came forward and surrounded the girls.

A sudden devil's wind twisted and gathered each youma until they were all piled into a dark energy dome!

"Glori?"

"Yeah, Jayde?"

"We are in deep trouble!"

Above them a cruel high-pitched woman's laughter filled the air. "Oh, two little girls alone in the woods. What a treat."

On the ground in front of them came a man's growl in reply. "A sweet treat that is cherry flavored no doubt."

Both girls glared at the tall, pale, thin man as he slid out of the shadows. His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his dark eyes seemed to have a red glow within.

Instantly Jayde felt strange as she looked into those eyes. Not quite sleepy, but really off for sure. "Glori?"

Hearing her friend's slurred speech, Glorianna knew instantly what they were facing – a vampire! Like that woman who tried to kill her mommy and take her daddy … Jet. "Leave Jayde alone!"

The woman suddenly appeared in front of Glorianna, shocking the girl into showing her fear. "What fun would that be, pretty Glori? I like that name. You will be quite the daughter when we are done raising you."

Glorianna went wide-eyed and sent a message for her parents to come for her and Jayde, who was swaying against her back. The guy obviously had her under a spell! "Fight him Jayde!"

"Why?" The man's voice trickled like a stream. Glorianna fought hard against it, but it was hard – he was so strong, and the woman in front of her was obviously helping him.

With a sneering smile, the woman brushed her fingers down Glorianna's cheek. "Now we will have our child back, and have a sister for her as well. That will recompense the lost of our daughter, Jet, nicely."

The ground beneath them shook and cooled and the wind swirled and heated. It broke the pair's control on the girls enough to give them their freedom.

Both girls glared at the vampires. As the higher-ranking generals' child, Glorianna spat on the woman's face. "We have our families, and you are going to get what your brat got and more!"

"In the name of all children, we will punish the two of you!" Jayde shouted – like she had heard her family do just before a battle.

"YOU ARE OURS NOW!" the vampires roared as they moved to grab the girls.

Jayde and Glorianna leapt out of the way in time, but not by much. The man was able to grab Jayde's leg! "Glori! He's got me!"

From deep within her Glorianna felt a surge of power augment and spread from her core to the rest of her body. She was changing. Her eyes looked sharper and more stone like. Those eyes fell on the man who dared to hurt her very best friend! "Leave her alone."

It hadn't been a request, but a cold subdued order. Jayde was stunned to say the least. Glorianna was different, and it scared her. "Glori?"

"Make me, _child_." The man smirked.

But his smirk died when hers outdid his by a large margin, nearly matching her father's. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Without a second thought of how or why she knew, Glorianna created a dark crystal much like the ones her mother used, only this one had rainbows reflected in each facet. Like her mother, the child sent it hurtling at the woman telekinetically – who had started to grab her.

She shrieked as the crystal embedded itself into her shoulder. But, Glorianna wasn't done. She shoved her open palm out towards the man and felt tiny flecks of energy release from her palm as she screamed out, "Yah!"

The flecks turned into jasmine blossoms that shredded into its petals and sliced into the male vampire's face and upper body.

Jayde scooted away, only in time to see the danger. "Glori! Watch out behind you!"

Too late, the female had snatched Glorianna from behind when the girl started to turn and go for her friend. She pulled the child's head to the side so she could expose her neck to her fangs.

~_Glori needs me; I can't let her down! But, the guy won't let me leave. Besides if I get away, no way will I get help back here in time._~ Jayde thought to herself.

When Glorianna cried out in pain from struggling to get away, it cracked something within Jayde. A force that had already been a part of her awakened.

The man grabbed her, but she only smirked. "My turn."

She was able to send the man flying with a burst of energy from her small palm. He hit a tree and was dazed long enough.

Turning to her friend, Jayde focused and did what she never knew she could outside of her parents. She contacted Glorianna with her mind! '_Glori?_'

She could see her friend's shock. '_Jayde?_'

'_Call for the dragons and fae!_'

With as much of a nod that she could give, Glorianna remembered what her parents had told her.

// **_"Glorianna, if you are ever in deep trouble and the youmas are not able to help you, the natives of our two kingdoms will come to your aide – call from your heart, and they will come."_** \\

Taking a breath, she focused on her new powers and on the love she knew she had from her family to give her strength. The called with the voice of her heart. _Any who can hear my call … my friend and I need help! _

A breath from being bitten, the vampire was distracted but the feeling of many small arrows hitting her legs and hips. The gnomes were closest so they were attacking first! But the woman snorted. "Pests."

Then came the sounds of great wings beating, and a roar that alerted the family at home of the danger. Zoicite warned that it was dragons, all of whom seemed enraged. The Generals (excluding Zoicite obviously) and the Scouts (including Molly this time) teleported. And what they saw on their arrival stunned them all!

Glorianna was attacking with beautiful crystals and jasmine petals. The dragons and fae were following her orders without question or comment. While Jayde was creating illusions and attacking with barriers very much like her father.

For a moment the adults stood there in awe, and the two fathers felt such pride in their young girls. Then the enemy spotted the group.

"Love look, more playthings."

The man smirked. "Fathers came to give the girls away."

Jedite growled, "OUR girls are going nowhere but home, Dowan!"

"And as for playthings, Samar, it seems you can't handle two girls and their protectors." Malachite smirked.

Then the battle went downhill. Both vampires took off the kid gloves that they had been using the entire time. First the fae were blown away, and too nearly were the dragons – but they dug into the earth and held tight. Then the vampire pair attacked the adults. The Generals and Tuxedo Mask were instantly trapped in a dark energy dome, like the youmas. The Scouts didn't have it any easier though.

Like with Jet, their attacks were easily deflected. But this time they were wise enough to get out of the way before being harmed. Suddenly Venus collapsed. Sailor Moon turned and was shocked. Had her friend been attacked from behind? "Venus!"

Mercury went to take care of their fallen friend. Jayde and Glorianna saw that either vampire controlled each dome. So, with a nod of agreement between the two girls, each sent an attack. Jayde sent an energy blast at Samar, while Glorianna sent a crystal shard at Dowan.

With each hit one dome and then the other was destroyed because the girls had shaken the vampires concentration just enough. But this put the pair in the line of fire again.

As the vampires started to attack the girls, all eight youmas surrounded their charges and created and energy bubble to fend off attack.

Samar sneered. "Think that we are alone? To bad you never know what hides among the shadows."

Suddenly, from every dark area at once, came demons and evils mankind feared most. While the girls were safe, the adults were taking a severe beating.

Nephrite fell hard, followed by Molly. Serena and Tuxedo Mask were barely holding their own. The rest were swaying from the forces bearing down on them. Each evil became the group's worse fears, sending the adults into fear that only weakened them and their attacks while it fed the minions.

Seeing their fathers and family hurting angered the two girls to a point they couldn't stand off to the side any longer. Nodding to each other, they grabbed each other's hands and focused all their love into a light that warmed and calmed them. That light spread fast until it filled the youmas and filtered into the barrier guarding the girls. Then the barrier turned into an amplifier – sending the warmth and light into the area in waves. It burned and froze the evils, along with their vampire masters as well. A blink of an eye later, only the vampires remained, and they seemed to be in pain.

"They will be ours." Samar growled.

Dowan's sneer slowly turned into a smirk. "You took our dark daughter, so we will take yours – all of yours."

After that they vanished. Both girls fainted. Venus slowly woke up. And the group was worried of what could happen next.

* * *

Once home, two women ran to the group in fear. Brooke and Zoicite clutched their daughters close for dear life. One of the youmas brought their baby to Molly and Nephrite. Bryan walked out and pulled Venus into a tight embrace. The others sat and rested.

Looking up after turning back to her usual self, Serena saw how tired Venus was. "You okay girl?"

"I'm just tired. Too much at once I guess." Venus muttered as she transformed back into Mina.

The others followed in suit. But Amy was wearing a strange look on her face. "Mina, I know why you are tired. You should not have been in that fight at all."

"Why not! I'm as good as any of the rest of us!" Mina screamed and then broke down into tears, stunning all but Amy – who was smiling.

Lita swallowed, "Ames, what do you mean Mina shouldn't have been in the fight?"

"Well, it wouldn't be fair that Molly then Zoicite and then Brooke and Luna were all benched but Mina isn't." Amy smiled cheerfully.

"**BENCHED!**" The entire group shouted as one.

Amy nodded. Mina looked down at and touched her flat belly. "I'm having a baby?"

"Yes, congratulations Mina." Amy chuckled.

Serena smirked. "Well then, Mina you are officially benched then."

"Oh, you are enjoying this! Wait until you're benched, girl!" Mina growled as she blushed. She was going to be a mother!

Bryan held her and rubbed her back as Mina wept with happiness. "You're going to be a great mom, love."

"Are you happy?" Mina's eyes showed how frightened she was inside.

Bryan beamed. "You kidding? I am ecstatic – and that really doesn't begin to cover how I feel."

Mina giggled and nuzzled his neck.

* * *

I know short and long awaited, but I have schoolwork right now people! Thanks to those who are still interested in this section of my remake of the show. Any ideas on where to go with H&H only?


	6. 6

I have pasted in some of the next season in on this chapter. Nothing major, just starting it all now rather than all of the sudden when Rini shows up, like in the series. Oh and this is a long chapter – you have been warned. Hope I don't have to tell who is getting hitched this time. Thanks to AnglAshlyM – she asked and now has her new chapter. Hey, I have had limited time this past summer (which is drawing to a close so it will be hard to update given I have almost all writing intensive classes this semester) and – as my Speech teacher loved to harp – "The squeaky wheel gets the oil!" If you have a fav fic – TELL ME SO! If you have ideas – see the previous sentence.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**Hearts and Hopes******

**Chapter Six******

**A Kitten, A Moon Wedding, and Nightmares Continue and Begin******

Two days later the call came in that all had been looking forward to, Luna had given birth during the night to a healthy boy. Black with patches of white, just as all had seen in the vision the Tree of Life had given them. The night of his naming everyone arrived in Serena's room to find the three cats cuddling on the bed. Serena had temporarily moved in with Darien to give the little family a chance to get to know one another in private. Raye smirked with a wink. "Wonder which family she's talking about."

Mina chuckled. "Doubt she was indicating either one specifically."

Serena and Darien both blushed hotly. Their blushes grew hotter when Jadeite grinned. "Now that all of the Generals are hitched, I wonder what excuse they'll use next to postpone the wedding."

Everyone laughed a bit harder, but kept it down for the small kitten that was sleeping next to his mother. Serena sighed. "After graduation for we Scouts?"

Nephrite smirked. "Given the fact that time has been held for you girls in class so that all of you have finished more work than first expected. Plus you each have been set up into higher grade levels through testing by the schools."

Serena went pale. "Nephrite, what are you skating around with that smirk on your face?"

At that he tried to pull on an innocent look. "Moon Princess, I simply wanted to point out that all of you would be graduating at the end of the semester."

Darien joined in paling. "And that will be?"

"Next weekend." Nephrite's eye glittered with his pint up mirth. "Now about that date?"

Serena blushed. She was scared that she was pushing Darien into this. In the early days of their engagement both had agreed that divorce was not what either wanted, so they were going to get to know one another as they went through making the wedding plans. Now it felt too rushed.

Darien too was worried. Worried that she would say no, worried that she wasn't ready, worried that she would only say yes only to get the others to stop. In those beautiful eyes he could see that she too was afraid. Yet, deep inside there was a hope … that he would agree. He refused to let her down. "The weekend after that, my Princess?"

Tears of joy filled her eyes and her smile beamed even brighter. "Yes, my King. Oh, Darien!"

The rest smiled, until Serena chuckled. "After that we get to help pester Amy and Raye."

Before either young woman could cause a ruckus to wake their son, Artemis interrupted. "Well, it's about time you two got together. Didn't get that luxury back on the Moon Kingdom."

"I remember, Artemis. That was one of the regrets that Queen Serenity had before she sacrificed herself for us all." Luna was still fighting her hormones even after birthing her and Artemis' baby boy.

Smiling, Irene transformed herself into Queen Serenity. "And yet you have seemingly forgotten that I have not left any of you."

"Mother?" Serena smiled with tears in her eyes. Her beautiful mother, how could she forget that the woman never left her?

Serenity smiled and nodded. "Now, I believe the wedding plans can be held off until later on. There is another special reason that we are all here."

Artemis smiled down on his true love. Once Luna nodded, he took a deep and proud breath. "Today our son will have his name. Seeing as the Kingdom of the Moon is returning and yet is all new, Luna and I agreed on naming our son Mika, meaning New Moon."

Almost as if he already understood them, Mika sighed and opened his eyes at his mother. Luna smiled and nuzzled the little boy. Mika stretched as his father too nuzzled him, giggling when Artemis accidentally hit a ticklish spot. Everyone smiled at that.

* * *

Luna swore it would be a long time before she'd get in the family way again, but everyone could see that she loved being a mother. She coddled and cherished her son and the boy's father. Unlike ordinary cats, their feline species was very human-like. Gestation might be feline in length, but the babies needed extra time to grow after they are born – nearly eleven to fourteen times longer than average cats. In fact Luna's son laid next to his mother, ate, and slept (none of the family wanted to know about the rest) for the first six months of his life.

Little Mika loved when he was handled by his parents' friends, and purred very loudly. He especially liked the baby that would sometimes cuddle next to him. She smelled sweet and never spoke or laughed too loudly. Okay so sometimes she could stink, and she cried really loudly sometimes. But he trusted her and felt like he was supposed to be near her.

Serena gave the little family as much time as they wanted. When she came home to plan the wedding she decided to sleep in the guestroom. Artemis stayed with his love and kitten for the first few weeks, according to him it was to bond with his love and son. Unfortunately, everyone else knew better.

Mina was torn between morning sickness that was worse than any that the others had faced, and mood swings that pushed all but her husband and Queen Jessica into waiting for safety to visit. But, she was happy. Somehow she didn't let her grades slip in that last week, though she did stay at home much of it due to her pregnancy. Amy and her mom had been worried about the battle Mina had no place being in having an effect. Once Mina started having dull cramps at school, she was put on bed rest. Only once did she get out of the house. Nursery Duties.

The group came together to create a nursery for the other two expecting mothers. Mina was only allowed to help Zoicite and Brooke with the designs, but all three mothers were forced to skip the vast majority of work – just as Molly had been. The closing ceremony they had done for Desiree's room was repeat by all though. A handprint and the name of each person in their family sealed the door as a sign that this child was one of them forever.

Once the crabby moods subsided for the most part, the entire group came to help set up her baby's nursery. Once again the door was given the family seal. And each door had a small paw and hand added on – Desiree's and Mika's.

* * *

The girls worked extra hard on their last final exams. Serena put off her wedding planning to put in some extra study. It showed too – she out did all of the Scouts except for Amy, missing only one question at the end! That sent the Scout leader into full flake mode with joy. Hey, they let her have it because the young woman had done what many had thought to be impossible. In fact the girls' graduation was a special celebration where all their schools combined their graduation ceremonies on the campus of the college the following month. Papers, news cameras, and thousands showed up to honor the girls. After all how many times did young ladies graduate at the ages that most girls were finishing middle school?

Serena decided to take a year from school to take a breather and make her life with Darien before planning on future studies. Really she just wanted a breather from school period. She hadn't told the others about Darien working to go to school in America. But, she knew that she would be needed in Tokyo. So, they would be separated for a time. She trusted her Muffin. But it didn't mean that she wouldn't be lonely without him.

Mina wanted to teach physical education in elementary school, and Bryan was ready to make all of his wife's dreams come true. The school year after next she was set to go on to the University. She wanted to finish her pregnancy and have a little time with their baby.

Amy made plans to go to Germany to go to learn to be a pediatric doctor, once she was of the minimum age to register. Her work with birthing Desiree solidified her interest in working with babies, so until she was of age she was going to help her mom with her friends' pregnancies.

Lita was already accepted in an elite culinary college. One of her youmas had learned to turn into Lita's duplicate in case the young woman would need to go into battle.

Raye took over more of the duties at the temple because she was afraid that her grandfather would end up in the hospital again. Plus, she still hadn't decided what she wanted to go on to school for.

Molly was already set helping run Stanton International with her husband, and taking care of their daughter. Once the girls had their children and were off to work or school, they were more than welcome to leave the kids in the business' daycare center.

Daycares were usually expensive in Japan, and they had some female human employees they really didn't want to lose, so Molly got a few of the youma trained in childcare as well as hired young women to look over dozen of children they had planned. Serena was even going to help out now and then, to get herself ready for the little girl she had seen in the Tree vision. However, Nephrite and the other Generals went a little over board by designating an entire floor of the building to the new daycare center! And they all designed it with their own children in mind – play and education up to elementary school. In other words the kids were going to be spoilt rotten and very smart.

First they had to celebrate. With the media following them so, they all agreed to party at the temple. Grandpa flaked out worse than Serena ever did. It was the first celebration that Desiree was at Raye's home, and the first time she was in the public view. In every picture her favorite kitten was with her, seemingly guarding the child. The graduation and Desiree were all over the news and papers that night and the next day.

It was the last weekend in March that the wedding the universe had been waiting a thousand years for finally came about. Serena and her mother helped to design the same dresses that had been created for the last ceremony.

Serena's gown was beautiful! It had an under dress of satin that was colored ethereal moon ivory, a soft off blue highlighted ivory. Over that was silk chiffon of the same color. The empire bodice was created out of a soft near white lace and had medieval braids crossing around the bodice and continuing in the back in a flattering V shape with a lace border that acted as trim to the back. The sleeveless over dress was made of crushed velvet of the same color as the under dress, and was open in the front to show the under dress. Both had a long simple train. The sleeves went down her arms and were made of beaded and embroidered lace. White blossoms were wrapped around each of her buns, which had pinned to them the veil that was made of net veil in diamond white that had an overall pattern of vine leaves that was eighty inches in length.

The Scouts' gowns all were the same design. Raye's color was a soft faint dusty rose, Amy's was a faint sky blue, Mina's was a faint soft gold, Lita's had a faint green, and Molly's was a faint silver. All were created from crusted velvet, with Celtic knot work in the color of the gown. Each woman wore their crowns of their homelands. Raye's crown was made of rubies, onyx, diamonds and gold. Amy's was created with aquamarine, blue sapphire, lapis lazuli and silver. Mina's was made out of yellow topaz, tourmaline, zircon, and gold. Lita's was made of topaz, peridot, pink zircon, and gold. Molly's crown was the combine of both her and her husband's kingdoms, created out of garnet, serpent stone, rose quartz, and a combination of silver and gold.

Brooke's gown reflected the kingdom that she now jointly ruled in name with her husband. It was similar to the scouts with a cape to distinguish her. Her crown was created of bronze, silver, opal, emerald, and diamonds. Kat was in a gown that was very similar to the one the group remembered her wearing the day they first discovered who she truly was. Only she had no wreath of beautiful flowers, no wings, and no jewels. She merely wore her wedding band, a ring that she never removed ever. She truly tried to smile, but all could see that she was not even half way to the beaming grin she wore at her own wedding.

Jayde wore her bronze cornet she received after her parents were named rulers of their kingdom. Glorianna's silver cornet suited her perfectly. Both girls wore their court finest. As too did Zoicite.

All of the male Generals went from military uniform to Full Royal Dress like Darien, just as they had to the weddings on Tintage. They all waited at Darien's apartment for the car to take them to the wedding site.

This time it was Darien who was pacing and a nervous wreck. Yet, his guardians could easily see that the young man was troubled by something. Nephrite took and sat their Prince down. "Darien, what's wrong?"

"Just a really awful nightmare. I can't even really remember most of it. I only remember Serena dying and a voice telling me that it will happen because I marry her." Darien confessed.

Malachite shook his head and grinned. "I know the type of nightmare. I had a similar one when I first was mated to my Zoi. That he would be killed and I would be forced to live with that vision in my mind and heart for the rest of my days. I simply challenged myself to take care of him and treasure every moment while trying my best to insure we would have many more together. And you see how much Zoi and I have come through, sire."

Jadeite sat at the King's other side. "We all have faced much to get to this night, Darien. Many close calls and many nightmares – both real and dreamt. I still have those bad dreams on occasion. I just look at Brooke and see that she is laying there beside me breathing and dreaming peacefully."

"I wonder if she's only going through this because of the past or maybe because certain people hounding us. I don't want Serena to feel like she doesn't have a choice. I love her enough to let her go, even if I'd die inside without her." Darien sighed as he stood and walked to the door.

"Darien, Serena has loved you from the start. Even when you two were at one another's throats, you were important to her. I remember a time she didn't know who Tuxedo Mask was, but was willing to risk being trapped to have time alone with him." Nephrite pointed out.

Darien smirked. "Although, it was really you that time Nephrite. But she and I got a little time together to talk. She was flaking and terrified, but I still loved her. All I knew was I had to get her out of that shaft, even if it cost me my own life."

"Exactly. Each of us love our angels that deeply. We would give our lives for them to live." Malachite crossed his arms over his chest.

Jadeite smirked and winked. "Besides, it isn't like you are going to be all on your own when it comes to protecting the Moon Princess."

Darien shook his head. "That is obvious, seeing as you guarded her from even me when I was brainwashed."

"As we vowed to you long ago, our Prince." Malachite pointed as he saluted and bowed slightly.

Just then, former Earth King Aiden and his Queen, Kyna, entered the room. She beamed at her surprised son. "Did you really we would miss this day of all days?"

"Mother … Father …" Darien's throat was restricted with part pain at their loss, and joy at their return to him the one day he wanted them there most.

Aiden nodded. "After all, it would not be of the old Moon Kingdom for you to go into your wedding without your parents there to give you to the Moon Princess and bind the two Kingdoms as one."

The three male Generals smiled and nodded to one another before giving Earth's former rulers their due respect. The three friends were deeply hoping for this to happen for their friend and High King.

At her parent's home with the girls, Serena too was treated to again seeing her family as they would have been if the war had not torn her father and younger brother away. All three were in full royal dress for this day.

Queen Serenity smiled on her daughter of two lifetimes. "Do you realize why I have done all I can to make you put off the calling and scheduling my daughter?"

Serena shook her head. She had assumed that her mother had wanted to make things easier on her being so close to her high school graduation.

"I know you wanted the wedding we had planned so long ago. If you will return the Silver Crystal to me my child I will make sure this will come true more so than could be done by modern day stores and planners." Serenity smiled.

Beaming, Serena turned the Imperium Silver Crystal over to her beloved mother without a question or word. After all the jewel of power had once been the Moon Queen's.

Serenity focused hard. The crystal levitated between her hands and shimmered. "Imperium Silver Crystal, symbol of my line and rule, I beseech you to give my daughter her dreams. Moon Crystal Power!"

Serenity raised the crystal above her head as it flooded the world with magical light – a light that gathered into a beam that left the Earth and hurdled through space to an area of the lunar surface. This light spread unseen by even all of modern man's devices across the moon's cold surface, leaving only the American's space untouched in respect. In heartbeats, the moon was aglow with magic of the purest love and friendship.

This light turned back the timepiece of time for the orb that moved around the Earth only. Slowly the moon twisted in reverse and all of the slow deterioration of the ages reversed. Buildings once lost and covered by lunar soil were unburied and began to right themselves. The atmosphere returned and with it the water of the planetoid. Plants and animals, people who had been reborn on Earth in different identities returned as they once were in mind and dress. Finally the Royal Palace returned to its former splendor. The place was dress for the utmost grandest of Royal celebrations. After all, it was not everyday that the Crown Princess got married.

Darien looked around to find himself and the Generals in the Royal Gardens! Looking at his parents stunned, Darien softly spoke to not draw attention to himself. "How?"

Kyna smiled gently. "Serenity wanted this day to be more than either you or Serena every dared to hope for. Yes, we are on the moon. And yes this will be legal in this age. All that our people and they of the Moon Kingdom who have been reborn on Earth will remember is the wedding that you and Serena planned out."

Darien wondered how Serena was taking this.

Serena was stunned. She and the girls all looked around to find themselves in a rich Royal tent. Cream colored cloth was held up with ten silver poles that each had several roof poles holding up the top of the tent. Inside were silk draperies, censers burning sweet smelling incense, candles and torches giving off a warm glow, exotic and many extinct blossoms, pieces of furniture that looked so inviting, sweet lunar water, and light fruits.

Turning to her mother, the young Crown Princess of the Moon had tears of joy and hope in her eyes. "Mother? Are we?"

"Yes, my daughter. We are home again. However all who are not holders of our family's secrets will only remember what we planned for Earth." Queen Serenity smiled softly.

Kateri looked shaken to her core. "I cannot survive in magic until my beloved Dallan returns to me."

Serenity embraced the worried young woman. "He shall return when you give him that which you think he wishes. Yet, it must be with your whole heart."

Kateri sighed. "Of that I now have no doubts. Yet, how can I survive this?"

"This is not the magic his curse has poisoned your body towards. Lunar magic and Fae magic are very different. You can safely be near the Silver Crystal's magic, though not the magic of your home Isles." King Kendal explained.

Then they all heard the trumpets. Samuel beamed at his big sister. "The summoner's call."

Outside in the garden the Royal Summoner indeed stood at the entrance to the Ritual Parthenon. He stood military straight as he exclaimed loudly. "Hear ye, hear ye! The wedding of Her Majesty, Crown Princess Serena Isis Wilona Tsukino of the Moon Kingdom, to His Royal Highness, High King Neo-Endymion Darien Somnus Eurus Shields the ruler of the Earth Kingdoms is about to begin!"

The three Royal Guardian Generals all took position before Darien. Queen Kyna rested her hand in the crook of her son's left arm and smiled. "Time to see my son gain the love he once lost."

King Aiden took his son's right elbow with a proud face. "I am proud of you, my son."

"Our son, love. Our son." Kyna lovingly corrected her husband.

The six of them led the large gathering into the Parthenon. The area had no roof, only tall columns that were spaced eight feet apart from its neighboring pillar. At the top, a garland of flowers enclosed the space. Seats for all of the masses were in the circle. In the Northeast was the Nuptial tent – the place Darien knew his love, her family, and their lady friends were waiting.

This was it. He was finally marrying the angel he so deeply loved. Then why was there that nagging feeling of dread in his gut? Inside he couldn't shake off the image of his Serena perishing … the voice's warning. '_Prince Darien, remember, you must keep your distance from Princess Serena … I know that is going to be difficult for you, but you must stay away from her._'

Darien mentally sighed and threw the fear away. After all the Generals were right … he wasn't keeping Serena safe all on his own anymore. He had the Scouts, the Generals, and the youmas there to help him in this life. Besides, it was only a nightmare – nothing more.

Finally properly excited again at the prospect of his wedding day, Darien took his position with his parents and Guardians in the center of the ritual space. In fact, this looked nothing like the wedding that haunted his nightmare. That helped to calm the Earth King. This had to go right this time --- for his love … his beautiful Princess.

Akil, the High Priest, stood before the alter. He wore high ritual robes of white that had a ribbon of earth-glow blue down the edges in the center of and cuffs of the robe that was accented with blessings and spells of protection embroidered in gold. His head was bald, but his eyebrows gave away his advanced age with their pale silver color. A cornet of gold with powerful runes engraved all around it was upon his brow.

Beside Akil, was the High Priestess and his wife – Layla. She was a ravishing young woman. Her dark hair and eyes were further emphasized by her soft pale skin. Her lips were a deep rose plum color. Her dark lashes were so long and thick. Overall the woman never found need for makeup.  Her white ritual gown was a halter with a silver train that went from the back of her neck to the floor and whose ends were gathered around her body and hooked to the engraved silver broach in the center of her gown. The top layer of her hair was pulled up and held up with an antique silver double pin. A chain belt of silver rested on her hips.

Akil raised his arms above his head, lifted his eyes to the sky and the Earth above, and called out, "May the place of this rite be consecrated for the Gods. For we gather here in a ritual of love with two who would be wedded."

Layla smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded briefly. "May the groom, Earth's High King Neo-Endymion and the bride, our Princess, Serena please come forward and stand here before us, and before the gods of nature."

Nephrite, Jadeite, and Malachite all moved aside. Darien and his parents moved to the left of the circle's center. It was time to see his love again. Gods, Darien felt his heart racing with anticipation.

The door of the tent was opened by the two guards Darien on then noticed had been stationed on either side of the door. He remembered that the callers would emerge first.

First out was Senshi Princess Mina of the planet Venus and her younger sister, Princess Aurora. Mina was glowing with her pregnancy as she smiled beautifully. Aurora was proudly acting very Princess like. Magically suspended between them was an glowing yellow orb that remained between the sisters as they walked around the inside of the columns. Darien remembered his once long forgotten lessons from the Generals about the colors and elements along with their correspondences. Yellow was taught to him meaning Air – the essence of attraction, charm, confidence, balance, and harmony.

Attraction --- yes he and Serena held a deep attraction for one another, even after all of the centuries apart. He remembered when he had felt that poor algebra test smack his head. The moment he turned and saw Serena, even with her crying he felt something for her. He hated to see her cry, and knew there was something in her that was special … something in her that he wanted to see come to life.

He then remembered the charm his love carried. She could make friends so easily. Of course she never bothered to learn the words rejection or resign when it came to making people happy. His charm was a bit darker and more reserved, but it pulled her back to him.

Darien knew he had little confidence, but that he had was added to and nurtured by Serena's. When she set her mind to something, it was going to happen – no matter what it took. He lovingly remembered how that confidence was part of what sealed him to the leader of the Scouts.

He also thought about how this once crybaby meatball head had came in and twisted his world he had come to accept as all he'd ever have. The balance and harmony she had given him had been worth all they had came through to get to this place in time.

Finally Mina and Aurora made it to the Eastern quarter. The orb rose to high above their heads and exploded into the now element sign for air. Mina took a breath and called out proudly, "with the blessing of the clear pure air, we call upon the powers of the East."

After a beat, Aurora mimicked her elder sister. "Welcome, O'powers of Air! With clever fingers weave tightly the bonds of Heart, Spirit and Love between these two! Let none undo the fabric of their love!"

The symbol shimmered before turning into dust that fell and created a lit censer that gave off the sweetest smelling smoke. The girls both nodded as was expected of their stations and then joined their family in the front of the crowd.

Molly and Raye came next on either side of a deep red orb, and began to walk the path to the South quarter. Darien thought back.

When he needed her the most, Serena overflowed with will, strength, vigor and courage. She did some stupid things trying to save him from Beryl, but only because she refused to accept that he was lost to her. All because of the love she felt for him, a love that Darien gave back with all he had within him. He had only remembered her becoming ill once, so he didn't question her health. Nor did he question the passion they both felt for one another. There had been many a time he had to feign sleep or take her for a walk and sometimes home because she  had aroused him so deeply with the heat of the passion she showed him.

Then he remembered that day they faced the Doom Tree. There was a giggle and the vague shape of a girl. What stood out in his memory was the beautiful pigtails that were so like his Serena's. Darien held no doubt that the two of them would indeed be fertile.

Once at their position and the orb had raised and became the symbol of fire, Molly beamed. "With the blessing of the inner fire of the sun, we call upon the powers of the South."

Darien noted the irony of Molly's words, as she stood as the Scout of the planet that was once the nearest to the sun.

Raye was trying hard to remain formal, despite she wanted to chuckle for joy. "Welcome, O'powers of Fire! Ignite the Passion and the Love for this blessed pair. Ever burning, yet never consuming one or the other!"

The symbol dissolved and fell to become a great red and gold candle that was cold … for now.

The girls nodded and joined their families. Next came Amy and Zoicite, escorting a blue orb to the West quarter.

Darien finally faced that Serena had brought to lonely and aching life a tranquility that he never before knew existed in real life. Her understanding nature and forgiving heart gave him a new world he never wanted to lose. Her patience at times was one that could come near to outdoing any saint's. That brought a smile to his face as the orb rose and exploded in the West into the symbol of water.

Amy was shy and sweet in her gown, but her voice showed the hidden strength only her friends, guy, and family knew without doubt was within her. "With the blessing of the sacred waters of the pool, we call upon the powers of the West."

Zoicite was as beautiful as Mina had been, but was every bit the Queen she now was. "Welcome, O'powers of Water! Bless this couple with a love as deep as any ocean! May richness of body, of soul and of spirit be theirs ever more!"

The symbol fell and became a bowl of water. After that Amy and Zoicite nodded and returned to their families.

Finally, out came Lita and Kateri with a green orb. Kateri still ached for her husband, but was fighting to each day make him proud of her.

Darien didn't want to, but he couldn't help recalling the nightmare he had. Honestly, he didn't think he could be as strong as their friend if he ever lost his Serena. He was deeply praying for all the luck and prosperity that the green orb offered. Serena had changed him to where he knew he couldn't go back to being alone. She had cultivated and nurtured love, hope, and devotion like none every had within his soul and heart. To lose her beauty ever would kill him without a single doubt.

The green orb raised and exploded into the symbol of Earth. Lita spoke out with all the joy in her heart --- a heart that knowing Serena too had changed deeply. "With the blessing of the deep and fruitful earth, we call upon the powers of the North."

Kateri looked as if she wished she could cast her own magic, but refrained until the time she could be rid of the curse that haunted her. "Welcome, O'powers of Earth! Bless this man, this woman with thy strength and wisdom. To be theirs as long as love lasts!"

The symbol fell and became a bowl of soil. The pair nodded and left to join the extended family they both belonged to.

Nephrite, Jadeite, and Malachite spoke in unison at last, before joining their wives and the extended family. "Gracious Lady, Gentle Lord, grant this blessed pair thy love and protection. Blessed Be!"

A few beats later, Samuel exited the tent with his head high and a smile on his face. He and Darien had gotten along great from the start. Now they were true brothers in all but the last manner.

From behind him, Queen Serenity and her husband, King Kendal, escorted the loveliest vision of beauty Darien had ever seen in both of his lives. Serena had kept the gown a secret, but even if she had described it --- he would have never pictured the lovely angel that now stood just outside of the circle. Her smile lit the world for Darien, and he only then realized how he had missed that light while they had been separated. He held himself back from running over and pulling her into his arms as the three of them entered the forum and took position on the opposite side of the center from Darien and his parents.

Once they were in place, Sammy remained in front of his sister as their parent moved to the very middle of the circle and joined hands the way Darien soon would with Serena – left-to-left and right-to-right. Then the couple spoke in unison as jets of magic shot from his signet pendent and her Silver Crystal. "Circle of love and light we now cast, encircle this place apart from other worlds now fast. Hold safe this rite from all malevolent intent, guard all who with revering heart are now present. At bay hold those not in accord with me. As I will so mote it be!"

The beams of magic collided and blended into a dome of power that was clear like a bubble but was clearly silver and gold light. The two colors swirled and twisted as a living and protective force.

The couple returned to stand on either side of Serena. She caught Darien's eyes and beamed brighter. He couldn't help but smile at her. That was how happy being this near to her made Darien. He hoped that it would forever be that way. Yet, the nagging fear seemed to refuse to be forgotten completely. He determinedly decided to ignore it.

Akil began the service. "In the name of the Ancestors whose Traditions we honor …"

Layla smiled as she spoke. "In the name of those who gave us Life …"

Their hands joined as they spoke together. Darien hoped as deeply as Serena that they too would always remain so devoted to one another. "May we all unite in Love."

The gathered company joined with Serena and Darien at that moment. "Blessed Be!"

Layla smiled at the couple. "Standing before us are Earth's High King, Neo-Endymion Darien Somnus Eurus Shields, and our Crown Princess, Serena Isis Wilona Tsukino. May we all bid them hail and welcome."

The crowd erupted with a happy "HAIL!"

Layla closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly before she went on. "Gracious Lady, Gentle Lord. Grant your blessing and protection upon these two, who have come before you, to celebrate the sacrament of marriage in the presence of their Peoples.

So mote it be!"

Everyone echoed her with a "blessed be!"

Akil waited for his wife's eyes to open before speaking. "Good friends, we come here today to witness the joyous celebration of the love between High King Neo-Endymion and our Crown Princess Serena, supporting them in their decision to be joined as one in the sight of this company and of the Gods. Blessed be all who attend this glorious celebration, and blessed be those about to be united in the bonds of love."

Akil explained. "In token that this, your marriage, is not just a casual joining or merely the binding of only to Kingdoms, I ask that some member of your family speak for you."

He looked at Serena and went on. "Crown Princess Serena Isis Wilona Tsukino, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Serena smiled. This was really happening. She was getting married to her guy. Still a part of her was feeling afraid that she was pushing him into it. Yet, he looked like her truly wanted this. She only hoped that she was doing the right thing. "Yes, it is true."

Nodding his acceptance, Akil went on. "With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you."

King Kendal looked at his baby girl for only a moment before speaking loud and clear. "I, King Kendal – co-ruler of the Moon Kingdom, speaking as the father of the bride, declare that High King Neo-Endymion shall henceforth be welcomed into our Realm as Serena's husband and the throne's future King."

Queen Serenity knew the deep fears of each of her now children. It was strange how similar they were to her and her own loving husband. "I, Queen Serenity – co-ruler of the Moon Kingdom, speaking as the mother of the bride, accept High King Neo-Endymion as my daughter's chosen consort and future King of the Moon Kingdom, as my daughter hath asked of me. May our love and welcome strengthen the bond between them."

"So Mote it Be." Akil and Layla said in unison.

Layla then spoke to Darien. "High King Neo-Endymion Darien Somnus Eurus Shields, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true." Darien was sure of that. He wanted to be there, and he wanted to be Serena's husband more than anything.

Layla accepted this, and then asked. "With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you."

"I, King Aiden – once ruler of Elysian and High King of the Kingdoms of Earth, speaking as the father of the groom, declare that Crown Princess Serena shall henceforth be welcomed into our Realm as Neo-Endymion's wife and the throne's future High Queen." Darien's father said proudly.

Darien's mother gently squeezed her son's elbow in a gesture of support and love before giving her public blessing. "I, Queen Kyna – once ruler of Elysian and High Queen of the Kingdoms of Earth, speaking as the mother of the groom, accept Crown Princess Serena as my son's chosen consort and future High Queen of all the Kingdoms of Earth, as my son hath asked of me. May our love and welcome strengthen the bond between them."

Akil and Layla smiled and accepted the declarations together. "So Mote it Be."

In the South quarter, the red and gold candle suddenly burst into life with a flame. This showed all that the six vows that had been spoken up to that moment were the honest truth. This allowed the ceremony to go on. Many were grateful to have seen the candle come to life.

Layla raised her hands in a welcoming gesture. Crown Princess Serena and High King Neo-Endymion, please come forward to stand here before us and before the Lord and Lady."

Led by their families, Serena and Darien took their places in front of Akil and Layla. Serenity quietly placed the Silver Crystal in its normal place on Serena's chest. This shows all that Serena was at last on her own in the ceremony, that Serena was in her mother's eyes a grown woman. The families embraced their child and then left to watch the rest of the ceremony in the center of the front of the guests.

Akil looked to his Princess. "Crown Princess Serena, why have you called for the circle of protection and the audience of your  Family, Kingdom, and that of the various Kingdoms of the Earth?"

"To be joined in heart, soul, honor, and duty to Earth's High King Neo-Endymion as his wife, consort, and Queen." Serena answered.

Darien smiled as her created one of the magical red roses that he always uses to guard this woman he loved deeper than his own life. He offered it to her. "I welcome you with all my heart and soul and honor and deepest joy, sweet Princess. This red rose of my love for you never wither or fade, for to be with you is not mere duty."

Serena blushed at her Muffin's words as she accepted his rose gift. Until then she had never been certain that he had felt so deeply for her.

Layla continued on. "High King Neo-Endymion, why have you come to this circle of protection with the people of your own Kingdoms before the audience of the citizens of this Kingdom?"

"To be joined in heart, soul, honor, and duty to the Crown Princess Serena as her husband, consort, and King." Darien knew that was barely enough to give a sense what he was ready to do for this beauty before him.

Serena used the Silver Crystal to create a once rare, and now extinct, Star Orchid. This was a bloom that only grew on the moon. It was also one of the plants that she and Darien once planted long before while they had been getting acquainted with one another. She gave it to Darien, who was visibly moved by the gift. Serena was pleased by the look on her Muffin's face. "I welcome you with all my heart and soul and honor and greatest joy, my love. I will be able to face any and all duties with you at my side."

Knowing what was to come next. Serena and Darien went on to take one another's hands and wrists – right-to-right and left-to-left – and then took a step closer to one another. Serena smiled at Darien. "I give you my hand in marriage. Take my hand as a symbol of my love. With this hand, I promise to hold you, cherish you, and respect you always."

Darien looked deeply into those eyes he so desperately loved. "And I give you mine. Take my hand as a symbol of my love. With this hand, I promise to care for you, provide for you, and to be your friend."

Serena smiled as she fought to keep from crying. "As I hold your hands in mine, I feel your love."

"And I feel your love; our love is not only for this moment, but for so long as our love lasts." Darien smiled softly. This felt so good … so right.

Serena's heart skipped a beat. Darien had changed the wording to be similar to Kateri's vows. His sneaky grin told her it was because of their discussion about how she had been impressed by the thought of being bound for more than one life and yet having the release if their hearts ever changed. She nodded and swallowed her tears back. "Yes, for so long as our love lasts."

Akil bound their joined hands and wrists. Layla looked at those who had been gather for this beautiful ceremony. "Will all of you, present here and witnessing these vows, assist and support these (two) people in their union?"

Everyone nodded and agreed in voice. "I will."

Akil spoke next. "You stand before this company and before the Gods, seeking to become one with each other. You have entered into this union with open eyes and full hearts. If either of you, or anyone present here today, know of any reason why these vows should not be made, speak now."

None spoke or made any sound for what felt like an eternity. Finally Akil smiled and nodded to his Princess. Serena looked into Darien's eyes and gave him her vow. "I, Crown Princess Serena Isis Wilona Tsukino – future Queen of the Moon Kingdom, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, High King Neo-Endymion Darien Somnus Eurus Shields, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To desire and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

Darien was having a hard time keeping his voice steady, but he forced it to remain stable while he gave his only love his vow. "I, High King Neo-Endymion Darien Somnus Eurus Shields – Ruler of Elysian and High King of the Kingdoms of the Earth, in the name of the spirit of God that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Crown Princess Serena Isis Wilona Tsukino – future Queen of the Moon Kingdom, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

Akil questioned the pair before him. "As the Sun brings light to the Moon and Earth do you High King Neo-Endymion and Crown Princess Serena vow to bring the light of love and joy to the union?"

Serena and Darien both smiled softer. "We do."

Layla could see all of the ceremony had only been words and movements, for these two had been married in one another's eyes for some time. "And do you vow to honor each other as you honor which you hold most sacred?"

"We do." The couple knew that it was nearly over with. Soon there would be nothing to hold them apart.

"And do you vow to maintain these vows in freedom, for as long as love shall last?" Akil asked. Though he could see that the question was completely unnecessary.

With a nod to one another, Serena and Darien spoke as one. "We do."

Layla somehow removed the cord without untying it and laid it on the alter before moving the ceremony forward. "But you cannot always be physically joined and therefore the exchange of rings is one of the deepest symbols of a marriage. It is a constant reminder, a shared touch between a man and a woman. The circle is a symbol of the eternal. To give a ring to someone you love is to say that your love has no beginning and no end."

Akil took the next part. "All things in Nature are circular - night becomes day, day becomes night and night becomes day again. The moon waxes and wanes and waxes again. There is Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and then the Spring returns. These things are part of the Great Mysteries."

Samuel carried the rings up to Layla, who gave the rings to the couple. Slowly each slid the band onto the other's hand. Layla smiled as she spoke. "This bond I draw between you: that though you are parted in mind or in body, there will be a call in the core of you, one to the other, that nothing and no one else will answer to. By the secrets of earth and water is this bond woven -- unbreakable, irrevocable; by the laws that created fire and wind this call is set in you, in life and beyond life. Above you are the stars, below you are the stones; as time passes, remember..."

Akil could see the young couple was becoming impatient. Ah, young love. "Like stones should your love be firm. Like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage; let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Have prescience with one another, for storms will come, but they pass quickly."

Layla wanted to chuckle for the way the pair before she and her husband were barely paying attention to what was being said and yet hearing every word at the same time. "Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened make you uneasy for the Lord and Lady are with you always. Ever love, help and respect each other and then know truly that you are one in the eyes of the Gods."

"Air for hopes and dreams; Fire for the spark of love; Water for harmony and healing; and Earth for strength. May these rings be so Blessed." Akil said as he and his wife took a step back in pride.

Layla knew this was what everyone had been waiting for. "Then seal your promise with a kiss."

Not needing any further prompting, Serena and Darien melting into one another's arms and kissed with all of the love and passion they held for one another. The gathering all cheered and applauded excitedly at this. It took several moments for the pair to come up for air.

Once it quieted slightly, Akil spoke up. "Let those assembled here bear witness that Crown Princess Serena and High King Neo-Endymion are joined in love. May their love partake of the beauty, majesty and power of the sacred lands each was first born to and may they grow together in wisdom, joy and harmony. My own blessings and the blessings of all those assembled be with you."

Layla beamed. "The blessings of the Lord and the Lady be with you."

"The blessings of the ancestors be with you." Akil said proudly.

"And with all that grows from your union." Layla's words brought a slight blush to the couple that everyone chuckled at.

Akil looked at everyone as he announced. "So let it be!"

Everyone echoed his words and sentiment full heartedly. "So let it be!"

* * *

After a long reception, the group returned to Earth. Serena went with Darien to his apartment … no, now it was their apartment. That felt so strange, yet right. With all he had planned for them and money being tight, they had agreed that they would just have a hometown honeymoon. But, that was not how it was to be.

When the couple got off of the elevator, they were stunned to find all of the Generals, the Scouts, Kateri, Brooke, and the kids, along with Queen Jessica and Serena's family standing in the hallway. Serena smirked. "Guys, did we join in on your honeymoons?"

That gave her chuckles in response from all but Kateri. "Did you really expect that we would allow you two to only have a hometown honeymoon with all you have done for us?"

"Guys, listen …" Darien tried to explained, but this groups was not going to be put off.

Nephrite spoke up. "We Generals all especially owe the two of you. So, you two are to leave town for nothing but fun and privacy for the next two weeks."

Jadeite smirked. "We already have everything covered, boss."

"And you two missed the vote – in which we all agreed that you two deserve vacation time." Kateri smirked.

Shaking her head, Serena sighed. "And this vote took place?"

"Yesterday." The group chorused.

Malachite smiled. "After all that you two have gone through and have done for all of us, you certainly couldn't expect us to let you two down in this way."

Jayde and Glorianna smirked as they carried over and sat two bags at the newlyweds' feet. Molly rubbed her infant daughter's back as she smiled. "Look, The rest of us were told to go on a honeymoon, so we are simply returning the favor."

After that the couple's guardian youmas transported them away.

* * *

A blink of an eye later, Serena and Darien were looking up on a hill to a beautiful cabin surrounded by the edge of a forest. Serena fought the urge to cry as she took in the beauty of the scene. Wood walls, slate roof, a huge front porch, and stone steps from the porch to the dirt path to them. The place was fully lit and looked so warm and inviting. There were red roses, beautiful pine trees, wildflowers, and full view of the moon above. It was humid but nice. Then she felt her husband's arms wrap around her shoulders. "Oh Darien. Am I dreaming?"

"If you are then I am, and I really don't want to wake up." He sighed in her ear. "How about we go in and then do some exploring tomorrow?"

Serena nodded with a smile. Just as they reached the porch the door opened for them. They knew their youmas were at work as always. If anything went wrong, some would be there to fight while the rest rushed home for help. Darien gathered his new wife into his arms and carefully carried Serena through the door.

The first thing that caught their eyes was the living room with its lit fireplace. It was made of gray stones and filled the room with warmth. The rest of the light came from candles and lanterns. On the other side of the living room was a glass door and an archway they soon discovered led to the kitchen. To their left, magical orbs lit the stairs that led above them. The place was terrific. Better than either of their dreams.

Hours later in their loft bedroom, Serena was safe in her dreams resting her head on Darien's chest. Yes, she had whimpered a little at first, but really she had taken that first time better than Darien's worse fears. Now they were one in all possible ways. Still, Darien couldn't fight off the gnawing dread in his gut that was keeping him awake. Could something or someone try to kill Serena because he was now her husband?

Slowly he drifted off. He went back to that moment he and Serena became husband and wife … that sweet kiss. No, it wasn't right! This was an Earth church … not the Moon Kingdom! They started to walk up the isle and Serena was smiling. Then it happened … the scene disintegrated around them. The voice echoed out. '_Prince Darien, you must distance yourself from Princess Serena. Even as her husband, this you must do._'

Darien growled. "I am King now, and I am not afraid! Serena does not only have me guarding her!"

'_All the extra protection did not keep her safe before._' The voice charged.

"Only because we underestimated our enemy and Beryl stole our best warriors. That will not happen again!" Darien shouted.

The voice wasn't about to stop. '_Are you certain of that? Or will the last you expect to turn will?_'

Then Serena was taken away by a bright white light. He shot up in bed crying out her name, and instantly felt Serena wrap herself around him.

"Darien, it's okay. Just a bad dream." Serena spoke as calmly as she could in her fear.

Darien pulled her tighter to him. He was grateful to have her close. None of their friends would betray them. He had to believe it. "Sorry my Meatball Head. Didn't mean to wake you up."

"Hey, that's a part of being married, Muffin. We stand by one another … or lie beside each other in this case." Serena chuckled.

That sweet sound brought a smile on his face. She was right, they were not two separate people now. Never again would he be alone. It felt so wonderful to belong with someone. "Come here beautiful."

A worried look was on her face. "Do you want to talk about it, Darien?"

"No. Just my worse fear of losing you." He sighed as she cuddled closer.

Serena was quiet a few moments and then she took a breath. "I won't leave you Darien, not so long as you want me with you."

"Hope you don't mind being stuck with me forever." Darien breathed her scent in to help chase the last of his nightmare away.

Serena giggled. "Um, I was about to say the same thing."

With a true smile on his face, Darien rubbed her back. "See we are already talking for one another."

They didn't see the two sets of red eyes glimmering through the window, nor did they hear the chuckles ringing outside evilly.

* * *

Sorry that it took so long – writer's block is absolutely evil. Next chapter will set up for the break up in the next arch --- I could never accept these two breaking up only because of nightmares like the ones Darien had in the series. Would have wrote on but WB has hit again. Even worse school is coming up soon. I'll try to update soon though.


	7. 7

Okay, we have a problem. I want to finish this fic through all the seasons. However, the site I would go to for transcripts is no longer on the web. Please, if anyone is able to get in touch with "Who wants to know" that posted the transcripts on the sight called Cherry Hill Temple, please have them sent to me ASAP otherwise, this season will be the end. I have found no other transcripts of that quality.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment**

* * *

**Hearts and Hopes**

**Chapter Seven**

**Haunted Honeymoon**

Darien's dream continued to haunt him the next day as the couple explored the woods near the cabin. Even after falling back to sleep his dream turned into that nightmare again, but he forced himself to not wake his sleeping bride. As Jadeite had talked about before the wedding, Darien watched Serena sleep for a while and found that the simple act of watching her calmed him down. He still had his doubts of Serena's reasons for marrying him, after what had happened with Beryl. The others had been so adamant in the pair setting a date that he worried that she only went along with what was expected of her rather than what she wanted for herself.

He thought about the long serious talk he and Serena had before their wedding. They agreed that this was their one marriage, because they neither wanted to divorce. Then the talk went to the mysterious shadow of a girl … and why she was only a shadow. Serena's worse fear was shared by Darien when it came to that concept, which was that the little girl might not happen. Darien still worried that he would not be able to protect his wife when that far off nightmare would arrive … if it would come true at all. He also worried that the day would come that Serena would regret their vows. Yet, looking at her smile, blush, and the glimmer of joy in her eyes as she walked, it was hard to imagine that Serena had been coerced into the wedding. And there was nothing more he wanted than to be with his Meatball Head.

Walking along the stream side, the couple were alone and unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows … waiting for a single opportunity. Serena unwittingly gave that chance by skipping off ahead only a few steps to pick up an interesting stone from near the water. A blast of cold air slammed hard into Darien's stomach and sent him a dozen feet away, landing on his back hard enough to wind and disorient him more than long enough.

"Darien!" Before she could take a step towards her new husband, icy hands grabbed Serena and pinned her close to a chest she couldn't shimmy away from. She felt a hard body part made from ice poke against her butt, causing her to shiver in disgust and fear. "Let go of me!"

"Why, when I am enjoying this so much. Can you feel that, Moon Princess? Then again I should call you Serena Shields now it seems." Dowan softly growled in her ear. Serena's stomach dropped, the guy knew her name, but that meant nothing. "Then again, I might call you Sailor Moon too." That comment made her stomach disappear into the ground fast. How could this sleaze know all of her secrets?

Dowan began to casually grope and fondle the young newlywed before she could say a word. Serena quickly began to feel physically ill. This guy had no right to touch her like that … only Darien did. "Leave me alone!"

Serena alarmingly glanced around for help, only to find her and Darien's youmas were all in a dark energy dome. There was none gone to gather the others! No help was coming, and the way the guy had her pinned blocked her from using her crystal. Darien was slowly regaining his focus and breath, but the sensations flooding her body did nothing to help Serena in the mean time.

And then things went downhill. She saw Samar glide into view from shadows just behind Darien. "Darien, watch out!"

It was too late. Samar caught his eye contact and slipped her spell around him before Darien could move. "Nothing to watch for at all, is there sweet Darien? That is unless you like what you seeing here. After all, we came to have some fun."

"After all, we were not at the wedding. Might as well spice up the honeymoon. I say we four have a swing party. The two of you know it is nice to share after all." Serena felt strange as Dowan purred in her ear. It was as if she was suddenly sleepy and needed her husband at the same time. She tried with all of her might, but Serena couldn't fight the feeling of ease that was slowly building up in her. In fact she had no idea why her voice voiced the question his words created in her mind. She was trying to focus on fighting this guy, but her body acted as if it had a mind of its own and that mind was enjoying what was happening to Serena. "Swing party?"

She softly moaned and pressed into the strange touches. After all Darien hadn't said a word yet. Maybe he wanted this too? Serena barely grasped the words Dowan mumbled to her as he explained what a swing party was. Inside Serena felt disgusted at the implication and at her reactions, but that revolted feeling was ebbing to the overpowering sensation of pleasure and drowsiness. All too soon her body was limp in the monster's arms. "Sweet Serena likes her massage? Mm, I'd bet you'd like a harder and more filled man than that wimp Darien, after all he's just watching you. Looks like he doesn't like my wife. To be honest, I don't either. Too bad I don't have a pretty like you."

"Too bad." Serena gasped throatily. She was nearly asleep. How easy she was. Dowan glanced at his mate and saw that she on the other hand was having trouble reigning in the other. Obviously she was losing her touch. Perhaps it was time to find a new bride. After all he had suffered with Samar for five centuries.

Darien heard the strange sleepiness in his wife's voice, a drowsiness he shared with her. It was rude not to invite the pair to the wedding after all, and his was in the mood to have fun with his wife. And then an image of his first night with Serena helped to buffer his mind. No! Obviously the monster nearly had Serena, and its mate was dangerously close to capturing his mind. He had to break free of the spell.

Then he remembered some of his past from before Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom. He had been young, and it was a lesson his father had taught him just after he and Serena had first met. A lesson in defense that was only open to the King of the Earth.

_"If you are ever in great need, son, the Earth herself will give you aide. Call upon it like this and ask what you will."_

Slowly Darien did as his father had taught him a lifetime before. He opened his spirit to call on the spirits that filled his planet – every element and creature as well. He called for help in saving his wife, who had by then collapsed fully in the arms of his enemy. He called for strength to fight both monsters that stood to harm his wife and himself. And then Darien called strongest for aid to those who would come to his and his new wife's aid. The Youmas were empowered enough to destroy the dark energy bubble and split up as agreed on. Moments later the Generals (minus Zoicite obviously) and the Scouts were all in attendance. Above them the stars appeared in midmorning, spinning and sending power to their enraged guardians – Neflyte and Molly. The Faery and Dragons arrived along with their solo guardian and King – Malachite. The mountains around sent further power to the High King, but he was still under the vampiress' spell … it had been that close, a few more moments and he would have succumbed! The powers of image and illusion strengthened their bond to and empowered their guardian – Jadeite. The Scouts too were granted added powers and strength as they all arrived by their own elements. Yet they all felt a surge of angry power add onto that at the sight of their friend and High Queen of Earth unconscious in the arms of their enemy.

Though they arrived as soon as was possible and was strengthened beyond ever before, the battle went bad fast. Dowan molested the still unconscious Serena openly with a filthy smirk of triumph on his lips. Samar was more powerful than her fallen daughter, Jet. She was able to keep Darien's forces back alone without much difficulty. But, there were two others who had to wait before they could slip from home and join the battle.

Glorianna and Jayde were still angry that they had nearly been taken from their families by these monsters. Yet, the thought that their Crown Princess, High Queen, favorite aunt, and friend was hurt only served to make them both all the more angry. When they saw what the monster was doing to Serena, they both focused solely on Samar to give their family a needed edge and release their King and uncle Darien.

Glorianna sent first a crystal that turned into a dark icicle dagger that only planted into the fiend's leg, as she caught sight of it last moment and tried to dive out of danger unsuccessfully. Then the young warrior in training sent her razor jasmine petals, landing every petal on the face and body of Samar with her best accuracy to that point. With a nod she then turned over the battle to her partner and best friend, Jayde.

Jayde knocked Samar back with a blast from her palm. That freed Darien and shook Samar to her core. "I will get back at you two tramps!"

"That's what you wish!" Jayde shouted.

Glorianna glared hotter than her parents ever had before at anyone they saw as their enemy to date. "We allowed you to flee before, but this time you will never escape and you will never threaten our family again!"

The pair again grabbed the other's hands and created a pure and bright light – the power of faith and trust, a weaker form of the power of love and friendship. The light this time surrounded only Samar … leaving the female vampire no way out once the light shrank around and burned her to dust – her screeching alarmed Dowan to the destruction of his mate long before he felt her death throws in his own body. He glared hotly on those who were now coming for him. "You have stolen my child and my mate! You took mine, so I now take claim to yours Earth King!"

Before any could stop him, Dowan sunk his fangs deep into Serena's exposed neck – causing her to scream in unearthly agony. Both fangs were heavily coated with his essence, which slid into her blood and began to attach itself to her blood … dividing and growing. Yet the girl did not feed from his blood. That meant there was a chance she would not become his new mate. He would have to drive the two apart enough to claim that he had marked as his.

Seconds before he could be captured and destroyed, Dowan flung the body he now held claim over to roughly into the arms of her 'husband', hit Darien with a dark tracking spell, and left. He would bide his time. He knew that there would be a moment when she would be utterly alone and longing, that was when he would attack.

Darien clutched his wife tight to his chest. He hadn't been able to keep her safe! His nightmare had come true after a fashion … he had no idea what to do now.

Without request or a by your leave, Amy furiously tapped on her computer. Jadeite and Malachite clutched and desperately tried to comfort their sobbing girls. Both were inconsolable.

"We're so sorry! We're sorry!" Jayde sobbed into Jadeite's neck as she clung to him. She was terrified that she would be shipped back to an orphanage … or even worse to her blood parents and grandmother. But she'd do anything for her best friend. "Don't send Glori away, I messed up. Send me away."

"Never baby. I am never going to send you away and I will never give you up." Jadeite hoarsely swore to his child as he clutched her even tighter to his chest.

Glorianna too was beating herself up over it. "It's my fault! I didn't do my job right! It's all my fault! Jayde did great, but not me. I'll go away."

Malachite too held his precious daughter closer. The thought of losing his baby ripped at his heart. "No baby. For the few lessons you two have received I am amazed that you two were able to do what all of the adults here, all of whom were empowered beyond any battle before, were unable to do. And you young lady are not going anywhere but home with us like you are meant to."

Even with all of the love and support they had with their families and great family both girls had fears and issues they would have to work through in their own time. Darien saw himself in the pair. He also saw the truth. It was no one's fault that the enemy had gotten the drop on him and Serena – none of them had really expected this. Darien did all he could and that brought the needed help, including the girls. He was so grateful for those two now, more so than ever before. "Jayde and Glorianna, come here now."

Both girls were terrified at that order, but their fathers set them on their own feet and nodded towards the Earth's King. Taking a breath both nodded and united walked over to Darien. Like the Generals, both girls clinched their fist tight and rested it above their heart in saluted before bowing. Yes, they had learned much in so little time. One day they would make wonderful generals themselves, however that was one day. "The two of you were told to not go into battle until you each turn fourteen. And you two I'm sure were assigned to watching over your mothers."

"Yes sire." Both girls answered sadly.

Darien however smiled softly on them both. "You also came in at just the right moment to give the adults a helping hand. Such was obviously the reason that you both disobeyed your standing orders and what I am certain was recent standing orders. You destroyed one enemy on your own, and most likely would have with the other if there had been time enough for such. Good and bad, what to do about it though."

He saw both fathers' pride filled eyes shimmer with tears. Their girls had turned into the boys Darien had heard so much about. Considering such, the Prince actually felt pity on the parents.

Unfortunately, the long silence was misinterpreted by the girls – both of whom discussed their answer telepathically. Glorianna swallowed, nodded, and then spoke for them both. "We beg your and our families' forgiveness, sire. We are ready for any just punishments before being sent to an orphanage. We only beg to not be separated."

This stunned all around the two girls. Yes, they both had deep issues. Darien himself had his fill of that nonsense. He had grown up in an orphanage; he knew how awful such a life can be. He also knew his Generals very well. "Your fathers have both answered that fear, and I agree with them. There will never be further discussion of the two of you being removed from this family. Am I understood clearly?"

Both girls still couldn't bear to look up into his eyes; they were staring at the ground beneath their feet in shock. Darien was not going to back down though. "I _said_ … am I understood clearly?"

The girls quietly nodded and muttered in agreement. Darien's eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them. "As to disobeying your latest orders, I believe that will be for your parents to decide on punishment. However, for your serious disregard of your training level, personal safety, and future kingdoms' right of succession, I think that being forced into the simplest training your fathers and Glorianna's mother has already endured will make up for the lack of judgment. I know that your fathers will undoubtedly stay near until my Queen awakes, so I also order you two to go home and explain the situation to the family. Then you two are to return for the start of your training. That I want to help in."

* * *

No one understood what was happening within Serena's heart and mind at that moment. Dark images, thoughts, and urges assaulted her without mercy. She was terrified and aroused by it at the same time. In acknowledging that, she began to feel filthy and disgusting. The problem was she couldn't fight the growing needs her body was trying to fight yet take in at the same time.

Serena felt touches that were not her husband's. Dowan's touches. Mmm, the delicious touches the man had covered her body with before. Then images of the swing party. Many men touching her, taking her, encouraging her to do new and dirty things … watching Dowan enjoying the women as well. Oh, so much fun. Yet, she wished the men were only one … not Dowan. Who was she craving? Who did she need inside of her?

Her body felt on fire and frozen at the same time. When her eyes slowly opened, Serena was a different woman. Dowan held a bind to her mind and body, yet her heart and soul were still fighting to remain true to someone. Serena had no idea who it was.

She was in a strange room with full daylight cooling her itching skin that it touched. Her eyes couldn't bear it and she wished that her sunglasses were in easy reach. She tasted copper on her lips. Oh, delicious it was to her parched body. Then she saw him. "About time you showed up, Dow."

"And good morning to you as well, my wife." He produced the needed sunglasses. "Ready to get out of this place?"

Serena relished the protection the fine looking shade provided. "Sure. Hmm, I'm bored Dow. Know any parties we can crash?"

Dowan smirked. Blocking them out was not easy, but worth it. His hold was growing. He would have taken her both ways then if it were not for the fact that he was losing his limited block. "Tonight, wife. Until then it is just us."

"Good enough. I'm sure you make the day's fun interesting." Serena growled as her body heated and froze stronger than before. Then there was the flash of something slice through her vision. It was only in her mind. But it was enough to bring out confusion and shame in her. Green and red, sharp, familiar … but she couldn't place it. Whatever that flash had been was important.

A split second later, she screamed as her head nearly exploded with deep pain. The slam of agony was enough to rip Serena from consciousness. Dowan grabbed her body and ran. She had his blood in her digestive tract. All he needed to do was get her to willing feed deeply from his vein. The tramp needed blood no matter what. As long as he could hold her 'husband' off, she would be left no choice but swallow his – if she returned to being that goody-goody bride before he could take her totally.

Darien and the others slammed in too late. Serena was completely gone. "SERENA!"

"If we hurry, we might be able to track him." Jadeite offered.

It was hope. And it gave Darien a burst of inspiration. They ran out to the private garden of the apartment complex he wanted to share with his wife. Here Darien once again called upon his planet for help. He felt the danger and soon understood. "He fed her his blood. Serena needs to feed off someone's blood or she will die. Dowan wants to hold us away long enough to make her choose his rather than death --- because she is fighting his hold."

"Then let's get to her." Lita growled.

Glorianna shook her head. "He's expecting a full force front attack. We need to do the last thing he'd expect."

Raye was quietly impressed by the kid. "Got any ideas?"

Jayde smirked with her friend. The two were close and nearly as formidable in battle as Glorianna's parents still were. "We transport from Avalon's Isles."

Glorianna nodded. "He has no power to sees through the mists."

Neflyte was impressed with the girls. He knew that the ranks would be raised by their skills and minds in time. "Better go then."

* * *

Short and long in coming, but I've been struck down by the worse of writer's block. I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE!

Tell you what, the best idea will get to have themselves turned into a new character. Don't bring up the next arch --- and yes, I intend to go on with the series.


	8. 8

I am taking this moment to thank a very, very special reader who has literally saved this fic from extinction. Crystal Dream Keeper was the first who was able not only to find transcripts that will allow the story to flow on, but was able to find the mirror (I am guessing at this mind you) site for the very website I have always used. I know that the best ideas were to grant a few new special characters to this fic, but this time I am bending my own rules. After all, don't all of you think that Crystal Dream Keeper deserves this? Plus, it gives me a hot new idea or two. But, do send in some ideas people.

And, seeing as I have rudely went and ignored Molly and Nephrite for so very long, let us begin with the two of them. Enjoy.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment**

* * *

**Hearts and Hopes**

**Chapter Eight**

**Shattered Dreams**

As the group prepared to go after Serena, Molly wondered about what poor Darien was feeling right at that moment. She was certain that now he fully understood how she had felt the night that death had nearly taken Nephrite from her. Goddess, the young mother still had nightmares about it. In fact, the last one had only happened the night before and it chilled her so deeply that she couldn't shake it off until well after sunrise.

In her memory, Molly went back to that night. Had the attack only happen a year before? In her heart, it felt like lifetimes before. The only difference was in the ending. She hadn't gotten the damn thorns out of her dearest love's shoulder. Instead of the Scouts showing up as interference when they did, the youmas attacked. Nephrite took the full brunt of the explosion to his back in an effort to save Molly, but it further damaged his weakened body. There was nothing for Molly to do but hold him as he died. Slowly he faded in her arms, changing into some form of dust that drifted upwards into the early dawn sky.

She ended up with Melvin of all people. In addition, she wasn't a Scout yet was seemingly always under attack by the monsters she and the girls had already faced. Molly ended up marrying Melvin who became a scientist who never had time. In the end, Molly ended up alone after Melvin died – eighty years after Nephrite. This left Molly alone with no beautiful daughter, no title, and no proof of her past! Molly was all alone!

It made her scream so loud that the entire house woke in fear. Even the feel of her precious daughter against her chest along with her husband's arms around them both did not calm Molly right away. She had been thankful to not know how life might have been if she had lost her love.

Nephrite watched as his wife loose herself in her nightmare again. What might have happened that night haunted them both, but it was harsher on his Molly. He just never knew how deeply it affected his wife. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Molly, I'm here."

"I know. It's just so hard knowing that if things had been different ..."

"Molly, things are not ... that is what is important. I am alive, we are married, and our daughter is with us again." Nephrite hoarsely said. He too at times dreamt of seeing his love go on without him only to end up alone near her death. Yet, he would wake and watch her turn over towards him in her sleep. Watching over her at times was all that kept him sane after such a horrid dream.

* * *

Serena groaned as she twitched in that box she had been locked away in. Even with as plush and sweet smelling as the creep made it, she was panicked and wanted out. Her blood felt so very cold and her heart hurt physically as well as emotionally. 

She was alone now. She had willing given herself to the enemy. Why would Darien come for her after that?

Even with her mouth parched, Serena swallowed hard. Her stomach cramped as if she really was starving. Was it so long ago that she had eaten anything? Was it all that long ago that she used that excuse to bribe food from her friends? God, what kind of friend was she.

A knock on the lid startled Serena silent as a muffled voice called to her. "Oh wife, are you ready to join the party?"

That wasn't Darien. Who … oh, no! Anyone but that! "I am not your wife, Dowan!"

"Oh, but you soon will be. I know that you already feel the hunger in you veins. Soon it will drive you so mad that you will feed. I know mortals too well. They cling to life so desperately." Dowan chuckled.

Serena shuttered as tears poured down her cheeks. Darkness enveloped her and it became hard to breath.

There was blackness and grey fog chilled her to the bone. She heard chuckling that seemed to surround her.

'_Why did we ever waste our time with her?_' Molly? Whom was she talking about?

'_Wonder how to get her hand print off the door._' Nephrite? What was going on?

Serena started shivering as Jadeite's voice rang out. '_She has always been such a cry-baby. No way is she the Moon Princess._'

'_Yes, I am so glad that we don't have to attempt to drag her through school anymore._' Amy? No, Amy wouldn't say that about anyone … would she?

Lita chuckled, '_Better yet, we don't have to save her rear end anymore!_'

'_At least you didn't have to sleep with her. Talk about disgusting!_' Darien? No, he said she had been perfect for him. '_Even worse I had to kiss the Meatball Head!_'

Her? They were talking about her? Serena's heart broke harshly as the sneers and complains about her continued on. None of them cared about her … they were all happier now that she was gone.

A light shimmered from within her chest and quickly enveloped Serena. With the light around her, Serena sobbed as the pain grew. No one loved her, and she wanted something … oh she was so hungry!

'_Moon Princess … weep not so._'

"Who's there?" Serena snapped. She was so close to giving up.

Twisting around, Serena glared when she saw a figure – not quite human. It was as if the light surrounding them came from and was a part of this being. '_I am the Crystal Dream Keeper._'

"Who?"

There was a tinkling laughter. '_I am the spirit of your heart … the spirit that drives you. I am the heart of every Sailor Moon and Moon Princess there has ever been and will ever be. I hold tightly the deepest and most sacred mysteries of the solar system as well as your future powers._'

Serena was startled. "My powers?"

'_Yes, Princess._' The being nodded. '_I reside in and empower the Imperium Silver Crystal._'

"I am afraid." Serena sobbed out. "No one is coming for me and I can feel some change coming over me."

The Crystal Dream Keeper shook her head. '_How can you believe the lies the monster is feeding you?_'

"Do you mean Dowan?" Serena started.

Her new friend nodded with a sweet smile. '_Princess, he poisoned you with his blood. That was why you went against your true nature. Your King knows this and your friends are preparing to come here in order to rescue you._'

In disgust, Serena began wiping her mouth roughly. The entity before her shook its head. '_It is far too late, Princess. It is changing you. Soon you will -need to feed on blood given and received in pure love and trust to prevent your death. If you take blood given to dominate and rule you in fear of death you will become his wife and the crystal will shatter into dust as I and your power die with you – the final Moon Princess and Sailor Moon._'

"I want to be me, human!" Serena shouted in fear.

'_Only your true husband's blood will be able to save you now. You must keep faith with him … believe he will come for you and will feed you his blood. For the love the two of you share will give me the power needed to cleanse your body of the poison. Believe he will come, dear Moon Bunny._'

Serena gasped for air as her eyes opened and her body shook with hunger and cold. "Darien, where are you?" She groaned as the hunger grew and the pain seeped into her bones. Her baby blue eyes slowly turned dark and twisted into a deep and dark blood red. Her breathing came in wheezes and her muscles twitched in spasms. She felt sharp agony as her fingernails and eyeteeth all grew and sharpen. Soon she couldn't help the shriek that tore from her.

* * *

Miles away, Darien's body twitched as he heard her cry. His Serena needed him. "We need to go now." 

Zoicite looked up at her husband and King in fear. Malachite very well could perish in this fight, leaving her alone as their unborn daughter would come into the world fatherless. He saw her fears and sighed. "Remember your vision, love. We still have more kids ahead of us. But, for our sakes, do not leave the house."

"Agreed. But why can't the girls stay with us?"

Malachite shook his head. "We will need them, seeing as they seem to be the only ones who are any match for Dowan."

Mists rose outside thick and fast. Malachite smirked as he recognized the spell. "Dear sister, you must always have a hand in the affairs of us mortals."

Glorianna looked up at her father, "Daddy, what do you mean?"

"Read the mists, Glori. What do they tell you?" Malachite taught his daughter.

Without asking how, Glorianna shut her eyes and honed her magical senses onto the thick mist that hid her home from the world. Suddenly, her mind connected it all, "The mists of between the worlds! This way we spend less time trying to get going! Very cool Auntie Tor!"

The group all chuckled at this despite the situation.

Suddenly, the brat pack all landed outside the mansion – with an armada of dragons hovering just above. Cronan led the others in bowing before their godmother and rulers. "We have come to aid in rescuing the Moon Princess."

Malachite smiled, that his Queen's godchildren were the seven to come forward, "Our thanks, Cronan and all of you."

* * *

Dowan and some others laughed and celebrated outside of the coffin, all while the stubborn Princess slowly transformed within. Champagne flutes rose on his cue, "to my new mate. May she finish the process before we finish the century." 

The party guests all chuckled at his wit. Ever hungry and cunning, Dextra rested her feet on the ornate casket. "We could all work the darling over."

"Yes, but that would not be as entertaining." Dowan smirked. "Besides, the rest will be here eventually."

"Which explains the early party," Uriah smirked. "We get to play."

Dowan nodded and raised his glass once more to emphasize his point. "What is a party without entertainment?"

Dextra snorted as she looked over Dowan's body hungrily, "a waste of my time."

"Would not dream of ever wasting your time, Dextra," Dowan knew that the creature would eagerly take a turn in his bed. Such was how he had made her, and intended on making the goody-goody still transforming just the same. He wondered how fast he could get the pair together as the entertainment for a future party - two ladies of the night eager for whatever they could get.

For a time he did not take note of the fog that set into forlorn cemetery, which had become an anathema in the disregard of the townsfolk near by, that is until there was nothing but mist outside of the windows. Magal found this disturbing, especially when the mist seeped into the run down chapel through every crack it could find - mist that refused to obey his powers. "Dowan, I believe the entertainment has arrived."

Suddenly, from their hinges an invisible force ripped the doors flung the pair of crumbling wood barriers at the vampires – who barely dodged the attack. This only allowed the mist to fill the room in the space of a single intake of breath. Darien stood in the bare frame, seen only by those who were there to grant him support and aide. He felt the room and knew exactly where his wife was. With the monsters held at bay, Darien went for the casket - solely focused on saving his bride.

Unfortunately, Dowan expected as much of the King of Neo-Elysian. The vampire mentally paced the boy and slowly drew out his long sword. Just as Darien made it beneath his position, Dowan attacked — dropping from above to lend weight to the downward descent of his blade. If only he had one more second, his control over the moon bitch would have been complete! Unfortunately, the three Generals saw the attack in time.

Malachite roared, "Darien! Above!"

Not waiting for orders, Nephrite sent a star blast that slammed Dowan into the far wall as Darien reacted to the threat. The Earth King drew his sword, at last ready to fight. They all knew it was a ploy to keep Darien from his wife, but he feared that the attack would harm Serena if he moved to close to her before making the area safe.

The dragons kept the shadows at bay, the Scouts and Generals did what they could to take on the other vampires. All there was left were the girls and Bryan.

* * *

Within the coffin, Serena was battling so much ... and in danger of losing all. The pain, cold, and grief were all staggering. The weight of it all left Serena abject as her soul shattered – her dark side, her innocence, her will, her amenity, her past self, the beauty of her heart – all of it was fighting her for their freedoms and for dominance! 

'_He's not going to come._'

'_I'm scared._'

'_Crybaby._'

'_I refuse to give up!_'

'_He has never given up on us before._'

'_Unless you count that time he dumped us!_'

'_That was only because he loves us so much._'

Serena felt like she was going nuts! "DARIEN!"

The Silver Crystal opened and shimmered on her chest, filling Serena with hope and warmth. '_Worry not, Moon Princess. Your King is here and will rescue you in time. Remember you must trust him, even if you do not trust yourself._'

Serena worried if everything would be alright. The Crystal Dream Keeper seemed to believe so, but Serena herself was on the verge of giving up. No, she would not feed from Dowan. The Princess of the Moon Kingdom decided then and there that she would rather die than to ever do that.

Then she heard a giggle that was so like that child the Tree of Life hinted at. A tear pooled in Serena's eye, "who are you?"

'_I don't have a name yet, Mama._'

"My baby? Why couldn't I see you before like everyone else saw their kids?"

The little girl giggled again, '_oh, Mama. I'm not made yet._'

"Then I'm not pregnant?" Serena had hoped that maybe their first night was enough to give her and Darien their daughter.

'_Mama, if I were I would have died by now ... just to keep you safe._'

"No, baby," This was becoming increasingly harder on Serena.

Suddenly it was as if she felt a spirit take hold of her chest. Then there was the sweetest soft sigh that Serena had ever heard, '_I'd do anything to protect you Mama. I love you._'

Serena felt light fill the outer room and was frightened. The baby giggled '_Two of my Generals are here Mama! Yay!'_

"Two of your generals?"

'_Yeah, one isn't big enough to fight yet, Mama. And one is still in her Mama's tummy!_'

That was when Serena put the pieces together. Jade and Glorianna – it had to be them! Despite the pain growing intolerable, that gave Serena hope. Tears fell from her eyes as the lid slowly opened. She had to keep on believing. "Darien?"

* * *

That sweet sound, despite the audible fear and pain, was music to his ears. Serena hadn't given up yet. "You got it, Meatball Head. I won't let him take you away ... unless that is what you want." 

"You kidding? After everything that we've been through to be together? I am your wife and only yours!" Serena vowed, but in her blood red eyes was a deep fear, "I'm afraid that I'll hurt you, Muffin."

Even in her agony, his only love was more concerned about him. Darien just knew at that moment his wife had not been forced into their marriage nor had she only married him because of their pasts. Those fears left his heart, which filled with the deepest love for his bride and full trust in her feelings for himself. "Serena, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Darien." Serena's eyes filled with bright pink tears as her tears were slowly changing from saline to blood. There was precious little time left.

"And you love me?"

Serena smiled at him, the answer shinning in eye that were not quite her own, "with all of my heart forever."

"Then you keep on trusting and loving me through this, while I trust and love you right back. That force Dowan will never be able to beat."

Darien took the tip of his sword and nicked his wrist just under his thumb deep enough to draw blood for his Princess. He would give all for his Serena because he did not want a life without her beside him. Instead of tearing into his wrist with her fangs like her darker instincts were demanding, Serena only took blood from the wound her had opened on his wrist. He trusted that she would not cause him harm, and she would never destroy that precious trust. In every swallow, she felt the warmth of his love fill her body, destroying the hunger, pain, fear, and cold as it spread. Slowly her eyes shut and her love for him flowed back into Darien's body in return. He felt that love and wondered whatever he had done right in his life to have that sweetness for his own. Darien knew that his Princess was fighting to return to him whole – he trusted that she would not hurt him.

Slowly, the immoral being Dowan had tried to create within Serena melted away and the Moon Princess began to emerge. Her nails returned to normal and he felt that the fangs had shrunk back into eyeteeth once again. In time, Serena and Darien both passed out for a moment.

In their minds the lighted being became solid. Serena was shocked to see a version of herself! "Crystal Dream Keeper?"

'_Yes, dear Princess. The love you each hold for the other and the trust that first drew you both together has healed you and so has healed me._'

Then a new figure drew close to the Keeper, a figure neither Prince nor Princess figured on ever seeing again. Darien nodded in respect for the spirit of his love for Serena, "Moonlight Knight."

'_Finally we are together again, thanks to both of you._'

"I don't understand." Serena couldn't believe her eyes.

'_I told you once that I was the spirit created to fulfill Darien's place to guard you, Princess. I resided within the Prince even in the time of the Moon Kingdom. In that time, when the affections you each held for one another were only beginning to blossom into the love you now share, your inner spirits - who guide you as warriors and rulers and hold the keys to all your personal possibilities - grew attached as well._'

The Crystal Dream Keeper smiled up at her Knight as he took her hand, eerily just as the couple that they resided within would at times. Then she went on, '_As your loves grew so too did ours. And now we are finally together once more. Your fears of forcing each other into your marriage held us apart, giving Dowan ample room to attack you Princess. Yet, your love, faith, and trust in one another was too powerful for him to overcome._'

'_Your drive to reclaim your bride has also opened the powers of all in your court along within each of you as well, my Prince. Yet, a harsher test still lays before you both._'

Serena hated the idea of that, '_Why?_'

'_Because the fight for your world is only to become harder as time goes on, your love for one another must be strong as your faith in each other to get through the times ahead._'

The Moonlight Knight smiled, '_The only reason you two were not able to see your future child is that she was not yet conceived, my Prince. Yet the two of you will see her long before she grows within Serena. That we both promise you._'

A moment later, the Prince and Princess woke to the on going battle. Darien looked into those sweet blue eyes he adored and crystal clear tears of hope and joy. They were going to see their baby before they made her like everyone else saw their children before birth. Both had enough of this enemy. This was their honeymoon, and there were no party crashers allowed! For the first time, they both knew that they could merge their powers for brief moments of time. In doing so, Darien was able to empower his wife to full strength. Smiling at her husband, Serena allowed Darien to help her stand as she willed herself to turn the vampire wedding gown Dowan had put on her into her Princess gown. The girls cheered to see that their favorite adult was safe and well.

When Serena smiled and nodded to them, Jayde and Glorianna began the spell that they had used on Samar. Yet, this time Serena added to their attack with her own power. "**MOON CRYSTAL POWER!**"

This ignited the spell the girls cast like a spark would propane! Instead of taking out only one enemy at a time, seemingly all of their enemies were wiped out! Dowan screaming the loudest in his agony.

Exhausted, Serena collapsed into Darien's arms and fell asleep. Three hours later, she woke to the sound of the girls laughing and playing outside and the steady beat of her husband's heart beneath her ear. A deep intake of breath told her that not only was Darien wide-awake, but he also knew she too was up. "Feeling better?"

Serena stretched a little as she snuggled closer to her only love. "Much. The rest didn't want to leave?"

"Not until they saw for themselves that you are you and safe." Darien reported as he tightly hugged his wife. He had come so close to losing her, and their fights were to grow only harder as time passed.

That meant the world to her, her friends and love cared about her. Serena beamed up at Darien before kissing his lips. They were still together, and only that mattered to her. Knowing the others would not leave until after they spent time with the couple (and smelling Lita's cooking) they regrettably got out of bed.

Two hours of being an extended family once again, having a great dinner, cleaning up, and socializing was enough to sooth the nerves of the group. Serena flaking out over the food did help tell them that their Princess was back and theirs.

After they left the couple alone, Darien made Serena forget the horrible images Dowan had flooded her mind with before they finally fell back into dreams. While hers was filled with the giggles of the child that she wanted to hold and see so much, Darien again fought through his nightmare. The voice wasted no time on pointed out that even with all of the precautions and friends Darien had failed to protect Serena. '_Stop being selfish, Darien! If you love her, then you have to keep her away for her own safety!_'

Serena sighed in her sleep and cuddled close to him. It was as if she was telling Darien that nothing he could do would tear her away from him. Yes, Darien knew he was acting selfish, but he loved his Meatball Head and refused to push her away for a voice without a face.

* * *

Thus ends the arch called 'Hearts and Hopes'. It might be some time before I get on with Sailor Moon R part 2, I'll have to download the season from that cool Cherry Hill Temple site the day I post this chapter. 

But, have no fear dear readers, I will go on. Loads of thanks to Asirainis - She sent me the DVDs for Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Super S, **_and_** Sailor Moon Stars! Do I have a great kid sister or what?


End file.
